


Atypical

by Lady_Kit



Series: Atypical-verse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Collected works, Dark Humor, Demon Rus, Dragon Twist, Explicit soul sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Monstrous monsters, Multi, Non-chronological story telling, Polyamory, References to kidnapping, Sans-es tbd, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Unconventional story telling, Vampire Edge, each chapter tagged individually, references to murder, werewolf pup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: Atypical: not representative of a type, group, or class.OR: What you might call a vampire with an eating disorder, a timid wereskeleton, a sex demon with intimacy issues, a siren that can’t sing, and a dragon that prefers to hoard other monsters.______________A collection of short stories taking place in the same universe asUnconventionalandTriple Time.





	1. The family you choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Summary: Twist would very much like to have all his skeletons close by right now, thank you!

Pup woke up abruptly, stirring uneasily when he realized that he was being carried. His soul started to pulse in fear, but a rough voice said, “Easy, sweetheart. Yer fine. I gotcha.”

Twist?

Pup looked up, confirming that Twist had, indeed, scooped him up—blankets and all—and carried him off for reasons unknown. He looked around, uneasy, but he was only really able to confirm that Twist was carrying him through the mansion’s hall. Behind them, his bedroom door hung open. Pup looked back up at Twist, trying to understand what was going on and most importantly, _why_ , when he noticed that the dragon looked upset. His jaw was tense and his eyelight was dim, nearly out. And…was he shaking? Hesitantly, Pup reached up and tugged gently on the collar of Twist’s shirt, cocking his head questioningly when Twist looked down at him.

Breathing uneasy, Twist smiled weakly. “ ‘s fine. I jus’….” A quiet whine escaped him and his arms tightened around Pup. “I jus’ wan’ ya all in the same room. Right now. If tha’s okay.”

Well. That really didn’t do much to reassure the wereskeleton, but he wasn’t going to protest. Twist had been, largely, kind to him since he’d come here a few months back. Patient and eager to please, actually. Pup was willing to see him through…whatever this was. Twist shouldered open his bedroom door, revealing a spacious bed piled with blankets and pillows. The dragon had a habit of gathering materials that he considered to be soft and comfortable, and Pup had yet to determine whether this was due to Twist’s own preferences or for another reason entirely. There was much about Twist that he either didn’t or couldn’t understand.

Rus was leaning against some of the pillows, casually flipping through a magazine. He glanced up and waved when he saw Pup. “heya, kiddo. i see you caught the twist express too. hope you weren’t asleep or anything.” He said this pointedly, looking at Twist. His own attire definitely indicated that he’d likely been in the middle of a nap and wasn’t pleased about being roused. Twist, however, seemed unrepentant. “does the edgelord know he’s next on the list?” When Twist shook his head, Rus added, “better grab him fast, then. he might try to hide, if you don’t.”

Twist, in the middle of setting Pup down, froze and growled, his eyelight flaring. “He better not,” the dragon hissed. Still growling, he stalked out of the room.

Returning his attention to the magazine, Rus said, “maybe edge’ll think twice about cheating, next time we play cards.” Pup stared at him with wide eyes, tugging at the blanket as he looked between the demon and the doorway. Rus finally caught on to his distress and closed the magazine, marking his page with one finger. “sorry, kiddo. i forgot this is your first rodeo. don’t worry, okay? twist is…well, _twist_. but he’s harmle—he won’t hurt any of us, at least. when he gets like this, you just gotta relax and let him stick close. don’t be afraid to set some boundaries, if you need them though; edge and i can take care of him.”

He went back to the magazine, adding, “if he asks you if you want anything from him, though, be careful. twist can be…overenthusiastic. i jokingly asked for a blow job, and we practically needed a crowbar to detach the crazy bastard.” Pup stared, sockets wide. That was. Not reassuring. At all. Rus sighed and patted his shoulder. “relax, kid. you’ll be fine. i promise.” He drew an ‘X’ over his soul.

In counterpoint, Edge started yelling down the hall. His words were not distinguishable at first, but as they got closer, it was obvious that he wasn’t pleased with Twist. “Put me _down,_ you overgrown lizard!”

“You shouldn’ ‘a tried ta run.”

“I didn’t!” Edge snapped, “I was making dinner, you twat!”

Rus smirked, snickering as he went back to his magazine. “Hey, no need fer name-calling,” Twist said, kicking open the door. Edge was thrown over his shoulder and struggling to get free, going so far as to crack a wooden spoon against Twist’s ilium. Twist had a tight hold on his spine, though, and even as he squirmed and jerked, trying to get away from the repeated strikes of the spoon, he projected / peace / care / affection / security /. It didn’t seem to be doing much to calm Edge, however.

“ _Twist!_ ” Edge snarled, “Let me down! _Now!_ ”

As if on cue, Twist threw him onto the bed but pinned him immediately, growling even as he continued to project positive feelings. “Yer not leavin’!” Twist snapped.

“Who said anything about leaving?” Edge demanded, “I certainly didn’t—“

Twist seemed to collapse on top of him, wrapping his arms around Edge’s torso and burying his face in Edge’s sternum. “Ya can’t—Please don’ leave,” he whispered, voice choked, “ _Please_. Don’t.”

With a sigh, Edge went limp and set the spoon to the side. “No one’s leaving,” he grumbled, while Rus set the magazine aside and clambered over. Pup kept clear, tucking himself into a corner of the bed and pulling the blanket tight around himself. Rus hooked his arms around Twist’s chest and hauled him upright, off of Edge. Pup’s sockets widened, seeing Twist’s expression. If he’d looked upset earlier, now he looked lost and terrified—his chest hitching with each inhale, his eyelight fuzzed and unfocused.

“easy, twisted,” Rus said, nuzzling against his cervical vertebrae. “we’re here. no one’s going anywhere.” He ran his hands down Twist’s ribcage. “we’ve got you, babe. don’t worry. we’ve got you.” He looked over Twist’s shoulder to eye Edge, one brow-bone raised.

With a surprisingly lack of grumbling, Edge sat up and cupped Twist’s jaw between his hands. “We’re here,” he affirmed, and Twist relaxed marginally, his sockets slipping closed. “You didn’t have to drag us all in here,” he said, running his hands down Twist’s jaw and cervical vertebrae. He squeezed Twist’s clavicles, before reaching back to run his fingers around the edges of Twist’s scapula. “All you needed to do was ask for us. You know that. Use your words, dragon.” Shaking his head in exasperated fondness, he leaned forward and touched his teeth to Twist’s skull. “Foolish lizard.”

Twist’s breathing was still uneven, though he did seem calmer. He wrapped his arms around Edge, burying his face in the vampire’s neck. He took a shuddering breath, then pulled back and looked at Edge, searching his eyelights. “Yer happy here?” he asked, clutching at Edge’s shoulders. “Ya wanna be here? With me?”

Wryly, Edge said, “When you’re not dragging me around like your own personal rag-doll? Yes.” He scratched at Twist’s coronal suture, maintaining eye contact. “I am happy here. With you, even if you are a gigantic pain in the ass.” He leaned close, kissing him gently. “I love you, idiot. Of course I want to be here.”

Rus set his chin on Twist’s shoulder and ran his hands over his ribcage, the gesture meant to soothe rather than arouse. “we both do,” he said, nuzzling into Twist’s neck. Twist leaned back against him, trusting Rus to hold him up. To support him. Smirking, Rus spoke into his acoustic meatus. “you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried, dragon.” Twist’s breathing even out and he went limp, allowing Rus to skate his hands over his ribs and spine.

Pup shifted, not sure if he was intruding. But…Twist had brought him here, after all. And Rus had told him to keep close…. He drew the blanket tighter around himself, scooting further into his corner. He’d apparently made some noise, though, because Twist’s sockets snapped open, and he focused on Pup. His eyelight wasn’t hazy anymore. In fact, it was almost painfully intense and focused. He extracted himself from the other two, but he didn’t jump at or on Pup, as the smaller skeleton had anticipated. Instead, he settled stomach-down on the bed in front of Pup, looking up at him almost plaintively. “An’…yer happy here too, Pup?”

Rus stretched out beside him, petting his spine and scapulae. Pup looked to him for direction, but Rus just cocked a brow-bone. The message was obvious; no one could answer for him. He had to speak for himself. Pulling in on himself, Pup considered the matter. Was he happy here?

Well. All his basic needs were taken care of. He had a place to sleep and plenty of food. No one seemed to expect anything of him either. They—Twist in particular—seemed content just to have him here. They had been…kind, in their way. Rus was always so calm and relaxed; his presence was like a balm to his soul. Even if Edge was gruff, he always made sure that Pup was comfortable and that he ate well before he shifted. It kept the wolf calm and relaxed, made it easier to control. And Twist…? Twist was genuinely _delighted_ every time he saw Pup, and it was hard not to appreciate that.

They always made him feel welcome and safe…and more importantly, they kept everyone else safe from _him_. Twist was more than happy to run alongside him, just as delighted by the wolf as he was by the skeleton. And at the end of the night, he was happy to recount—in detail—his every action, from sniffing an errant tree stump to rolling in something entirely unmentionable. Pup didn’t have to wonder what he’d done while in wolf form. It almost felt like…he had some sort of control over his own life again.

If that wasn’t happiness, then it was certainly the closest Pup had come in _years_.

Slowly, he uncurled and took hold of Twist’s hand. He nodded reassuringly, and Twist exhaled in relief. He grasped Pup’s hand in both of his and pressed his forehead into Pup’s carpals. “Whatever ya want. Anything ya need,” he said, “Jus’ tell me, and I’ll do whatever ya want, get ya whatever ya need. Jus’ say the word, darlin’, an’ I’ll give ya the world.”

Pup just shook his head, a little too overwhelmed to say more than, “this is enough.”

Twist looked up at him. “This…?”

Glancing at both Edge and Rus for reassurance, Pup scooted forward and lightly scratched at Twist’s coronal suture. Twist looked up at him, as if seeing him for the first time, and Pup smiled gently. “just this,” he reaffirmed, still smiling. Twist’s sockets shuttered closed and his bones went limp. He sighed, a low purr rumbling in his chest.

Edge rolled his eyelights, but he scooped Twist up and leaned back against the pillows, pulling the dragon against his chest. “Come here, you crazy dragon,” he grumbled, even as he ran his fingers up and down Twist’s spine. With a contented sigh, Twist nuzzled into him.

“ ‘m sorry,” the dragon rumbled, sounding a little out of it, “fer being stupid.”

Rus flopped down beside them, throwing an arm over both Twist and Edge. “you’re not stupid,” Rus said, “we’re here for you. we’re _yours_.” The dragon shuddered at that, his purring growing louder. Rus leaned close. “And guess what, babe? You’re _ours_ too.” Twist nearly melted into Edge in response. Hesitantly, Pup scooted closer and laid a hand over Twist’s shoulder. Rus glanced over and winked at him, mouthing, ‘see? you did just fine.’

 

Later, when it looked like Twist had calmed down enough, Rus petted his skull and asked, “so, what brought this on, babe? something happen to get you riled up?”

Twist pulled in on himself a little bit. Then he visibly steeled himself and sat up, dipping a hand into his pocket and pulling out a flyer. Not looking at any of them, he held it out to Pup. Confused, Pup delicately accepted the paper, then stared at it, uncomprehending. ‘ **MISSING** ’, it read across the top. Beneath that…was his face. His stats were listed under the picture. Everything from his height and weight, to the color of his magic. It even mentioned that his selective mutism. The only thing of significance that it _didn’t_ mention was his tendency to turn into a wolf on the night of the full moon. In bold at the bottom of the page, his brother’s phone number was listed. In addition to a reward.

“Yer family misses ya,” Twist said, still not looking at him. “They’re lookin’ fer ya.”

Shaking his head, numb and rendered completely mute, Pup stared at the flyer. Razz might be looking for him, but…. Pup shook his head. It was better this way. He’d made his decision, and Razz was better off without him anyway. He looked at the other three. Edge’s sockets were wide, surprised, and Rus…actually, Rus looked angry, if anything. Sandwiched between them, Twist still refused to look at any of them. His gaze was fixed on the comforter, and his bones were rattling very faintly. He looked heartbroken. Dejected. Nevertheless, he was willing to let Pup go, if he wanted to return to his brother.

Pup eyed the flyer and crumpled it up, tossing it off the end of the bed. Tentatively, he planted a hand on Twist’s chest and tried not to squeak when Twist snatched him up and cuddled him close. Over their heads, Rus and Edge seemed to be having a silent conversation, but Pup ignored that for now, focused on the warmth of the arms enfolding him and the projected feelings of / affection / care / serenity / happiness /.


	2. Stitched with care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…I ain’t gonna let ya starve yerself, precious. Ya know that, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Askellie is going to be the one that eventually gets me to break my no smut rule. I can already tell. They keep giving me delicious prompts and scenarios that feed directly into the kind of smut I would want to write, if I were to do so.
> 
> That day is not today, but still.
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Warnings: eating disorders, anxiety attacks, sexual tension, pre-smut 

It was Rus that first noticed. “any of you guys seen the edgelord around?”

Twist, busy using Pup as a makeshift teddy bear, and Pup, busy being the teddy bear, looked at each other. Pup shook his head, and Twist said, “Saw ‘im early yesterday mornin’, ‘fore he went ta sleep. Haven’t seen ‘im tanight though.”

Rus made a considering sound, and Twist pulled Pup in closer, starting to project / care / affection / security / safety /. Pup honestly didn’t think he was doing it on purpose. “he’s been feeding from you lately, right?” 

For a moment, Twist’s grip became painful, but he got control of himself pretty quickly. “No. He said he’d been takin’ from _you_.” The dragon and the demon eyed each other, then they looked at Pup. Pup shook his head, a little bewildered. A loud growl vibrated Twist’s ribcage, low and bestial. His eyelight flared and smoke curled from his mouth, sparks of golden magic dancing in the column. “The little bloodsucker’s gonna get a spankin’ soon as I find ‘im. _After_ we take care ‘a the fucker. 

“he better hope you’re the first one to find him, then,” Rus said, tail lashing, “if all you’re going to do is spank him.” The normally laid back skeleton was nearly vibrating with anger, his eyelights bright and fierce. His wings folded tightly against his back, as if he was gearing up for a fight.

Pup shrank in on himself, suddenly aware that these particular housemates of his had _never_ been mortal. It was disconcerting to realize all at once. Twist noticed and ran a soothing hand down Pup’s spine. “Don’ worry, sweetheart. You can jus’ stay ‘ere. Everythin’ll be fine. Edge is jus’…” He sighed.

“he’s being an idiot.”

Twist’s skull snapped around to look at Rus, and he snarled, “He ain’t _an idiot_. He jus’ needs help, but he’s too fuckin’ stubborn ta ask fer it.”

Rus flinched and held up his hands placatingly. “i know, twist. i’m just…frustrated. i thought he was starting to get over this.” 

Setting Pup aside, Twist wrapped a quilt around the werewolf, as if he wanted to make sure Pup was still comfortable while he was gone, and patted him on the head. Pup just blinked, not entirely sure how to react to that. “We’ll be back later, sweetheart. Don’ worry. Everythin’s fine.” He straightened and followed Rus out of the room, asking, “So? Any idea what set ‘im off?” They shut the door behind them, and Pup curled in on himself, pulling the quilt more tightly against his body. 

It was one of Rus’ quilts, his love and care imprinted on every stitch. Slowly, Pup stood, still clinging to the quilt. Edge was always so strong and stable. So solid. It seemed strange that he would disappear like this. Though Pup thought he’d seemed…off the last week or so. He’d certainly been tired. Yesterday, while making dinner, his hands had been shaking. Pup had wanted to ask why…but his throat had closed up as soon as he met Edge’s eyelights. So he’d allowed it to go unremarked. Now he wondered if he should have called Twist or Rus over. Maybe they could have prevented things from escalating further.

He hitched the quilt higher on his shoulders, feeling useless. Why did they even allow a useless thing like him to stay, anyway? He hadn’t been able to help Edge when he had the chance, and now, Twist had practically ordered him to stay behind. His sockets slid shut. They knew he wouldn’t be of any help.

A voice that sounded a lot like his brother chastened him; he certainly wasn’t going to prove them wrong just by standing here like a useless lump. Raising his head, he tried to figure out where Edge might be hiding. Because Pup had no doubt that Edge would be hiding from Rus and Twist. Honestly, considering how angry they were, Pup would have hidden himself from them too. And…Pup barely knew the house’s layout. Did he really expect that he could—

Werewolf. He was a _werewolf_.

Blinking, Pup slowly relaxed. He’d never done something like this before. Twist had been working with him, trying to help him become more comfortable with his transformations. Nevertheless, Pup had never tried to actually make use of those skills before. He’d always thought of it as a curse, something he just needed to learn to live with. Now, though, he realized that…it could be useful.

Breathing deeply, he concentrated, allowing his bones to relax into a half-form. His jaw elongated and his legs shifted, becoming digitigrade. His coccyx lengthened into a real tail, which he had to shift around a little, so it was tucked into one pant leg. It was a bit like having a blindfold removed. He became suddenly aware of the lingering scent in the room—the smell of bones and magic and smoke the most prominent, but there were fainter traces. Stepping into the hall, he lifted his chin, scenting the air. Twist and Rus were easy enough to identify. Their trail was the strongest, but he could detect the faintest trace of Edge as well.

He followed the scent trail, turning away when it grew weaker and continuing on when it grew stronger. Despite his worry, part of him actually felt a little…giddy. He was being useful. His curse was actually benefitting someone. Even if that someone didn’t especially want to be found. His tail wagged as the scent grew stronger, beating against his leg and the fabric keeping it bound.

Finally, Pup followed the scent down into the cellar, where the trail ended at a small closet. Before opening the door, Pup made sure to shift back into a fully humanoid form, losing his wolfish qualities. Then he took a breath and opened it. Edge flinched, glancing at him. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to close that and pretend you never found me, could I?” Pup just shook his head and sat down beside him. Edge somehow managed to curl into an even tighter ball. “They’re.” His breath hitched, but he just shut his sockets and swallowed tightly. “They’re looking for me, aren’t they?”

Pup nodded.

Edge exhaled slowly. “And they’re angry?”

Another nod…and Pup reached out, gently laying a hand on Edge’s shoulder. His whole body shuddered in reaction, bones rattling as he flinched away. “Don’t. Please don’t. I can’t—“

For a moment, Pup was afraid that he’d somehow hurt the other monster, but then he noticed the how dim his eyelights were, and he remembered what Rus and Twist had said. “…you need magic, don’t you? 

“N-no. I’m—” Edge’s voice broke, but he shook his head. “Don’t make me. Please. I can’t. I _can’t_.”

Pup held up a hand, trying to soothe him. Carefully, he reached out and took Edge’s hand in his. He laced their fingers together and squeezed. Edge gave him a questioning look, and Pup just smiled gently. He certainly wasn’t the type to force another monster into anything, not the type to push someone out of their comfort zone. Edge clearly needed to feed…but Pup didn’t think he was in any immediate danger of dusting. Tugging on the quilt, he lifted one end and drapped it over Edge, tucking himself against the vampire, so they were both wrapped up in it. For a long moment, Edge was rigid beside him, but the warmth of Rus’ intent stitched into the seams and Pup’s undemanding presence were apparently enough to reassure him.

Edge slowly relaxed, allowing himself to lean into Pup. As the minutes ticked by, one arm wrapped slowly around Pup’s ribcage, and Edge curled into Pup’s side, pressing his forehead against Pup’s shoulder. Gently, Pup ran a hand down his skull and coronal suture, wishing that he had Twist’s skill with projecting. Instead, he allowed a low purr to rattle his chest, hoping it would help soothe the other skeleton. It seemed to work. Edge’s breath hitched, and then he pulled Pup even closer, his grip desperate, nearly painful. Thinking back on his youth, on the times he had to look after his younger brother, Pup allowed his body to rock slightly, beginning to hum a soothing melody he’d picked up.

Neither of them would have been able to say how long they remained like that, but both of them had to know that, eventually, they’d be discovered. Edge jumped when the cellar door opened, but Pup just continued to hold him tightly. Twist paused at the top of the stairs, then started slowly down. Rus followed on his heels, staying silent for now. “Heya, Pup,” Twist said, grinning. His normally easy smile was stiff, though, and his eyelight was still over-bright. “Fancy meetin’ you two down ‘ere. Been lookin’ fer ya, sweetheart.”

Edge’s grip tightened on Pup, and he buried himself closer. “Twist,” he said, voice soft, “Don’t.”

Twist crouched beside them, eying the pair. Rus hovered nearby, his features shadowed. Only his eyelights were visible and…he made an admittedly eerie picture. Pup put a protective hand on Edge’s skull, holding Twist’s gaze. The dragon sighed and sat back on his coccyx. “…I ain’t gonna let ya starve yerself, precious. Ya know that, right?”

Phalanges gripping Pup’s jacket, Edge nodded grimly. “…I know.”

“Well, then. Why doncha make this easy fer everyone, huh?”

Edge sighed, but he didn’t pull away from Pup. Slowly, Rus stepped away from the stairwell. From the way his fingers twitched, Pup could guess he was aching for a cigarette. Or at least something to do with his hands. “why don’t we take this conversation upstairs?” he suggested, voice smooth and tempting. Pup’s soul clenched as magic immediately pooled in his jaw and pelvic girdle. Oh. So that’s what Twist meant, when he warned that Rus could have a monster eating out of his hand if he decided to ‘turn it on’. “it’ll be more comfortable,” he said, “nice warm bed? soft blankets? good company?” His voice contained a purring lilt that left little to the imagination. “what’s not to like?”

“…rus…” Edge protested, voice soft. But then Twist started to project. / warmth / security / safety / care / affection / love /

Pup shuddered, unable to keep from folding over Edge as his limbs relaxed. His purring became less forced and more genuine as he pulled Edge closer. “C’mon, sweetheart,” Twist said, “I know ya wanna come upstairs with us. All ya gotta do is say the word.” 

Edge shuddered once, then sighed in defeat. “Only because I know neither of you will fuck off if I refuse.”

“damn straight,” Rus said, then he swept forward and teleported all four of them to one of the upstairs bedrooms before any of them had a chance to protest.

Almost immediately, Edge was pulled out of Pup’s grip. He whined in protest, but a lithe body pulled him back, and Rus settled his chin on Pup’s shoulder. “shh, pup, it’s okay. i gotcha. but, heh, we might wanna stay outta the way, for now.”

Twist was wrestling Edge into position, projecting all the while. Edge fought him, but he was obviously exhausted, drained by stress and hunger. It wasn’t long before Twist had Edge’s back flush to his chest, one of Twist’s legs holding down both of Edge’s. Both of Twist’s arms were wrapped around his chest, trapping Edge’s arms at his sides. Emotionally and physically exhausted, Edge leaned against him, skull tilted back against Twist’s shoulder. “I fucking hate you,” Edge groused, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Twist nosed along his cervical vertebrae, the gesture obviously meant to be soothing rather than sexual. “An’ I love ya too much ta watch ya kill yerself, precious. Ya know that.” Edge turned his head, allowing Twist to kiss him. The kiss was surprisingly gentle. Soft. Sweet. 

Pup squirmed a bit, not sure if he should be here. Not sure if he belonged. But Rus pressed his mouth against Pup’s acoustic meatus. “thank you,” he whispered, “for finding him. for keeping him company and calming him down.” He wrapped one arm around Pup’s chest, while the hand cupped his jaw and turned his head so Rus could kiss him. Pup squeaked, startled when Rus’ tongue slipped into his mouth. Rus chuckled and pulled back, winking. 

Twist whistled at them, while Edge just shook his head. Either tired or exasperated, Pup couldn’t tell which. Maybe both. “So, sweetheart?” Twist asked, still nosing at Edge’s cervical vertebrae. “Ya got yer choice. Pick someone, er we’re gonna pick for ya.”

Edge didn’t say anything, just stared at the quilt lying abandoned on the bed. Rus sighed and started to pull away from Pup, but something urged Pup forward. Perhaps it was the desire to really be part of this strange family he’d found himself adopted into. Perhaps it was the need to prove he could be useful, that he wasn’t just a burden. Or, maybe, he couldn’t bear to see Edge like this—brought low by whatever anxieties plagued him, wounded in ways that Pup couldn’t explain or understand.

Rus released him readily enough, and Twist watched with interest as Pup straddled Edge’s hips, sitting across his femurs. If the added weight bothered Twist, he gave no sign. Daring to meet Edge’s gaze for only a moment lest he lose his courage, Pup leaned forward and spoke directly into his acoustic meatus. “please. let me help.”

Sockets closed, Edge shook his head, but Twist said warmly, “Looks like we got a volunteer.”

“i’m a little disappointed,” Rus said, flopping down beside the others, though he never made contact with the bed. He hovered over the mattress, maintaining the right height to stay eyelevel with the others while still lying down. He reached out, trailing a hand down Edge’s cheekbone. “watching you feed? knowing i’m the one giving you what you need?” His sockets drifted shut, and he shivered a little. “nothing beats that, precious.”

Edge swallowed tightly, a faint crimson flush coloring his cheekbones. “I—“ He swallowed again, then looked away. But Twist turned his skull for another kiss. This one was deeper, more searing.

“He ain’t lying, sweetheart. ‘s a treat. A privilege, providin’ fer ya.”

Edge clenched his jaw, and his eyelights flared suddenly bright and hot despite his lack of magic. “I’m a _leech_ ,” he snapped, anger briefly overtaking his exhaustion. “A _parasite_. Why are you—?” He swallowed tightly, tried to struggle out of Twist’s hold, but the dragon was unrelenting. “Why are you all doing this?” he asked desperately.

“twisted already told you, precious,” Rus said, reaching out to run the back of his knuckles over Edge’s cheekbone. “we love you.”

Twist growled in approval, still nosing along Edge’s cervical vertebrae. Pup just nodded quietly, realizing that it was true. Maybe not as deeply as the other two—after all, he had only known Edge for half a year or so, and the trio had spent decades together—but Pup could not deny that he had grown to love all three of them in that time. He shifted on Edge’s lap, scooting closer. Then he held his hand in front of his chest, ready to summon his soul.

He paused though, meeting Edge’s eyelights. Waiting for permission. Finally, Edge’s shoulders slumped and he nodded. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Rus chuckled, his tail flicking playfully as he dipped closer. “get this over with? oh, precious, we’re just getting started with you. first, we’re gonna get you fed. then, twist owes you a good spanking—“

Edge squawked at that. “ _What_ —!?” 

“—and _then_ ,” he swept forward and kissed him deeply. Again, Pup’s magic started to gather, unformed but eager and ready. “then we’re gonna remind you just how much we love you, precious.” He looked at Pup, his expression both invitation and warning. Now was Pup’s chance to leave, if he didn’t want this. “whenever you’re ready, pup.”

Swallowing down the magic pooled in his mouth, Pup exhaled slowly and summoned his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to share with everyone SansyFresh's reaction to finding out about Rus' hobbies:
> 
> he's a fucking sex demon  
> but he spends his time  
> making quilts


	3. Moonlit paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup has a strained relationship with the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> No warnings.

~~Slim~~ Pup stared up at the sky. The moon was two days from full, but he could feel the pull already. It didn’t hurt, necessarily, but it was uncomfortable. Like his bones weren’t quite the right shape. He scuffed his toe against the brick walkway, surveying the dead garden. None of the others were gardeners, apparently. It was a shame, really. It was a nice area. It had potential, even if it was pretty rough looking right now.

Not really paying attention to what he was doing, Pup started to walk the garden’s borders, counting steps. He bent down, scooping soil up and sifting it between his bones. Dead flowers bobbed on broken stems. The green of growing plants long since faded to a raw gold, dyed grey in the moonlight. 

“Thought I might find ya out ‘ere,” a voice said, startling Pup. He looked up at Twist as he followed the winding brickwork. He was moving awkwardly, occasionally overbalancing and dipping strangely. He almost looked drunk. It took Pup a moment to realize that he was carefully avoiding all the red bricks, stepping only on the grey. Well. That. Was certainly a thing that Twist would do.

Finally, Twist came to stand beside him. He slung a heavy arm over Pup’s shoulders and leaned on him. “Thinkin’ ‘bout yer outing in a few days?” he asked, chuckling. That’s what Twist called them. ‘Outings’. Like it was some kind of fucking party. Pup looked down at the ground and clenched his fists. Twist squeezed his shoulder. “Hey, Pup. Wha’s the matter?”

Swallowing, Pup held out his hand, turning it palm-up and curling his fingers. Doing his best to shape his hand into a paw. Somehow, Twist understood. “Ah,” he said, his free hand reaching out to support Slim’s extended arm. “Ya ain’t made friends with yer wolf yet, then?”

Slim blinked and turned to stare at him. Twist’s head rolled loosely on his neck. Again, as if he were drunk, though Pup couldn’t smell any horseradish on his breath. “Pup, ya ain’t gonna be happy ‘til you an’ yer houseguest make friends.” He knocked lightly against Pup’s skull. “He ain’t so bad. Cute little guy, if ya ask me. Then again, I might be biased.” He winked, and Pup couldn’t help but snort, shaking his head in amusement. He couldn’t hide his smile, though.

Still leaning on him, Twist looked out over the garden, his eyelight going dim. “Didn’ always look like this, ya know. It was…” He shut his sockets and exhaled slowly, smoke drifting from his nasal aperture. “…pretty, once. Real pretty.” He pointed to one corner and said, “Foxglove growin’ o’er there. An’ a real pretty patch a’ daphne’s there. Naked ladies o’er there.” He nudged Pup. “Not that kind. Pretty, pink flowers. Used ta pop up every now an’ then…but they been dead fer years now. Ain’t seen ‘em since….” He tipped his head back, then shook his skull. “Since I don’ know when.” 

He continued to describe the garden’s past glory, and Pup could almost see it. The longing in Twist’s voice is what surprised him the most, though. The melancholy and the sorrow. Twist was usually such a happy guy, it was actually rather startling. As if he’d heard Pup’s thoughts, Twist pulled away and visibly shook off his strange mood. Like a dog shaking the water out of its coat. “Anyway. I ain’t got a green thumb, an’ Edge an’ Rus ain’t in’erested in revitalizin’ it.” He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and shook two out onto his hand. He offered one to Pup.

Pup held out his hand to accept it and stuck it in his mouth. Before he could search out a lighter, Twist leaned forward, using Pup as support while his golden tongue slipped out to touch the cigarette’s unlit end. Fire sparked, and Pup inhaled by instinct. The cig’s cherry flared bright in the darkness, and Twist grinned up at him, his features lit by the faint glow of the cigarette. And the light of the moon, gazing down at them like a voyeur.

Slowly, Twist straightened. “ ‘s too bad, really,” he said, stretching. “Always thought this place deserved a little more love. A little care, ya know?” He lit his own cigarette and started to walk back inside. This time, he didn’t bother to dodge the red bricks. …but if Pup wasn’t mistaken, he was taking pains to avoid the grey bricks. 

He paused before heading back inside. “Ya ever heard of a moon garden, Pup?” Slowly, Pup shook his head. “ ‘s a garden of night-bloomin’ flowers. Most ‘a ‘em are white. Really show up in the moonlight. ‘s real pretty.” He glanced at the dead garden. observing, “Edge’d prob’ly ‘preciate sumthin’ like that. Ya know, with ‘is whole sunlight thing.”

Pup nodded, following his gaze. He could almost see it, actually. And…while Pup couldn’t claim to have been a great gardener in his previous life, he had always enjoyed spending time outside, working with his hands. There was something immensely satisfying about the idea of coaxing life from this dead, barren landscape. Revitalizing and renewing what had so long lay fallow. Giving Twist a reason to smile as he looked out on it. “yeah,” he said, smoke trailing from his mouth. “he probably would.”

Twist grinned. “Welp. I’ll leave ya ta yer thoughts. Let ya commune with yer friend.”

Pup turned to ask him what in the world he was talking about, but Twist was already gone. Pup shook his head, affectionately exasperated. Twist was never boring, that was for sure. He looked up at the moon, again feeling the tug on his bones. ‘Make friends with your wolf,’ Twist had said. Well. If Pup could figure out how to go about doing that, he’d be more than happy to give it a try. He looked out over the garden again. Until then, though, a distraction might be nice.

Next time Edge did the shopping, Pup might ask to accompany him. See if he could seek out some night-blooming flowers.


	4. Sea salt and sweet cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go grocery shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild sexual themes, social anxiety, and intrusive thoughts. Discussion of death in the last segment, very brief and minor.

Pup cracked open his sockets, smiling slightly when he found Rus’ arm was still draped over his chest. His leg too was wrapped around Pup’s hip, and his tail was looped possessively around his spine. If Pup had had any desire to escape, he might have found this troubling. As it was…. He smiled to himself and leaned into the embrace, a rumbling purr starting in his thoracic cavity.

That was apparently enough to rouse Rus, though not fully. Blinking sleepily, he nuzzled into Pup’s cervical vertebrae, murmuring, “heya, pup. how’re you this fine morning?”

Rather than answering verbally, Pup caught Rus’ hand and pressed it to his teeth in a chaste kiss. Rus sighed and rested his chin on Pup’s shoulder, kissing along his cervical vertebrae. Then his sockets slid closed, and he sighed contentedly, starting to purr as he hitched the blanket higher. Tucking it around both of them, he cuddled even closer, one thumb lightly stroking Pup’s sternum. It was nice. Just being together like this. Warm and safe and peacef—

The door slammed open, and Twist burst into the room, asking, “Hey, darlin’, we’re goin’ inta town, ya wanna—?” Seeing them, he froze briefly, then a huge smile broke out across his face, and for an instant, his single eyelight flickered into a heart. Then, before either of them could protest, he was burrowing under the covers to sandwich Pup between himself and Rus. Twist put out heat like a furnace, and Pup sank into that warmth, pressing his forehead against Twist’s sternum. The larger skeleton was purring so loudly that Pup could practically feel it vibrating his own ribcage.

Rus smirked, shifting his arm so that he could run a hand up and down Twist’s side. “heya,” he said sleepily, “nice of you to join us. even if you are a bit overdressed.”

Twist didn’t appear to be listening. He was too busy kissing along Pup’s collarbone, and sneaking a hand between Rus and Pup to— Pup squeaked as fingers wrapped around his coccyx, and Twist chuckled throatily. “Easy ‘nough ta fix, sweetheart,” Twist finally said in response. “Think ya can help me with that, pup?”

Pup squirmed, breathing unsteady, but then Rus’ fangs flashed, and he started to hum, apparently pleased by this turn of events. “think he can take both of us?” Rus asked, looking past Pup to ask Twist.

Twist cocked his head consideringly. “Dunno.” His fingers briefly stopped playing over Pup’s coccyx, only one finger rubbing the very tip of his tailbone. “Whaddya say, sweetheart? Wanna give it a try?” Sockets wide, Pup looked back at him, not at all sure how to reply to that. “Ya got nuthin’ ta be nervous ‘bout, darlin’,” Twist said, his free hand brushing along Pup’s jawbone. “We’ll make sure ya have a good time, if ya wanna. An’ if ya don’…then we got other options.”

Rus smirked against Pup’s scapula. “yeah. twisted here is willing and able, if you’re not feeling up to it.” Rather than looking daunted or offended, Twist grinned broadly in response, his eyelight flashing.

“Very.”

From the doorway, Edge coughed. “Am I interrupting?” he asked, arms crossed over his chest and brow-bone raised. Twist just grinned, apparently even happier that Edge was here.

Smirking, Rus sat up and stretched his arms over his head. The blankets pooled around his hips, and his bones gleamed temptingly. “never,” Rus said with a wink, “care to join us? or are you just going to stand there?”

Edge made an unimpressed sound and pretended to examine his claws. But Pup could see his eyelights flicking over Rus’ shapely bones. Twist obviously caught it too; he chuckled and started kissing along Pup’s clavicle, nibbling lightly at the bone. His fingers too twisted (heh) over Pup’s tailbone, making Pup moan in response. “C’mon, precious,” Twist said, glancing up at Edge, “Ya know ya wanna.”

Snorting, Edge rolled his eyelights. “I guess this means I’ll be heading into town alone, then?”

Twist paused, and his fingers faltered. “Ya can’t hold off fer a bit? I mean—“ He gestured to Pup and Rus, causing Pup to duck his head, violet magic dusting his cheekbones.

Edge surveyed them, still looking unimpressed…despite the way his eyelights traced over Rus’ ribcage. Finally, he relented a little, dropping his arms and sighing softly. “No, unfortunately. It’s Thursday, and I for one am not willing to forgo fresh fruits and vegetables for an entire week for a bit of fun right now.”

Rus blinked, looking affronted. “a _‘bit’_ of fun? edgelord, i hope you’re prepared to eat those words, and maybe something else along with them—“

Clearing his throat loudly, Edge said, “Enjoy yourselves. I’ll be back later.” With that, he spun on his heel and left, raising one hand in farewell.

Twist looked between them and the door, looking torn. Then, sighing heavily, he slipped out of the bed and called out, “Hey! Wait up!”

Huffing, Rus said, “well. i guess it’s just you and—“ But Pup had already climbed out of the bed and was currently getting dressed. “oh, come on. you’d really rather go grocery shopping?”

Pup eyed him. “…you can come too,” he reminded him gently.

Groaning and over-dramatically raking one hand down his face, he called out, “hey! jackass-es! wait up—we’re coming too.” Grumbling under his breath, he yanked his hoodie over his head and forcefully shoved on a pair of sweatpants.

Before they left though, Edge shoved a graphing notebook into his hands and said, under his breath, “Here. Stop whining, lazy-ass.” Pup raised a brow-bone, but Rus instantly smiled, the tense set of his shoulders relaxing. Before Pup could try to puzzle it out, Twist was ushering him into the car—falling just short of physically picking him and setting him inside.

“Can I drive?” Twist asked, only to be immediately shot down— _vehemently_ —by both Edge and Rus. He didn’t seem offended, though, just snickered and slid into the backseat beside Pup, one arm thrown around his shoulders. “Fair ‘nough,” he said, “Guess I’ll just sit back ‘ere with Pup, then.” He looked at Pup and winked. “Think we can find something ta entertain ourselves with, sweetheart?”

Rus growled, likely offended by the injustice of it all, but it was Edge that really put a stop to any funny business. “Twist, if you try anything in my car, I will dump you on the side of the road and let you fly yourself home, lizard.”

Twist saluted. “Whatever ya say, darlin’.”

It was nearly an hour of driving before they even reached the highway, and Pup took comfort in that sense of isolation, though he became confused as they finally got clear of the trees. With a start, he realized he could see the ocean. Spine stiff, he practically crawled across Twist’s lap—ignoring the way his seatbelt tugged on his pelvis—and pressed himself against the window. He thought it was the ocean, at least. He didn’t know of any other large bodies of water nearby. Then again, he hadn’t realized the ocean was so close either.

Following his gaze, Twist ran a hand down his spine and scratched at his coronal suture. “This ain’t the same forest I snatched ya up from, Pup,” he said, gesturing back to the trees they’d left behind. “Ya were a few miles north an’ east.” Pup had known that, of course—he’d known it the moment he stepped outside that first morning and realized there wasn’t any snow on the ground. But he hadn’t realized exactly how far Twist had taken him. He looked back at Twist, sockets wide. Twist just winked. “ ‘t ain’t that far. Not as the dragon flies.” He paused, head cocked, and leaned forward. “Speakin’ a’ dragonflies, can ya let me out here, darlin’? I’ll meet up with ya later.”

Pup blinked, but Edge just sighed and pulled over. “You have your cell phone with you?”

“Right ‘ere,” he said, patting his chest. Which meant that he had actually been planning this. Twist’s clothing never survived his transformations, so anything he wanted to keep with him while transformed was stuffed into a pouch and tied to the inside of his ribcage. Pup had started using a similar technique, after Twist had shown him.

“Fine. The Farmer’s Market starts shutting down at 10, so if you haven’t met up with us by then, just head back to the house.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart. See ya later. An’ remember—don’ do anything I wouldn’t do.” He winked, even as Edge rolled his eyelights.

“I very much doubt that any of us would be tempted to stoop quite that low. Even Rus has higher standards than you.”

“that’s right— _hey_.”

Twist just laughed and ducked out of the car. Edge didn’t wait for him to finish undressing before he drove off. Pup turned in his seat, watching as a dragon—stars above, it was easy to forget how _big_ Twist’s dragon form was—leapt from the cliffs and flew out over the ocean. “…that’s gonna stir up the town,” Rus observed mildly, while Pup admired the play of moonlight on Twist’s ecto-form.

“So long as they don’t stake another virgin out on the cliff-face, I really don’t give a shit.”

Pup slowly turned to stare at them, sockets wide. “what?” he asked.

Rus turned in his seat, grinning broadly. “you haven’t heard that story yet? aw, man. okay. this was about a hundred years back? when they really should have know better, come to think of it—“ Pup listened to the story, not entirely sure if he should be amused or horrified. Just as Rus was finishing, Edge turned off the highway and into town. Pup turned to look out the windows eagerly. He’d never been into town before, and he found himself smiling. Most of the buildings were quaint and old-looking, made of brick or adobe. The streets were well cared for and smooth, though, and as they drew closer to the heart of the town, they became more and more crowded. Eventually, Edge pulled to the side and announced that they’d walk from here.

Grinning, Rus tucked the graphing notebook under his arm and nearly leapt out of the car. “meet ya at the ice cream place later?” he suggested.

Edge waved him off. “Of course.” Then they both started in opposite directions, and Pup froze momentarily, unsure what to do with himself. Edge was the first to look back at him, asking, “Well? Are you coming or not?”

Sighing in relief, Pup ran to catch up, then fell into step just behind him. Careful not to stray too far, he surveyed their surroundings, examining the banners hanging from lampposts and strung between buildings. A few of them announced an upcoming harvest festival, but many of them announced the farmer’s market, noting that it would go from 5pm to 10pm. As they got closer and closer, Pup smiled, hearing the first strains of music and seeing that white lights had been strung between the quaint lampposts.

As they turned the corner, though, and the town square came into view, he froze up, suddenly struck by how many people were here. Before he could get too far ahead, Edge stopped and turned to look at him. “What’s—“ Then he turned and saw the crowd. “I see. Hmmm.”

Pup pulled back, stuffing his hands into his pockets and ducking his head. He should have stayed home. No doubt Edge was thinking the same thing. Pup’s hands tightened into fists, frustrated with himself. He should have known better than to think he could do this. He should have known that he was—

Edge put a hand on his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Come with me,” he said, lacing his fingers with Pup’s. Reluctantly, Pup followed him, his soul twisting as they passed a mix of mortal monsters and humans. He ducked his head and held tight to Edge’s hand, only looking up when Edge tugged him over to a bench and sat him down. Pup’s soul still buzzed nervously…but Edge had seated him at a picnic table on the outskirts of the square. Near enough to be part of things—he could see everything from here, and the music was clearly audible, but not so loud it was overwhelming—but he was far enough to be separate from the hustle and bustle of the crowd. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.” With that, Edge walked off, only to return a little while later with food in hand. Pup sat up, and Edge smirked, passing over a plate.

They ate in companionable silence, just listening to the music. Edge had a small notepad out and was making a few last-minute additions to his list. Then, when they’d finished eating, he passed over a piece of rock-candy and said, “I’ll be back in a bit. Call me if you need me.” Then he disappeared into the crowd again. Pup wasn’t anxious anymore, though. Sighing contentedly, he watched the people walking amongst the stalls and examining the produce. Every once in a while, he’d catch a glimpse of the tall skeleton, but not even Edge could stand out in a crowd like this.

Just as the candy was starting to melt away, Pup noticed a particular booth at the end of the row. For a few seconds, he fiddled with the paper plate still before him, tearing it between his fingers. He checked his phone. Not sure if he could, if he was _allowed_ — Fingers snaking into his sleeve, he tugged at the ulna, then took a deep breath. Had Edge or Rus or Twist ever done anything to make him believe that they wouldn’t approve of this? No. No they hadn’t. Twist had encouraged him, if anything.

Swallowing, he stood up and crumpled the paper plate between his fingers, throwing it away. He skirted around the majority of the booths, avoiding the crowd. Then he sidled between two booths and stopped in front of the booth selling seeds and smaller plants. He couldn’t meet the fox monster’s eye, but he did manage to say, “i. i don’t know about—“ He gestured to the plants and seeds and bulbs. “—but….” He soul pulsed nervously, and he tugged on his sleeve. “i’ve been. clearing a space. for…for a garden.” He dared a quick glance up, and she smiled politely back at him.

“You’ve chosen the perfect time for planting bulbs,” she said brightly, nudging forward a few bags. “These are tulips. If you plant them now, they’ll pop up come spring next year. They’re an heirloom variety, so they aren’t necessarily going to look like the ones you buy at the store. But they’re just as beautiful, and their bulbs are much hardier, so they should come back year after year.” She grabbed a brochure on the care and tending of tulips and passed it over to him. Then, when she realized that she had a rapt audience, she started to relax a little and describe the various vegetables and flowers that could be planted for fall, and then she spoke animatedly about the various preparations he needed to make for winter and spring. “Really,” she said emphatically, “people say that spring is the time for gardening, but it’s a year-round job.”

She faltered momentarily when Edge appeared, setting his hand on Pup’s hipbone. Pup leaned into him, obviously welcoming the contact, and so she continued on, though she kept glancing at Edge uneasily. Pup suspected that she cut herself off sooner than she would have otherwise, due to Edge’s looming presence. He quietly thanked her for her help, then traded a handful of gold pieces for the tulip bulbs, accepting a brochure and a list of book recommendations. Then, with a smile, he waved goodbye and allowed Edge to escort him through the crowd—noting that most people happily got out of their way, now that Edge was with him.

Once they were out of the crowd, Edge looked at the bag of bulbs and asked, “For your garden?” Pup just nodded, still smiling quietly. He looked to the woven basket Edge carried at his side, cocking his head inquisitively. “Ingredients,” he said, tilting his chin up with pride, “for this week’s meals.” A small smile crept across Pup’s features, delighted and amused by Edge’s apparently joy. Then a thought seemed to strike the taller monster and he asked, “Have you considered planting some herbs? Fresh rosemary would certainly be nice….”

Pup’s answering smile was broad and open. He’d be more than happy to plant some rosemary for Edge. Or whatever the vampire wanted for his kitchen, honestly. He wanted to be _useful_ , ~~not just a burden to the others—~~

“hey!” Rus called from across the street, carrying his own bag of goods. Edge nodded in acknowledgement, checking both ways before walking across. “you find everything you were looking for, edgelord?” Rus asked.

Edge nodded in affirmation, then nudged Pup forward, saying, “Pup found a few things too.”

Rus cocked his head, and blushing, Pup said, “tulip bulbs. for the garden.”

As they often did, Rus and Edge shared a look. “twist’ll be glad to hear that,” Rus said, and Pup perked up instantly. Rus smirked when he saw that, knuckling the top of Pup’s head. “c’mon. let’s go get some ice cream.” Pup tugged on the bag Rus was carrying, though, and a smile broke out across the demon’s face. “i’ve got a new quilt i’m gonna start working on.” Digging through the bag, he held up the graphing notebook. “i’ve been working on a new design. i got some fabric swatches, so i can make a few sample squares before I start on the real thing.”

As they walked, Rus and Pap peered at the notebook where Rus had sketched his design, while Edge guided them around lampposts and benches with a put-upon sigh. The ice cream shop was brightly lit and smelled of sweet cream and freshly made waffle cones. Children were running around out front, giggling and screaming. Pup smiled slightly, amused as a harried pair of parents walked past, hauling a toddler over one shoulder and ushering two older children ahead of them.

The skeletons waited patiently, debating the merits of certain varieties of ice cream. Pup remained tucked between Rus and Edge, so he wasn’t jostled by any strangers. It made him feel safe and protected, and it allowed him to relax marginally, despite the buzz and bustle surrounding them. Edge refused to get a cone of his own, so Rus ordered two scoops for himself and Pup, reasoning that Edge could have some of theirs. Pup assumed he was only saying that as an excuse for a second scoop—though why he thought he needed an excuse was beyond Pup—until they stepped outside and Rus offered the cone to Edge. Rolling his eyelights, Edge reluctantly licked away a portion of ice cream, though he did smile lightly at the flavor.

After that, they found a bench overlooking the ocean and sat down together, watching the crescent moon trek across the sky and listening to the crash of the waves as they finished their ice cream. Pup curled into Rus, not precisely chilled, but the crisp fall air did encourage him to curl closer. On his other side, Edge threw an arm over both of them, smiling slightly as he did so. Faintly, Pup could hear the band packing away their instruments as the Farmer’s Market started to wind down. It had been a good night, and he was glad he’d decided to come with them. But—

“…what happened to twist?” he asked.

Rus and Edge shared another look. Rus lifted a shoulder in a partial shrug, while Edge crossed his arms. “He does this sometimes. Heads off without an explanation. He usually turns up again in a few hours or a few days. Don’t worry about him too much. He’s damn dragon. There’s not a lot out there that can actually hurt him.” Under his breath, Edge added, “Nowadays he at least has a cell phone for emergencies.”

Pup made a noncommittal sound, thinking uneasily of Twist’s cracked socket. No one spoke for a few minutes; the reminder of their missing fourth had certainly spoiled the mood. “you wanna start heading back, edgelord?”

Edge nodded, regarding Pup questioningly. Briefly, Pup looked out over the ocean. He wouldn’t mind staying longer. He’d never seen the ocean before. But…the reminder of Twist’s absence had soured his enjoyment. He nodded curtly and stood, stretching. Still, his gaze was drawn back to the glitter of moonlight on the waves. He smiled faintly, remembering what Twist had said. It wouldn’t be that far to the ocean from their home. Not as the dragon flies. Perhaps he could persuade Twist to take him out this way sometime.

With that thought, he followed the others back to the car, holding the bag of tulip bulbs close to his chest.

 

Twist sailed out over the ocean, allowing the currents of air to carry him along. Every once in a while, he’d force magic through the thin bones of his wings and propel himself up, away from the rolling sea. Flying out over open water like this always made his soul pulse in a mix of anxiety and adrenaline. Other monster might have forgotten what lurked in the depths, but he certainly had not. There were things in this world that could make even a dragon seem small, and most of them made their home in the ocean.

Hopefully, though, they wouldn’t be found so close to shore. If he craned his long neck around, he could actually still see the faint glimmer of light along the shore, where the town was hosting their weekly farmer’s market. He hoped the others were enjoying themselves. Just thinking about them made something in his soul lurch and ache to turn around…but he continued onward, until even the faint light of the town had disappeared entirely.

Ahead, a small island, little more than an outcropping of rock really, thrust up from the waves. He opened his jaws and bellowed, the roar so low and deep it would have been essentially inaudible to most monsters. They’d have felt it in their chest, though, even from miles away.

An answering call came up from the rocks. Clear and sweet and haunting. Smoke curled from Twist’s nostrils, and he tilted his wings, swooping through the sky to land on one of the jutting rocks. Slick stone slipped under his talons, and he flared his wings to keep his balance. He vocalized again, the sound almost like an inquisitive purr, though it was nothing like a skeleton’s normal purr. Or a cat’s, for that matter. The singing cut out, and another skeleton emerged from the surf. He didn’t bother with clothing—he was a creature of salt and water and sand, and not nearly as inclined toward mingling with mortals as Twist. He was draped in gold and silver, though. It ringed his fingers until they were very nearly encased, and chains of gold were woven through his ribs and wrapped around his spine.

Personally, Twist thought it must be difficult to get around like that, but what did he know about siren culture anyway? Carefully, he folded his wings and let go of his other form, allowing his bones to shrink and his ecto-body to fade away. Excess magic burned off of him, golden smoke curling around his naked form.

The siren—who adamantly refused to give him a name, despite everything—stared back at him, raking his eyelights over Twist’s bare bones. “pretty dragon,” he said, voice lilting, “come to visit again? how sweet. why don’t you come down to say ‘hello’, love?” Twist could feel him trying to Lure him over, but he just snorted, smoking curling from his nasal aperture.

“Why d’ya keep tryin’ that? Ya know it don’ work on me.”

The siren’s grin was sharp and predatory. “nothing ventured, nothing gained.” Twist crouched down, simply watching the other skeleton. The siren settled on another rock, his gaze never leaving Twist. “have you brought me something?”

Twist smiled slightly. “Careful, darlin’. I’m gonna start thinkin’ ya only like me fer the things I can fetch fer ya.”

“you have another use?”

Twist chuckled, drawing the bag from his ribcage. “Yeah, yeah. Greedy bastard. Here.” He tossed a bag of candy down to the siren. “Fer yer sweet-tooth, sweetheart.”

The siren snatched it up, ripping into the package and digging out the candy-coated chocolates. Twist settled more comfortably into his crouch, something inside of him loosening as he looked the siren over, checking for injuries or other signs of damage. Thankfully, the siren’s bones were pristine as always. A deep purr started in his chest and he relaxed against the rock, sockets half-shut in contentment.

The siren just watched him from below, slowly making his way through the candy. “why do you keep coming here?” the siren asked, head cocked inquisitively. “what do you get out of this?”

“What can I say, darlin’? Yer a great conversationalist. ‘sides, us monsters gotta stick tagether. ‘specially the one’s that’re more monstrous ‘n usual.”

The siren regarded him suspiciously, humming in consideration. “if you come to talk,” he said, starting to climb up the rock, “then talk.” He paused briefly, dipping his fingers into a crevice to pull out a crab. It snapped its claws at him, but the siren just popped it into his mouth and crunched it between his teeth, shell and all. Soon enough, they were lying beside each other, neither of them overly concerned with their nudity. “tell me of your vampire and your demon,” the siren said.

“There’s a werewolf now too,” Twist said, starting to describe the events of that night months back.

“only fools and madmen seek the fae, dragon,” the siren said, “so i suppose i shouldn’t be surprised, but next time you are so tempted, i sincerely hope you’ll seek me out instead. i’m far less dangerous.”

Twist laughed at that. “Darlin’, I ain’t met a thing more dangerous ‘n you.”

“no?” the siren asked, pretty and predatory and all too tempting.

“Not yet,” Twist affirmed, allowing himself to remember being dragged into the water and pulled deep, deep down. Had he been anything other than a dragon, his dust would have joined the litter of wrecked ships and lost lives below. “Call it a long-term goal.”

“death by obsession?”

Twist chuckled, amused. “Maybe.” A cool hand wrapped around his cervical vertebrae, and the siren was suddenly much closer, eyelights boring into Twist’s.

“if it is death you seek,” he said, “you need look no further.”

A grin spread across Twist’s features, and he brought a hand up to tighten around the siren’s fingers, claws raking against his own vertebrae and the siren’s gold-ringed metacarpals. “Yeah? Squeeze tighter, sweetheart. ‘m still breathin’.” The siren just snarled and pushed him away, causing him to topple off the rock and toward the water below. Wings snapping into existence, Twist glided over the water, toes dipping into the ocean, before the rest of his body finished shifting. The siren just sat atop the rock, laughing and gesturing for Twist to rejoin him.

Being both a fool and a madman, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that everybody! It's fluff! Pure fluff! I needed that. Thank you all for indulging me.


	5. Old growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup can feel something watching from the woods. Something ancient.
> 
> Twist wants to introduce them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed trigger warning in the endnotes contains spoilers.
> 
> Warning for: off-screen violence, minor character death, and major character death (characters are named in the endnotes).

_(He ran fast and hard, small feet slipping on the mounds of pine needles and tripping through the undergrowth. Huge fern fronds smacked him as he ran past, and he ducked under a fallen tree, tumbling to the ground as his toes caught on a hidden root. He rolled forward, arms wrapped protectively around the dark blue egg. Panting, he scrambled back to his feet and kept running._

_Behind him, he could still hear his pursuers. Bigger and stronger and faster than him. They’d catch him eventually. He was just too small. His breath hitched even as he pushed himself to run faster, though it was starting to take its toll. His chest ached and his soul felt alarmingly hot, like it was going to burst open if he kept pushing himself like this. His knee joints felt like they were on fire, and his arm bones ached from carrying the egg. It made running difficult, but he refused to drop it or to abandon it and shift forms, even if he would be faster on four legs. The dragon inside was the last of his family, and he refused to abandon them. Even if it was becoming increasingly obvious to him that they would die together._

_Ahead, an unnatural trio of stones loomed. Two of the stones were set on their ends like pillars, and the third rested across their tops, forming something that looked remarkably like a doorway. He barely noticed, even as he passed between the standing stones, one arm scraping against its side. Magic ~~—his dam’s magic, spilt and sprayed when they caught her dragon form and dragged her down, flashing blades cutting through her ectoflesh and piercing her soul—~~ smeared across the stone, marking it._

_He tripped again, this time falling flat on his face. The egg bounced out of his arms, and he smacked his chin against the forest floor, hard enough to rattle his teeth. Tears welled in his sockets, and he dug his tiny claws into the earth, struggling to hold in his sobs. Crying would do him no good._

_He’d come so far already, but he was so small, and he could go no further. He looked up, fixing his gaze on the blue egg. Even if he couldn’t hope to survive, perhaps he could save his younger sibling. Forcing himself to his feet, he scooped up the egg and searched out a place to hide it, trying to wipe his tears away. Pine needles and dust clung to his bare bones, still sticky with his dam’s spent magic. Before he could find a place for it, though, the men chasing him came into view, shouting as they spotted him._

_Clutching the egg to his chest, he took a step back, soul hammering as he realized that he’d failed. Not only to save himself, but to save the last of his nestmates. More tears welled as his mind raced, trying to decide what to do. What he_ could _do._

_Then a pair of hands settled on his shoulders, and he jumped, realizing that they’d somehow managed to circle around him—but when he turned to look, there was no one there. The hands remained, though. They were skeletal, much like his own, but a neat hole had been cut through the center of each. Though the gesture seemed like it was meant to be comforting, seeing a disembodied pair of hands resting on his shoulders was anything but._

_The men hadn’t noticed. Their armor—a mix of wood and hardened leather—clacked as they approached, swords flashing even in the dim light under the trees’ canopy. They paused briefly when they came to the standing stones but continued on when they saw him standing there, frozen in terror. None of them passed between the stones, though. Twist was beginning to wonder if he’d made a mistake in doing so._

_As the men closed in, however, one of the hands lifted off his shoulder, a newly formed arm extending from it, draped in white cloth. The men froze, staring. A voice suddenly rang out, like the ringing of bells and the rustling of leaves—but also like the scraping of branches and the howling of wolves. It sent a shiver down the little dragon’s spine, and it made the men stumble back, even before Twist managed to process the words._

**_~What business have you in my forest?~_ **

_One of the men dropped to his knees, while another tried to run. A disembodied hand caught him by the neck and brought him back to the clearing, leaving him to dangle before the dragon and whatever creature loomed behind him. The others—ten in all—just stared, utterly paralyzed. The hand that had lifted from Twist’s shoulder touched the man’s forehead, pressing into his skull until it penetrated with a faint_ pop _. The man’s feet kicked and his eyes went wide and unfocused, while his mouth dropped open._

**_~I see,~_** _the creature said. The hand still on Twist’s shoulder tightened. Then the fingers retracted from the man’s forehead and he dropped to the ground, spasming and drooling. His forehead was completely unmarred._

_The others tried to run, but more hands appeared, taking hold of their arms, their necks, their legs. The hand on his shoulder suddenly spun him around, and all Twist could see was a blanket of white. He tried to turn, but the creature held firm._

_Then the screaming started.)_

 

After carefully reading the brochure again, Pup set the bag of tulip bulbs to the side and pulled on a pair of gardening gloves. It was a warm fall morning, the crispness of the early hour burned away by the sun. The area he’d chosen—nice and sunny, like the brochure said—was already cleared and weeded. Now he just needed to loosen the soil and fertilize it, then he’d be ready to plant.

Stripping off his jacket, he carefully folded it and set it aside, grabbing a hoe to start loosening the soil. It wasn’t hard work, exactly—it was a relatively small area, and the soil was already somewhat loose from his earlier weeding. But it was a warm morning, and soon enough, sweat began to bead on his bones. When the soil was loose, he bent to grab the bag of fertilizer and spread it over the area he’d cleared. Picking the hoe up once more, he worked the manure into the dirt, ignoring the pungent odor.

As he worked, he became steadily more certain that someone was watching him. He paused, looking toward the house. He expected Twist or Rus to appear—Edge, of course, would be dead sleep by now—and maybe make some comment about his exposed bones or his work ethic, but the door to the backyard was closed, and he couldn’t see anyone watching through any of the windows.

Huh.

Still unsettled, he surveyed the forest, searching for another pair of eyes. He saw nothing, but the uneasy feeling wouldn’t leave. He continued to work the soil, but his movements were slower now, not as smooth or as certain. Then, just as suddenly as the feeling came, it passed, and he exhaled in relief. It felt like something immense had been staring at him with undeserved intensity. He’d never felt so damn small in his entire life.

Later, once the bulbs were planted, Pup came back inside and headed immediately for the shower, uncomfortably aware that he had to smell of dried sweat and manure. He hadn’t expected to find Twist in his room on returning, though. The dragon shifter was sprawled across Pup’s bed like he owned it…which. Well. _Technically_. Standing beside the bed and clad in nothing but a towel, Pup cleared his throat, waiting for Twist to notice him.

Twist rolled onto his side, reaching out to grab Pup and pull him onto the bed as he did so. They landed with Pup straddling Twist, while Twist rested his hands on Pup’s iliac crests. His eyelights were drawn into slits, like a cat’s pupil’s—or a dragon’s—and his gaze roamed freely over Pup’s exposed bones. Pup recognized that look and his soul clenched, something that wasn’t quite anticipation warming him. There was nothing necessarily sexual in Twist’s gaze, though it could become that with a nudge. Rather, he was looking at Pup with a mix of wonder and desperation—like Pup was, in that moment, the most important person in the world.

It was a heady, powerful feeling, and Pup couldn’t help but revel in it. He leaned down to kiss Twist—lightly, sweetly—and the dragon passively accepted the kiss, making no move to deepen it, even as his hands started to rove over Pup’s bones. “How’s the garden comin’?” Twist asked when Pup pulled away. He gave a one-shouldered shrug in answer. It wasn’t much of a garden yet. Just a few cleared patches and some tulip bulbs. “Ya need help, sweetheart? Er tools? Er—?”

Pup planted a hand over his mouth, shaking his head slightly. “i’ve got what i need,” he said, and some of the tension went out of Twist’s bones. Another slow kiss soothed away the rest. Pulling back, Pup asked, “is that why you were watching me?”

Twist cocked a brow-bone. “I wasn’t watchin’ ya, darlin’.”

“…rus?”

“Rus an’ Edge’re asleep in Edge’s room.” Sheepishly, he added, “I got kicked out fer talkin’ too much.” But Slim was looking out the window, past his fledgling garden and into the wood beyond. He’d been hoping he just hadn’t been able to see one of the others looking out at him. Perhaps he’d simply imagined it, but…. _( ~~Hackles raised, the wolf stirred from sleep~~.)_ His instincts said otherwise.

Twist ran a hand down his back, touching each spinous process. Only then did Pup realize the processes of his thoracic vertebrae had started to lengthen, while his mandible had extended into a muzzle. “Somethin’ wrong, sweetheart?” Twist asked, sounding blessedly calm. Not at all concerned that his lover was mid-transformation, but definitely worried that something might be upsetting him. “Ya okay?”

Pup exhaled slowly, trying to get his body back under control. Twist’s hands stroked down his spine and ribs, the gesture soothing and gentle. Slowly, Pup forced the wolf back, shaking his head to clear it. It had been months since he’d started to shift like that, the change brought on by anxiety rather than the moon. “i—“ Pup hesitated. He knew how it would sound. But, of all monsters, Twist would understand. “when i was outside, i thought i felt someone watching me.” Despite himself, Pup looked away, waiting for Twist to tell him he was being ridiculous or to laugh it off.

For a few moments, Twist was silent. Then—“Ya up fer a hike, sweetheart?” Pup gave him a puzzled look, but Twist added, “There’s someone I want ya ta meet.”

 

_(Twist stirred, not entirely sure what had roused him from his nap. Then he heard it again—a faint crack and pop. Sitting up, he turned toward the shallow pit he’d dug, and the nest of coals he’d made to keep his nestmate’s egg warm. Then his sockets widened and he rushed over, watching as a small crack appeared in the egg’s surface. A skeletal hand appeared on his shoulder, and a figure in white loomed over him. Excitedly, Twist tugged on the spirit’s robes. “They’re hatching!”_

_The spirit rested a hand on his skull, scratching his coronal suture. **~So they are.~** Twist curled up in the spirit’s lap, pulling the egg from the bed of coals._

_“Am I…s’posed ta help?” He looked up at the spirit. A mask hid the spirit’s true features, two lines extending either upwards or down from the eyeholes. Beyond the eyeholes there was a vast nothingness that Twist did not dare attempt to parse. Even as young as he was, he wasn’t that stupid. Tree branches grew from behind the mask, shaped like a deer’s antlers. Flowers and new leaves grew from each branch, signaling the beginning of spring._

_The spirit considered the question. **~I think not.~** So Twist just settled against him and watched the cracks grow and spread. For so long, he’d been certain that he’d failed. That the egg wouldn’t hatch. That the last member of his slain family was dead. Seeing those spreading cracks brought tears to his sockets. **~You are too young,~** the spirit said, **~to have shed so many tears.~** _

_“I’m not cryin’ ‘cause I’m sad,” Twist said, “I’m cryin’ ‘cause I’m happy!”_

_The spirit cocked his head. **~How can you tell?~**_

_The question made him giggle. “I can tell ‘cause I’m happy!”_

**_~I see,~_ ** _the spirit said gravely. Then he leaned forward, watching as a bony snout pressed against the cracked eggshell. With a final push, the hatchling managed to free its head. Twist held his breath, watching the small dragon peer up at him, making chirping sounds. Soul stuttering, Twist chirped back, trilling when his younger sibling lurched and tumbled free of the eggshell._

_“Ya did it!” he said cheerfully, petting the small dragon carefully. “ ‘m proud ‘a ya.” The small dragon peered up at him, skull bobbing as it struggled to support itself. Blue magic, so dark it was nearly purple, coated the hatchling’s skull and tiny bones. Carefully Twist started to wipe the spent magic away, giggling. “Ya look like ya’ve been rollin’ in blackberries.”_

_The tiny dragon trilled again, taking a few tremulous steps. They sniffed the air a few times, tiny claws pricking at Twist’s bones as they climbed out of his lap. Then they found the bed of coals and purred, nosing at the embers. With a pleased sigh, they curled up in the embers, shifting until their bones were immersed in the coal bed. Wisps of indigo smoke wafted off the coals as the spent magic burned away._

_The spirit leaned forward, observing the sleeping hatchling. “They need a name,” Twist said, turning around to look up at him expectantly. “Whadaya think we should call ‘em?”_

_The spirit gazed down at him, looking bemused. **~They are your sibling. That honor falls to you.~**_

_“But yer the grown-up; yer s’posed ta do that. ‘m too little still.”_

**_~Little one, a name bestowed by one such as I will have lasting consequences. You must do it.~_ **

_“Oh.” He hadn’t thought of that. “Um.” He considered the matter. “…Blackberry?” he suggested, uncertain. The spirit only nodded._

**_~A good name for a child of spring.~_ **

_Twist squirmed in his lap, nearly purring at the perceived praise.)_

Pup hadn’t know what to expect when Twist invited him on the hike, but he certainly hadn’t expected Twist to pack a bucket, a broom, soap, a brush, and a Rubik’s cube of all things, into a rucksack, in addition to a trio of sandwiches and water bottles. They took a well-worn path through the woods behind the house. Oak trees, many of which had to be hundreds of years old, loomed over them, squat and gnarled. Leaves crackled underfoot and acorns littered the path.

As they walked, Pup’s uncertainty and unease faded, especially when Twist started talking. As was his habit, Twist didn’t say much of any consequence, mostly talking about the various plants they passed, but the chatter was soothing, almost hypnotic. Pup also appreciated that Twist didn’t demand much input from him, though he would have welcomed it, had Pup chosen to speak.

After about an hour of walking—the trees getting broader and thicker, the undergrowth to either side of the path thick enough to trip up even the most determined hiker—they came to a set of standing stones. Pup paused, eyeing them. “it looks like a doorway,” he said uneasily. He wasn’t sure what gave him that impression, but it was impossible to shake now that he’d noticed it.

“Ya ain’t got nuthin’ ta worry ‘bout, Pup. Not if yer intentions er good.” Pup hesitated, but Twist turned and tugged him forward. “C’mon,” he said, chuckling, “yer fine.” He pull Pup under the arch of the standing stones and led him onward.

“where are we going?” Pup finally thought to ask. He’d been content to follow Twist for the past hour so, but his uncertainty was starting to morph into anxiety. He trusted Twist, of course…but Twist had some interesting ideas regarding the definition of the word ‘fun’.

“Here, sweetheart,” he replied, stepping aside so Pup could see the clearing just ahead. He looked between Twist and the shrine resting just before the reaching arms of a young oak tree. It was a very simple shrine—a stone slab set on the ground and a wooden roof overtop, supported by four pillars that rose from each corner of the slab. Nothing like the elaborate temple in town, or even some of the shrines farmers and fishermen maintained to appease the gods of earth and sea. It was small too. Probably large enough for them to sit side-by-side on the slab, but the roof was too short for them to stand under comfortably.

This place had not been made for worship, Pup realized. It was too isolated. Too distant from anyone that might want to seek it out. “…twist?” Pup asked, unnerved. Once again, it felt like someone was watching him. Intent and curious. Not _malevolent_ but…. He took a step closer to Twist, who was kneeling by the shrine and rooting through his rucksack. “what’s happening?”

Grinning, Twist looked up at him and said, “No need ta be nervous, darlin’. Everythin’s fine. I promise. Ya wanna gimme a hand?” Pup stared down at him, suspiciously eyeing the hand broom he held out. Slowly, Pup accepted it and knelt down. “There ya go, Pup. Now jus’ sweep the stone, an’ I’ll scrub it down.”

Hackles up and bones tense, Pup nonetheless started to sweep the dust and debris from the stone.

 

_(Twist followed behind the spirit, trying to ignore his restless soul. Blackberry was back at the shrine, ‘guarding’ it. The shrine needed no guarding, but it would give Blackberry something to do and it would keep him in the sacred grove, where he was safe. Just in front of him, the spirit didn’t so much walk as glide across the forest floor. This late in summer, his branches were laden with golden apples. And while Twist was not stupid enough to reach for them…his gaze kept fixing on them, noting their shine._

**_~I wished to speak to you.~_ ** _Twist looked up, head cocked. They talked all the time. He had no idea what the spirit might mean. Stopping suddenly, the spirit added, **~It is not an easy thing. I confess I have put it off. Too long, perhaps~** He turned, his depthless gaze meeting Twist’s eyelights. **~I have enjoyed having you here. Both of you. It is good to be near to mortals again. So easy to forget….~** He trailed off, looking into the middle distance. **~…so easy….~** Shaking his head and making the golden apples sway, he gestured for Twist to sit. When they were seated across from each other, the spirit asked, **~What do you know of bowerbirds?~**_

_Of all the questions Twist might have anticipated, that certainly wasn’t one of them. “It’s a bird,” he guessed, causing the spirit to laugh. It sounded like the rustling of leaves._

**_~Indeed,~_ ** _the spirit agreed, his white mask shifting to showcase a smile…though there was something inexplicably sad in the curve of the mouth. **~They are known for building elaborately decorated nests,~** he said a moment later, **~They collect seashells or pebbles or bones and pile them up in front of their bowers. Some even gather flowers.~**_

_Twist blinked. “Really? Tha’s—“ He shut his sockets and pressed his palm to his forehead, rubbing at it as if he could press the memory back. But he remembered piles of gold and gems. And he remembered seeing the burnt bones of sheep and cattle and men. His dam had even used the latter to teach him and his siblings how to find their second form. He stood, shaking his head. “I…I don’ wanna talk about this—“_

_A disembodied hand caught his wrist and held him there. He snarled, golden magic flooding his sockets. But the spirit loomed in front of him, two more hands cupping his mandible. **~You’re a dragon, and not so little anymore. You need more than what this forest can offer.~**_

_Magic still activated, he hissed. “No. Blackberry’s safe ‘ere. So ’m I. I ain’t takin’ him out inta a world that’ll jus’ cut ‘im down.”_

_The spirit smiled sadly. **~It has been good. Watching you grow. Keeping you safe. But I would be a poor guardian if I permitted you to remain. It is time for you to go.~** Twist snarled again, trying to jerk out of his hold, but the spirit held him firm. Stilling his struggles, Twist allowed his fear and his hurt to show._

_“Yer really gonna make us leave? I thought—“_

_The mask’s eyeholes closed and the spirit’s head dipped forward. The restraining hands turned gentle, smoothing over Twist’s skull and shoulders before reaching down to squeeze his hands. **~You are a dragon. Denying your other half will only make you miserable. I cannot abide that.~**_

_Head down, Twist tried to steady his breathing and to push back the threatening tears. “I’ll jus’ make like a bowerbird and collect shells an’ shit. I don’ gotta—I don’t_ want _ta leave,” he spoke the last part clearly, making an effort to enunciate his words. “This is our home.”_

**_~Has it helped so far?~_ ** _the spirit asked, and it took Twist a moment to realize what he was talking about. Then he thought of the shiny rocks and fossils and interesting shards of bone that he’d been bringing back to the shrine. Piling them around the edges of the grove. Burying them. Digging them back up just so he could turn them over in his hands. He hadn’t really noticed that he’d been doing it. It had just been something to do. But…._

_He could not deny that he felt as if something was missing, or that he’d been restless and snappish of late. Even Blackberry had started to tiptoe around him, wary of his changing moods. The spirit squeezed his hand. **~This is part of who you are, my dragon. You cannot deny it. You cannot change it or put it off. Trying to do so will bring you nothing but misery.~** A gentle hand touched his cheekbone. **~I do not want that for you. You must go. Build your hoard. Find your place. Be happy for me.~**_

_Glaring, Twist made one last attempt, “Yeah. My dam an’ her hatchlings sure are fuckin’ happy.”_

_The spirit only shook his head. **~Pain can never be avoided entirely. Life is pain and sorrow and suffering.~** He lifted Twist’s chin, forcing him to meet the mask’s depthless gaze. **~But it is also joy and laughter and mirth. No life is lived without both good and ill.~** Running a thumb over Twist’s cheekbone, the spirit said again, **~There is no life for you here. Go. Live. Take the good and the bad. Most importantly of all…~** He touched the center of Twist’s forehead and said, **~Be a source of good in this world, my dragon. Do not add to the suffering and the sorrow. There is enough of that already.~**_

_The words struck him down to his soul. He swallowed tightly, then ducked his head and dropped into a bow. When he straightened, the spirit was gone, leaving only a hail of gilded leaves…and a single golden apple at his feet.)_

 

Pup sat on his haunches, watching Twist scrub methodically at the stone. While Twist was busy, Pup remained alert and ready. He didn’t like this. He could feel _something_ looking at them through the trees. The wind caused the oak leaves to rattle, and it put him in mind of a snake warning him off. A quick glance at Twist, and Pup sighed. The dragon was still entirely unconcerned.

Sometimes, Pup appreciated Twist’s relaxed attitude, but right now, he really wished he’d show a little bit more caution or at least some self-awareness. Unablet to change Twist’s attitude, Pup kept watch, determined to guard his friend and lover.

“There!” Twist said brightly, sitting up. “Nice an’ clean.” Brushing off his hands, he turned to Pup and asked, “Ya hungry?”

Taking a steadying breath, Pup said, “twist…i. i really don’t like this. it doesn’t feel right. can we go back?”

Twist smiled sadly and held out a hand. “C’mere, Pup.” Hesitantly, Pup first surveyed their surroundings once more, then accepted Twist’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled into the other monster’s arms. Resting his head on Pup’s skull and pulling Pup’s spine flush against his ribs, Twist held him close and tight, arms crossed in front of Pup’s ribs. “Ya trust me, right?”

“yes,” Pup said, squirming a bit, “but—“

“Then ya know I wouldn’t put ya at risk. Don’t worry, sweetheart. Yer safe. He’s jus’ a bit shy. Tha’s all. So why don’ we eat, while we wait fer ‘im ta come out, huh?”

Sighing, Pup agreed and Twist squeezed him briefly before releasing him to rummage through his rucksack again. He pulled out the sandwiches and passed one to Pup, while he grabbed another for himself. Before eating, though, he pulled the Rubik’s cube from the sack and set it on the stone. Looking out into the forest, he called out, “Brought ya a present, sweetheart.”

Pup’s spine went stiff at the confirmation. There was _something_ out there. Watching them. “…twist….”

“Shhh,” Twist soothed, starting to project / peace / security / strength / safety /. “Trust me, darlin’. Jus’ trust me.”

He did. So Pup leaned against Twist, soaking in the projections…though absolutely nothing could soothe the tension from his bones. Around them, the oak trees creaked and their leaves rattled. Then Pup realized that he couldn’t feel any breeze.

 

_(Twist made the hike to the shrine alone. It would be the first time since—but he pushed the thought away, the wound too raw to dwell on. He rubbed at his damaged socket, still not used to the network of cracks in the bone. Instead, he focused on his surroundings. Even now, as a full-grown dragon, he felt small in comparison to the towering trees he passed._

_Fallen trees, their trunks often broad enough that they were at least double his height, had become nursery logs, supporting newly growing trees in a line along the fallen trunk. Underfoot, mosses and fallen pine needles slicked his path, and huge ferns draped their fronds overhead. He picked his way through wild blackberry bushes and past the wild huckleberry plants, the blackberry vines barren and thorny this deep into winter. ~~He very carefully did not think about his brother~~. Rain filtered through the tree branches overhead, soaking him in a matter of minutes._

_Finally, he came to the standing stones. He paused for a moment, reverently laying a hand over one pillar. Then he passed beneath the arch and continued on to the clearing ahead. He stopped dead, arms hanging limp at his sides._

_The tree—_ his _tree—had toppled. The roots had torn free from the earth, uprooting the shrine and the clearing at the heart of the grove. “No,” he whispered, running forward. As he got closer, the true nature of the scene became clear. A bolt of lightning had struck the giant tree, and its upper trunk had shattered. “Guardian!” he screamed—the only ‘name’ the spirit had ever offered him. “Where are ya?! Guardian!”_

_Before he could work himself into a frenzy, a hand settled on his shoulder, and he spun, wrapping his arms tight around the spirit’s amorphous form. A choked sob caught in his throat, and he buried his face in the spirit’s shoulder. “I thought—“ A hand cradled the back of his skull, but when the spirit pulled away to regard him, Twist shook his head. “No,” he murmured, “_ no _.”_

_The spirit’s horns were broken and leafless. His mask was cracked, and his robes were dirtied and fraying. **~Not even immortals are truly immortal, my dragon,~** he said.)_

 

Twist suddenly tightened his grip on Pup and said, happily, “There ya are, darlin’. I was hopin’ ya wouldn’t get too nervous, seein’ I brought a new friend with me.”

A small skeleton peered out at them from the woods, garbed in white. Though…he was also wearing a red scarf around his neck. It looked suspiciously like one of the scarves Twist liked to knit in his spare time. It took Pup a moment, then he realized it wasn’t just a small skeleton—it was a child. One hand tightened around Twist’s forearm. What the _hell_ was a child doing, living out in the middle of the woods? Something was not right here, and it was putting him on edge.

Regarding them warily, the child stopped a few feet away. ~I’VE SEEN HIM!~ the child suddenly said, their voice surprisingly loud in the silence. It carried with it the sound of bells and crackling leaves. ~WILL HE BRING THE FLOWERS BACK?~

“Don’ know, sweetheart. I think he’s tryin’, though.” He looked to Pup for confirmation, and Pup, bewildered, just nodded helplessly. The small skeleton took a step forward, and only then did Pup notice the nubs growing from his skull. They looked like horns…except the texture was wrong. Was that…wood? He looked Pup up and down, then his gaze met Pup’s and the werewolf’s breath stuttered to a stop.

The child’s sockets were empty, and beyond the rim of bone, something depthless and ageless looked back at him. A small hand reached out, catching his jaw. Pup’s heel dug into the dirt as he tried to press himself back, push himself away. Twist kept him in place, though, apparently unconcerned that they were being examined by an ageless god-child. ~HE’S THE WOLF,~ the spirit proclaimed, grinning. And as soon as he smiled, open and unreserved, all of Pup’s reservations melted away. It was like seeing the sun after a long day of rain. ~HE RUNS WITH YOU!~

Twist chuckled. “I run with ‘im, yeah. When the moon’s full.”

The child cocked their head and looked to Twist. ~WHY ONLY THEN?~

“Don’ know, sweetheart. Pup?”

Both of them turned to him, and Pup just shook his head, confused. “that’s…that’s when i change,” he said, grabbing hold of his left ulna and running his thumb over the scars there.

Stepping close, the child seemed to look through him and into his soul. ~CHANGE?~

“yeah. that’s….” He took a breath. “that’s when i change into a wolf.”

The child laughed merrily, and the nearby oaks seemed to dance in response, their leaves shaking and limbs swaying despite the lack of wind. ~SILLY PUP. YOU’RE ALWAYS A WOLF.~ Then, as if dismissing Pup entirely, he turned to Twist and said proudly, ~THERE’S A SQUIRREL LIVING IN MY TREE! DO YOU WANT TO MEET HIM?~

“I don’ know, sweetheart. Squirrels’re pretty skittish. I don’ know if he’ll want ta meet a dragon an’ a wolf.”

The small skeleton planted his hands on his hips. ~HOW RUDE! IF HE’S LIVING IN MY TREE HE NEEDS TO LEARN MANNERS.~

“If anyone can teach a squirrel some manners, it’d be you, darlin’. Ya wanna see what I brought ya?”

~IS IT A PUZZLE?~ he asked, dashing over to the stone. Then, seeing the Rubik’s cube, he squealed in delight, both feet leaving the ground as a small whirlwind spun around him, kicking up dust and leaves and fluttering the fabric of his robes. His fingers played excitedly over the cube, his smile ever-present. Then he started to talk about all the things that had been going on in the forest as he played with the cube.

Apparently, several hundred spiders had recently hatched from their eggs, and the toadstools were growing thick in a valley just over the next hill. The squirrels were hoarding food for the coming winter, and the jays were doing the same. More ominously, he announced that a pack of humans had started down the road but he’d ‘take care’ of them before they could get close. Pup had no idea what that meant, but Twist just gave a pleased purr, so he decided he simply wouldn’t ask. There were some things he’d likely be better off just not knowing.

All the while, Twist held him close and rested his chin on Pup’s shoulder, asking questions and listening intently to everything the spirit said. Realizing that they’d likely be here for a while, Pup settled back against him and allowed his sockets to droop and his limbs to relax. Twist smiled slightly, lacing his fingers with Pup’s.

 

_(“No,” Twist said, “No! I won’t—I can’t—“ Then, magic flaring in his damaged socket, he snarled, “_ What can I do?”

_A disintegrating hand lifted, touching Twist’s cheekbone. **~There is nothing to be done. My tree has been uprooted and my shrine destroyed. It’s my time, dragon.~**_

_“No,” Twist insisted, a draconic growl vibrating his chest. “There must be somethin’. Anythin’. Just tell me what to do, an’ I’ll do it.”_

_The spirit cupped his mandible, studying Twist’s features. Something ancient stared back at him through the mask’s eyeholes. **~Will you grant me a boon?~**_

_Twist laid his hands overtop the spirit’s, stepping close. “Anythin’,” he reaffirmed, “Whatever ya need. Say the word.”_

_The spirit’s mask quirked into a smile, though it caused the cracks in his mask to widen. **~Take this.~** He took Twist’s hand and pressed something into it. **~Plant it somewhere warm. Lay a stone before it and mark the grove with a set of standing stones.~**_

_Twist opened his hand and looked at the ball of magic resting in his palm. As he watched, it morphed into an acorn, still glowing faintly with the spirit’s magic. “What—?” He swallowed and looked back up at the spirit. “What is this?”_

**_~It is a small piece of my essence. Given time and care, it will grow into a proper forest spirit.~_ **

_“So this…this will this save you?”_

_The spirit’s smile was sad. **~It is only a piece of me. A seedling. My time is over.~** He looked down and closed Twist’s fingers around the acorn. **~But this little one’s time is just beginning.~**_

_“I—_ guardian _,” Twist said, voice choked, “Please.”_

_A gentle hand brushed away the welling magic. **~You are too young to have shed so many tears.~** The words only elicited a sob. **~Will you do this for me? Will you look after them, as I looked after you?~** )_

 

The sun was setting by the time they made it back to the house, and Pup was exhausted from the day’s adventures. He wanted little more than to curl up in his bed or on the couch and fall asleep, no matter what Edge might have to say about that. Still, he had to ask, “twist, what…what was that?”

“A friend,” the dragon replied.

“ _twist_.”

He chuckled. “Okay, okay. He’s a forest spirit. He looks after the forest…an’ we look after ‘im.”

Pup thought about that. “…a rubik’s cube?”

Twist shrugged expansively. “What can I say? Kid likes puzzles.” Elbowing him, Twist added, “Not like the rest ‘a us got much room to talk.” Pup opened his mouth, but then he remembered the newly planted tulips and wisely shut his mouth.

 

_(“Yes, Guardian. I promise. I’ll take care ‘a him.”)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Twist's mother dies before the start of the fic, as do most of his nestmates. A line of narration describes the horror of the scene, but it is not overly graphic. Gaster also dies. No other character death occurs.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I have to give credit to Sincognito for the idea to make Papyrus a forest spirit. It was immensely helpful to me.


	6. Blood in the water, pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twist brings a friend back to the house. This might be a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: explicit soul sex, edging, vampire bites, some references to kidnapping, attempted murder (treated humorously), and panic attacks. Comfort for the panic attack will not be posted until next week. Please wait to read if you would find that upsetting.
> 
> If you want to avoid the explicit soul sex, please use the tumblr link: [HERE](https://itsladykit.tumblr.com/post/173204854739/atypical-ch-6-blood-in-the-water-pt-1)

Pup smiled as Rus teleported beside him, making the couch cushions shift. He immediately draped an arm around his waist and drew him close, settling his chin on Pup’s shoulder. He mouthed a few words, reading silently from the gardening book set in Pup’s lap. Pup just smiled softly, wondering what he was up to. “so you’re really going all in on this gardening thing, huh?” Rus asked, nuzzling against his cervical vertebrae.

Pup just shrugged, then flipped to a page he had bookmarked on vegetables and herbs. Rus leaned forward, skimming the page. His grin grew. “yeah, edge’ll like that,” he murmured, running his fingers down the page. Then something mischievous entered his gaze and he said, “speaking of edge, you wanna help me with something?”

Brow-bone raised skeptically, Pup turned to him. “look,” rus said, lifting his hands defensively, “it’s nothing big. all you have to do is sit there and look appetizing.” The mischief in his features morphed into something comically suggestive. He waggled his brow-bones, just in case his meaning had been misunderstood. Pup laughed aloud, but turned and lifted his arms, allowing Rus to strip him out of his shirt.

Pup shivered slightly, though the room was cozy and a fire crackled in the hearth. Outside, the bare warmth of the winter sun had melted quickly away under the moon’s gaze— ~~he wasn’t thinking about the waxing moon, growing heavy and close to full~~ —leaving behind a bitter, snowless chill. Rus chuckled, skating his hands down Pup’s ribs. Leaning in, he said, “don’t worry, puppy. i’ll keep you warm.”

Snorting at the cheesiness of that line, Pup nonetheless allowed Rus to set the book aside and rearrange their position. He pulled Pup on top of him, leaning back against the couch’s armrest as he pulled Pup’s spine against his sternum. “comfy?” Pup nodded, leaning his head back against Rus’ chest to steal a quick kiss. The mischief faded from Rus’ expression, replaced with something more genuine and loving. He smoothed a thumb over Pup’s floating ribs, then fingered the base of his sternum. Pup relaxed against him, his joints starting to heat as magic gathered at his mana nodes.

Rus trailed his fingers along the interior of Pup’s ribcage, fingering the place where each rib joined his sternum. Then he took hold of Pup’s lumbar spine and pumped it, earning a startled whimper. Pup’s tongue snapped into place before the magic had even started to gather. Rus just gave a self-satisfied chuckle and kissed him deeply. Pulling back, he peppered light kisses along Pup’s mandible. “summon your soul for me.”

Pup obliged, allowing the organ to coalesce in his chest cavity. Rus cooed, fingers ghosting over it lightly as he praised Pup for his obedience and his beauty. Unable to stop himself, Pup squirmed, tightening his hands around Rus’ femurs on instinct. He wanted to yank Rus’ hands away or to close them more firmly around the purple soul—anything but this unbearable teasing. Smirking, Rus took pity on him nonetheless and plucked his soul from his chest, cradling it carefully between both hands.

His Intent poured into Pup—to arouse and please and pleasure and _love_ —and that alone had Pup whining. Kissing the top of his skull, Rus murmured, “not yet, puppy.” He eyed the door. “few more minutes now, i think.” Then he pressed his fingers to Pup’s mouth and ordered, “suck.” Taking the proffered appendages into his mouth, Pup swirled his tongue around both, coating them with magic. Rus chuckled, pulling his fingers free a moment later. “hmm, don’t tempt me,” he said. Before Pup could even think to respond, Rus pressed the magic-slick fingers into the crease of his soul, and Pup’s hips bucked. His heels dug into the couch, but he closed his mouth against the instinct to beg. Rus clearly had a plan, and Pup trusted him; he’d wait. He whined when Rus tongued his soul, holding back a sob when he backed off before Pup could cum. He didn’t beg, though. Even when Rus did it again. And again. And _again_.

Just when Pup’s resolve was starting to crack, Edge walked in to tell them dinner was ready, only to pull up short, taking them both in. “heya, precious,” Rus said, pulling away from Pup’s soul—teeth and tongue wet with a mix of honey-gold and violet magic—“got you a present.” He winked and, for good measure, tweaked a floating rib to earn a whimper.

Frozen in the doorway, Edge stared at them, eyelights flaring bright. Catching onto Rus’ intentions, Pup purposefully caught his gaze and tilted his hips. “please,” he finally said, breathless and needy, “ _please_.”

It was enough. Edge swept across the room and settled on top of them, his folded legs resting alongside Pup’s pelvis and upper thighs. Catching Rus’ hand, he brought Pup’s soul to his mouth and bit down. The sharp, sudden sting—paired with the pleasurable Intent bleeding through their entwined fingers—sent him over the edge with a cry. Rus sat up, sandwiching Pup between himself and Edge as he leaned forward to lap at the spent magic dripping from his soul.

And in that moment, with both of them feeding on his soul, on his magic, Pup felt a warm completeness settle over him. Everything felt good and _right_ and he had a place where he belonged and it was all so much better, so much more than he ever deserved.

Rus wiped the tears from Pup’s sockets when he and Edge disengaged from his soul. “you okay, puppy?” he asked, “was that too much?”

Shaking his head, Pup said, “no, no—it was. it was good. very good. i just—“ He didn’t have the words for that, though, and shrugged helplessly.

Rus bundled him into a warm quilt and held him close, while Edge said, “I’m going to bring you some food. And, Rus? If it’s gone cold, I’m blaming you.”

Rus chuckled, rocking Pup gently. Pup just curled into him, purring loudly. “yeah?” Rus asked, “well i can’t exactly say i’m sorry about that, edgelord.”

Pausing in the doorway, Edge turned to spear him with a look. “Not yet you’re not.” Then he was gone. Rus just smiled, clearly anticipating that particular punishment.

All the while, Pup continued to purr, the sound almost obscenely loud in the quiet room. “sorry,” he said, starting to squirm as he grew self-conscious, “’m trying to be quiet, but i can’t—“

Running a soothing hand down his back, Rus said, “if you think any of us would ever be upset with you for purring too loudly, then we haven’t been doing our jobs.” That settled him a bit, and Pup just relaxed into his hold, no longer attempting to quiet his purring. Soon enough, Edge returned, and he sat beside them, a large bowl of stir-fry and a water bottle in hand.

“Hardly finger food,” he groused, but he produced a trio of forks, and they traded the bowl back and forth awkwardly, trying not to get any noodles on the quilt. It was a bit unconventional, and it had Rus and Pup giggling, but they managed. After they ate—and Pup did not miss the way they both pressed food and water on him, eager to make sure he was fed and hydrated—they all curled together on the couch. Pup and Rus both purred loudly, announcing their happiness, and while Edge’s purr was much softer and less steady, he was obviously just as content.

Surrounded by people he loved, Pup closed his sockets and fell asleep, his dreams warm and peaceful.

 

He woke because of Rus. The demon was sitting up straight, head cocked and shoulders tense. His wings were summoned, pressed flat against his spine, and his tail lashed with agitation. “stay here,” he said as soon as he realized Pup was awake, then he stalked from the room. Edge was already gone.

Pup didn’t even hesitate. He grabbed his discarded shirt from the floor and tugged it over his head as he shadowed Rus. Briefly, he glanced at Pup, looking ready to order him back, but both of them could hear raised voices downstairs. Pup’s soul leapt initially—glad to hear Twist’s voice again. He’d been gone for nearly two days now, and Pup had been growing worried. Then he caught the tone, and his soul dropped. He’d never heard Twist and Edge argue. Not like this—voices restrained and tight, interspersed with low growls.

As they started down the stairs, Pup started to pick up on their actual words. “—leave it,” Twist growled, voice guttural.

“Listen, you overgrown lizard, this is our home too—“

“I said _leave it_!” Twist snarled.

They turned down the hall and saw Edge and Twist standing toe to toe. Edge had drawn himself up to his full height and summoned his tattered wings. Twist was half-shifted, horns curling around his skull and broad, draconic wings flared behind him, filling the hallway. Edge was not an especially small monster—he was tall and broad-shouldered, despite his lighter build—but in that moment, Twist made him seem small. Edge continued to glare up at him, unyielding and unintimidated.

While Pup hesitated, Rus rushed up behind Edge, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked between him and Twist, but neither of them so much as glanced at him. “what’s going on here?”

“He’s keeping secrets,” Edge said, voice tight.

“I’m protectin’ ya!” he snapped.

“From something _you_ brought here!”

Twist’s wings pulled against his back, allowing Pup to see past him. The guest bathroom was open, and the light was on. He took a step forward, and Twist’s gaze snapped to him; his single eyelight eerily elongated while the other socket was flooded with so much golden magic it leaked from the cracks around his socket. He flared his wings again, shielding the rest of the hallway from view again. “That doesn’ matter,” he snapped, but one of his hands was raised to his skull, the claws digging into his coronal suture. Pup took another step forward, worried Twist was going to hurt himself. “Stay _out_ , all ‘a ya!”

Rus seemed to share Pup’s concern. He carefully reached up to pull Twist’s hand down, then took his hand between both of his, squeezing tightly. “what’s going on, twisted?” he asked, fingers smoothing over the backs of Twist’s metacarpals. “c’mon, sweetheart. talk to us.”

He was projecting subtly, but Twist just tossed his head, wings stretching. “ _Enough_ ,” he hissed, pulling his hand free. Edge still looked ready for a fight, but Rus was calm and composed. Pup came to stand beside them, worried.

“twist?” he asked, and Twist’s shoulders dropped. He turned his head, refusing to look at them. Pup took another step forward, reaching out to him, but Twist took a step back, pulling his wings in tight against his back. Reaching back, he pulled the door to the guest bathroom shut. Only then did he look back at them.

“Jus’ stay out, okay?” he rumbled, “He’s dangerous an’ he’s _hurt_ —which makes ‘im even more dangerous. Ya don’ need ta be messin’ with ‘im. He’s only gonna stay ‘til he’s healed up, then he’s outta ‘ere. Un’erstand?” With that, he continued down the hall and into the garage, leaving them alone in the hallway.

“Hmph.” Edge looked at the garage door, then looked at the guest bathroom. Before he could do anything stupid, Rus laid a hand on his shoulder—not quite restraining him.

Edge growled quietly. He didn’t like secrets, and he didn’t like being ordered around. Twist was back before he could argue the point, though, a heavy bag of rock salt—the kind they bought for the water softener—thrown over his shoulder. His eyelight was clear and round once more, and the magic had cleared from his damaged socket, but horns still crowned his head and his wings were pulled tight against his back. “Go on,” he said, seeing them still standing there, “This ain’t fer you.” He waited until they started back toward the living room before he stepped into the guest bathroom on his own.

“anyone else bothered that he doesn’t seem all that concerned with his own safety?” Rus asked, then caught Edge’s hand before he could march over and break down the door.

Gaze still fixed on the door, Edge let out a slow breath. “He’s a damn dragon. He can take care of himself.”

Rus nodded. It was a while before either of them left, though. Edge was the first to walk away—grumbling under his breath, he went to the kitchen. Mere seconds after the door shut behind him, the clatter of flatware and the banging of pots could be heard. He was either cooking or taking all the dishes out of the cupboard to re-wash them. Both Rus and Pup knew better than to disturb him either way.

With a heavy sigh, Rus asked Pup if he wanted to watch a movie. Pup reluctantly agreed, looking back at the bathroom door as Rus guided him to the downstairs couch and got him settled. Both of them spent just as much time checking the hall as they did watching the movie.

By the time the movie was over, Edge had finished cleaning the kitchen and brought out popcorn for them. They started a new movie without any debate. Rus fell asleep midway through, and Edge scooped him up, taking him upstairs with only a cursory glance down the hall. He paused at the foot of the stairs, eyeing Pup with an upraised brow-bone, but Pup shook his head. Unhampered by Rus’ weight, Edge shrugged, then continued upstairs. The sun would be rising soon. He likely wanted to be settled in bed with Rus before then.

Pup glanced at the tv screen, but he couldn’t focus on the movie. Grabbing a quilt off the back of the couch, he wrapped himself up in it and listened for any movement down the hall. He was just starting to doze when Twist finally emerged. He was soaked from crown to carpal and shivering slightly. He froze when he saw Pup, then he scrubbed a tired hand over his face. “Heya, sweetheart,” he said, flopping onto the couch beside him. “How’re ya doin’, huh?”

Surging forward, Pup wrapped his arms tight around Twist’s shoulders, completely ignoring the salt water soaking into the quilt and his clothes. Twist shuddered, unyielding. Then he melted into the hug, squeezing him tight. He pressed his face into Pup’s neck, breathing him in. It was a desperate embrace—as if Twist was afraid Pup might melt away if he let go for even an instant.

Again and again, he asked if Pup was happy, if he needed anything, and Pup just kept saying “yes”, “only this”, and “only you”.

It was enough. Twist slowly pulled himself back together, then gathered Pup up and took him upstairs. He stripped them both out of their wet clothes, leaving them in a pile on his bedroom floor. They fell asleep clutching each other, but when Pup woke around noon, he was alone and the space beside him felt cold. Without looking, he knew that Twist would be downstairs. He considered trying to go back to sleep, but Twist’s bed felt empty with only one person in it. Besides, with the full moon mere days away, he was full of anxious, nervous energy.

Getting up, he pulled the sheets and comforter back into place—it still looked as if it had been slept in, but he decided that it was be better than nothing. He returned to his own room to get dressed, then paused when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He glanced down the hall, tempted to try the bathroom door. Shaking his head, he grabbed a puzzle off the shelf and headed outside.

He set the puzzle on one of the flagstones out front, then went to the shed to grab a shovel. The tulips and other spring-flowering bulbs had been planted, the space had been cleared, and now he was working on Edge’s kitchen garden. They were too close to the coast and too close to sea level to get any heavy snow, and during the day, with the sun directly overhead and the wind down, it was still reasonably warm. At night, though, the temperature would drop below freezing—he couldn’t start planting, but he could at least be ready for spring.

It was slow work, since he’d decided to divide the garden into segments and make a few raised beds as well, but he’d caught Edge coming outside to study his progress after the sun had gone down. Even if Edge was trying to play it cool, Pup could tell he was pleased.

While he worked, he heard a soft giggle. He smiled and turned to see the small forest spirit crouching over the puzzle, surveying the picture on the front of the box and sorting through the loose pieces. Seeing Pup, he raced over. He was dressed in winter—fallen leaves and gnarled, withered vines wreathed his bones, and his white robes felt cold to the touch. The spirit’s smile was bright and sunny as ever, though.

Twist said that he had no name—his kind could not or would not be so bound—but he could be called many things. Spirit. Child. Guardian. Guide. Friend. “He’ll let ya know what ‘e wants ya ta call ‘im,” he’d said enigmatically.

And he had. Bowing, Pup greeted him warmly. “guardian.”

The spirit danced in place, wilted red leaves appearing from nowhere to flutter down around him. ~WHAT ARE YOU DOING?~ he asked eagerly. Pup told him it was a vegetable garden for Edge, and the guardian nodded approvingly. ~THE EARTH HERE HAS BEEN UNTENDED TOO LONG~, he said sagely. ~MY DRAGON GRIEVES.~

Pup paused, unsettled by that statement. “really?” he asked, trying to gently prod the spirit for more information, “he, uh, he seems pretty happy to me.”

~HE’LL BE HAPPIER WHEN HE REALIZES HE CAN’T REPLACE WHAT HE’S LOST,~ the guardian reassured him. Spinning in a slow circle, he started to hum to himself, then his head suddenly jerked up and he dashed off. Pup blinked, sure he was going to be abandoned, but the guardian just crouched beside the tulip bed and pressed his hands into the earth. Leaning forward, he asked, ~ARE YOU SLEEPING WELL?~

Pup set the shovel aside and followed him over to the tulip bed. “i mean…i guess?”

~SHHH.~ The spirit waved him off. ~I WASN’T ASKING YOU.~ He closed his eyes and cocked his head, listening and nodding periodically. ~GROW STRONG,~ he said, and Pup realized he was speaking to the tulip bulbs. ~WHEN SPRING COMES, YOU’LL BE SO BEAUTIFUL.~ Then he moved along to the next bulb, encouraging each of them. Pup could only watch, somewhat baffled but also weirdly flattered.

When his self-appointed task was finished, the spirit straightened and dusted off his hands before turning to regard Pup. ~ARE YOU DONE?~ Pup shook his head, and the spirit looked disappointed. ~OH. I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU’D WANT TO PUT THE PUZZLE TOGETHER.~ He had his head down, but he was glancing at Pup, obviously hoping he looked cute enough to convince him.

Laughing, Pup said, “i don’t have to finish today.” He held out his hand and the spirit brightened immediately, grabbing hold. His smile faltered, though, when they started toward the house.

~THERE’S NOTHING GREEN AND GROWING INSIDE. I CAN’T COME IN.~

Pup considered that. It was starting to get chilly outside as the sun dipped toward the horizon, and he wasn’t too keen on staying out for much longer. After some thought, he headed into the shed to fetch a small pot and some potting soil. Presenting it to the forest spirit, he asked, “if we put a plant in here and take it in with us, could you come inside?”

The guardian thought about it, brow-bones furrowed. Then he nodded firmly, but before Pup could ask what they should plant, he disappeared in a flutter of wilted oak leaves. Standing awkwardly on the porch, pot in hand, Pup looked between the door and the pot. Sighing, he set the pot down and started searching for some kind of native plant that looked remotely decorative. Just as he had decided to settle for a weed, the spirit reappeared at his elbow with what looked like a dried pea pod in hand.

Raising a brow-bone, Pup followed him over to the pot, watching him kneel down and push the pod into the potted soil. A warm wind suddenly picked up, swirling around them. Pup shuddered—it was a bit like having their own personal spring. His bones creaked and stiffened when a small stem poked through the soil. The young plant pushed up, the leading stem becoming stiff and woody as it grew. Tiny leaves unfurled—fernlike, though proportionately shorter and thicker. Soon, Pup was holding what appeared to be a very small tree. The wind started to die down, and fluffy, red-pink flowers bloomed. He stared at it, speechless, then turned to the spirit, his sockets wide.

The guardian just smiled up at him, something sad in his ageless sockets. ~IT’S A FAIRY DUSTER~, he said, ~IT WON’T DO WELL INDOORS FOR LONG.~ He looked toward the house, that sadness deepening. ~BUT I THINK YOU’LL NEED IT.~

Still unsettled from the casual display of power, Pup could only gape at him, spine straight and stiff. “what—?” He swallowed, trying to find his voice. “what do you mean?”

The spirit just smiled enigmatically and asked, ~DO YOU STILL WANT TO HELP WITH THE PUZZLE?~ Pup reluctantly agreed and lead the way inside, listening to the spirit babble about the proper care of his new plant. As soon as he set the plant down beside the door, the guardian raced past him and jumped onto the dining room table. He then promptly sat down and shook the puzzle pieces out onto the table in front of him.

Still not entirely sure what to do with himself, Pup sat at the table and hesitantly helped him sort through the pieces, all the while listening to the tiny spirit talk all about the changes winter had brought to his forest.

 

Twist hadn’t slept more than a few hours at Pup’s side before worry drove him from the warmth of the bed. He tucked Pup in securely and did his best to not to disturb him as he hurriedly got dressed. Before heading down the hall to check on their guest, Twist visited the kitchen, searching the refrigerator’s shelves. They didn’t have any seafood, unfortunately, but eggs seemed like an appropriate substitute. The siren would no doubt complain about it, but unless Twist could convince Edge or Rus to pick up some fish or shellfish at the store, the siren would just have to settle for whatever Twist could scavenge. Before he left the kitchen, he dug through the pantry, retrieving a bag of peanut M&Ms. They were the siren’s favorite, and might forestall some of his inevitable grumbling.

Opening the door, he eyed the siren, saying, “Heya, darlin’, how’re ya feelin’, huh?” He spun in the bathtub, sloshing water over the sides—again—and turning so Twist couldn’t see his face. Setting the food down on the counter, he checked the water, wincing when he saw the purple tint. Magic was still seeping from his injuries, then. “I’m gonna drain the water, sweetheart,” he said, not daring to touch the siren, “Jus’ gimme a sec, alright?” He knelt beside the tub and reached for the plug, holding his breath in preparation.

As expected, the siren grabbed him by the back of the neck and plunged his face underwater, holding him there. Even at the awkward angle, though, Twist was stronger. He pushed himself up and out of the water, shaking his head to clear his sockets. “Now tha’s not very nice,” he rumbled.

Hissing at him, the siren let go and pulled away, curling into a ball at the other end of the tub. Shrugging off his soaked hoodie, Twist braced himself before pulling the plug. While the water drained, he studied the other monster carefully, noting the smears of violet magic left on the walls of the tub. His summoned fins—normally draped gracefully along his spine, limbs, and tail—were absolutely shredded. There was no visible damage to his face, but his left socket was completely dark, and he couldn’t see out of that side anymore. At least having a patch over that socket calmed him down. A little. ~~Okay, not really, but it was the only thing Twist could even remotely think to do~~. The summoned flesh along his left calf and his heavy tail had several deep tears in it. It looked like something had tried—and succeeded—in taking a bite out of him. Numerous smaller injuries peppered his ectoflesh and nicked his bones, but those weren’t as worrying.

The delicate ectoflesh of his fins could not be bandaged or stitched. It could only be left to heal itself. The more solid ectoflesh that ringed his tail and calf could be stitched, but he wouldn’t allow Twist anywhere near his injuries. Twist was just grateful he’d been able to convince the siren to come back to the house. In this state, he’d have been easy prey for passing sharks or another siren or any number of terrifying sea monsters. At least here, he had a chance to recover in peace.

Noting his interest, the siren hissed again and pulled in on himself, shielding the worst of his injuries from view. The gold rings and chains wound around his bones caught the light, glinting prettily, and Twist perked up immediately, struck by an idea. When the tub was empty, Twist replaced the plug and started to run cold water again. He dumped some concentrated salt water into the tub as well. After discovering that the rock salt wouldn’t dissolve in the cold water on it’s own, he’d started preparing batches of it in advance, since the siren couldn’t tolerate any hot water. “Right. I’m gonna be right back, darling—I got something fer ya, an’ I shouldn’ be too long. Don’ go anywhere, now.”

Glaring, the siren snapped, “where would i go?” as Twist left. He headed down the hall and over to what he referred to as his study and what Edge called ‘the junk room’. Inside, he had to ease his way past piles of books and papers and a few of Rus’ quilts and a stack of particularly interesting rocks and various other teetering mounds of knickknacks and _things_ that Twist had picked up over the years. He rolled his shoulders and sighed happily, a slight rumbling purr vibrating his ribs.

Before he could get too distracted, Twist made his way over to a chest of drawers in the corner and pulled the top drawer out. Gemstones—cut and uncut, mounted and unmounted—of various sizes, shapes, and varieties glittered in the light. He hesitated, but eventually shook his head and opened the next drawer. Silver rings, chains, pendants, and coins were collected inside. He sifted through them briefly, but nothing seemed right.

Finally, he opened the last drawer and grinned broadly at the gold that glinted inside. Much better. Surely he could find something appropriate in here. Pushing around the various pieces, he searched through the drawer, setting aside the common chains and bands he found. He needed something special…. He eventually found it near the bottom. The gold bracelet was rather plain—just thick gold chains linked together—except for the clasp, shaped to look like a dragon’s head.

Twist had been tickled when he found the piece, and something in him was very pleased to imagine it clasped around ~~his~~ the siren’s wrist. His soft purring grew louder. He shut the drawer and carefully made his way back to the door. Outside the guest bathroom, he had to pause and quiet his purring, aware the siren wouldn’t appreciate it.

“Hey, darlin’,” he said, slipping back into the bathroom—and keeping the bracelet hidden behind his back. “I got a deal fer ya. You let me patch up yer tail and yer leg, an’ I’ll give ya this.” He held up the bracelet and turned it this way and that so he could get a good look at the piece. The siren’s eyelight dilated and he uncurled, snatching at the jewelry. He was fast, but Twist had been prepared. He held the bracelet out of reach and said, “Uh-uh, sweetheart. Ya gotta lemme patch ya up first. Tha’s the deal.”

Looking between him and the deep cuts in his tail and leg, the siren’s eager expression grew sullen and irritated. “C’mon,” Twist wheedled, “ya know I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Ya got nuthin’ ta lose, darlin’. An’ ya get a pretty new piece ta add ta yer collection.”

“…and what do _you_ get out of this?” he snapped. “stitching my wounds is hardly a reward.”

Twist paused, not sure how to explain that he wanted— _needed_ —the siren to heal, needed to see him strong and healthy again. “I—“ He faltered. Then shrugged and, smirking, said, “Are ya kink shamin’ me, sweetheart? Gettin’ ya patched up is plenty reward fer me, lemme tell ya.”

Rolling his eyelight, the siren shook his head. But he eyed the bracelet carefully. “fine,” he said, “deal.”

“Good choice, sweetheart. Okay, pop yer leg up fer me? Yeah, like that. This’ll sting a bit, but it’ll be over soon.” Tucking the bracelet into a back pocket, he dug the first aid kit out of the cabinet and grabbed the M&Ms off the counter. “Here,” he said, giving him the M&Ms—hoping it would give him something else to focus on.

While the siren tore open the package and started snacking on the candy, Twist cleaned the wound and stitched it closed. He couldn’t wrap it because the siren would just dunk the appendage back underwater, but he did what he could. When he finished with the ectoflesh around his calf, he asked for his tail—and earned more water in the face for his request. But the siren’s heavy tail now hung over the side of the tub, and Twist started to patch that as well.

He tried to keep his hands to himself, but it was hard not to admire the heavy, muscular ectoflesh. Thick scales, not unlike the scales of his dragonflesh, rimmed the pseudoskin. They were violet in hue and pearlescent. The feathery fins that tipped the tail, however, were ripped and torn. Twist sobered immediately. He’d seen the siren swimming in all his glory, and he was a truly beautiful sight: all glittering gold and flashing violet. The rips and rents in his fins were likely permanent. This fight had cost him dearly.

“Mind tellin’ me what happened?” he asked carefully.

“yes,” was the short response, and Twist wisely let the matter drop. He finished stitching his tail, then stood up and dried off while the siren pulled his tail back into the tub. “our deal?” he prodded, and Twist smiled. Still kneeling beside the tub, he passed the bracelet over to him.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he said, trying to repress the soft purr building in his chest.

The siren just eyed him suspiciously, then fitted the bracelet over his humerus. It fel against his elbow joint, the dragon’s ruby eyes glinting. The siren studied it, phalanges spinning the bracelet around the bone. “…you must be so pleased,” the siren said, causing Twist to jolt.

“With what?” he asked, blushing a faint gold. He’d hoped the siren wouldn’t notice.

Then he said, “finding me like this. weak and vulnerable. you must have been delighted.” Twist went still and stiff, sockets wide.

Pleased? _Delighted?_ He’d been horrified when he’d returned to their rock, only to find the siren half-dried out and bleeding sluggishly from his wounds. Shaking his head, he stared hard at the siren. “Why would ya think I’d be happy ta see ya like this?”

Glaring, the siren pushed away from the side of the tub to invade his space, their faces mere inches apart. If he weren’t radiating menace, Twist would have assumed he was going in for a kiss. “because,” he rumbled, “you were finally able to bring me _here_. make me one of your little pets.”

Twist jerked back as if he’d been physically struck. “ _What?!_ ”

Using the edge of the tub to support himself, the siren leaned over the side of the tub, glaring down at him. “don’t play innocent, dragon. i know your kind. you’re as greedy as any siren, and twice as territorial. i may not know why you’re so keen to collect your little pets, but i’m not a fool. you’ve been _itching_ to snatch me up and bring me here. make me part of your collection—part of your hoard _._ ”

Twist shook his head. “No, no. No! It’s not—‘s not like that. It’s not—“ His soul was hammering at the mere suggestion, and his bones were starting to rattle. “ ’s not.”

The siren hissed at him. “no? are you certain of that? what would you do, i wonder, if any of them tried to leave?” Looming over Twist, he said, “you’ve made a pretty cage here for them, and you keep your pets happy and healthy. you give them whatever they want, whatever they need. oh, you’re a generous jailor, no doubt of that, but don’t delude yourself—that is what you are.”

His cheek felt wet, and he thought he had started crying. Then he realized his claws were digging into his skull, deep enough to draw marrow. Swallowing, he pulled his claws free and wiped the spent magic from his cheek. His phalanges were shaking. “No,” he whispered, “No. They can—“ But thinking of them _leaving_ made him freeze up, his sockets going wide and panicked.

“can they?” the siren purred, smirking slightly.

Twist was going to be sick. Soul roiling and bones rattling, he surged up and stumbled out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it, but the amused chuckling on the other side drove him away. He stopped at the end of the hallway, still trembling. His mind whirled and churned, bouncing between two utterly abhorrent ideas.

He was wrong. He was wrong. Right? He had to be—he _had_ to be. Twist wasn’t—he wasn’t like-like _that._

…was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pt. 1 of 2. The next piece of the story will be posted next week.


	7. Blood  in the water, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is the foundation of strong relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: mention of past sexual slavery, oblique reference to past repeated rape, panic attacks, abusive friendship, gross eating (brief), gross food, partial loss of sight, anxiety related to sudden disability, attempted murder.

Sick and shaky, Twist stumbled up the stairs and hesitated at the top, not sure what to do with himself. In the end, it was a matter of numbers—Rus and Edge nearly always slept together, so he sought them out because he could then be close to two of his lovers, rather than just one. He thought, briefly, of dragging Pup into the bedroom as well, but the siren’s accusations were ringing in his mind.

~~What if Pup didn’t want to be dragged around like a rag doll? What if he didn’t want to be here at all? What if he was just too afraid to leave? And what if he did? What then? What would Twist do? What about Edge and Rus? What if they’d gotten bored of him or maybe they never really wanted him at all what if none of them really wanted him what if they all wanted to leave and then what would he do he’d be alone all alone all—~~

With a whine, he nearly broke down Edge’s door, he was so eager to get inside. Rus woke immediately, blinking blearily at Twist. “hrm?” he asked, not entirely articulate yet. Then, rubbing the sleep from one socket, he asked on a yawn, “heya, twisted, you want something?”

Twist wanted desperately to run to him, to dive into the bed and cuddle them both close. But _what if_ —? “D’you—“ Twist swallowed and shut his sockets, taking a breath to steady his voice. “D-do ya wanna be ‘ere, Rus?”

Rus raised a brow-bone, more awake now. “yeah? i mean. if i didn’t want to be here, then i wouldn’t be here.” He studied Twist critically. Then, patting the mattress, he said, “come here, twisted.” Head down, Twist walked over to the side of the bed. Normally, he’d climb up beside Rus and pull him close—maybe roll into the bed and tuck himself beside Edge. Now he hesitated, unsure of himself. Blinking up at him, Rus raised a brow-bone. “twisted?” He pulled the covers back and shifted so he was sitting on the side of the bed.

Kneeling in front of him, Twist planted his hands on either side of Rus’ femurs. “You wanna be ‘ere, right? Yer not jus’—yer not afraid ‘a me, are ya?”

“of course i want to be here,” he said, cupping Twist’s mandible between his hands. His sockets widened, and he swept a hand up to gently turn his head so he could get a good look at the crown of Twist’s skull. “did you do this to yourself?” he asked, running a phalange beside the deep scratch in the bone. He looked Twist over more critically. “your shirt’s wet,” he observed, “and you’re shaking. twist, what happened?”

Twist shook his head. “It don’ matter. I jus’—I need ta know. Yer happy here? Ya wanna stay? Ya—?” A small whine bubbled up, and Twist leaned forward, rubbing his temple against Rus’ knee. “Do ya want anythin’? Can I—can I do anythin’ fer ya?”

Rus took an unsteady breath, then said, softly, “the only thing i need you to do right now is get off your knees and join us in the bed. you can do that, right?”

He eyed Edge. “What about the edgelord? Ya don’ think he’ll…mind?”

“he’s never been upset by it before. i don’t know why he’d suddenly change his mind now.”

Twist didn’t move. “But he…he don’ always….” He shrank in on himself, not sure how to finish that sentence. Thankfully, Rus seemed to understand.

“look at me, twist.” Twist obeyed, and Rus cupped his face between his hands. “you know how edge is. he’s a grumpy, grumbly bastard, and sometimes, he needs a little time to himself. that doesn’t mean he’s suddenly stopped loving us. you know that, love. you know it up here—“ He tapped Twist’s temple lightly. “—and you know it here too.” A touch to his sternum.

Twist’s chest hitched. “I—“ He tried to look away, but Rus held him firm. “I jus’ want all a’ ya ta be happy here,” he murmured. “Happy an’ _safe_ …but I don’….” His chest hitched. “I don’ want ya ta think that ya…that ya _can’t_ leave. If…if—”

For several breathless moments, Rus just stared down at him. After taking a steadying breath, he smoothed his hands down Twist’s neck. His hands came to rest on his shoulders. His grip was fierce as he slid onto the floor in front of Twist. Wrapping his arms tight around him, Rus spoke into his acoustic meatus, his voice thick and tear-choked.

“listen to me and listen carefully,” he said, squeezing to emphasize his words, “i was a damn _slave_ for i don’t even know how long. i was—“ He stumbled over the word, and with a dark, unamused chuckle, chose a substitute. “ ‘force-fed’ repeatedly. you and edge saved me from that. you two took me in and cared for me and-and _loved_ me when i thought no one could ever—” He buried his face into Twist’s neck, silent for several breaths as he regained control of himself.

Finally, he swallowed tightly and continued. “i know what it’s like to be held against my will first hand. and before you say a fucking _word_ , it wasn’t always chains and-and drugs to keep me sedated. i’ve had ‘nice’ masters before.” He said the word like it was repulsive. “and it never matters what kind of gilded cage they’ve got set up, you can always see the bars.” Fiercely, he said, “there aren’t any bars here, twist. none of us are here against our will. we’re here because we love you and we love each other and because you love us. are you listening? do you understand me?”

Tears streaming down his face, Twist nodded, ashamed now that ever doubted. “ ‘m sorry,” he whispered, “Yer right. I know better. I know…I jus’….”

Sighing, Rus kissed him briefly and wiped away the tears. “seems like it’s been a rough day,” Rus said, drawing him up and pushing him toward the bed. “so how ‘bout you take a little nap, and then, when the sun goes down, we can all sit down and talk about what’s been going on.”

Briefly, Twist froze, not willing to bring the others into this. “no,” Twist protested, “it’s—it’s not fer all ‘a ya. he’s dang’rous. I can—” Rus pressed a finger against his teeth, silencing him.

“yeah, and i don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but so are we. and you need help; this is too big for you to handle alone.”

Twist might have protested further, but Rus pushed him more firmly into the bed and scooted in behind him. Soon enough, Twist found himself sandwiched between Edge and Rus. Edge murmured in his sleep and blearily opened his eyes, eyelights still hazed with sleep. “Twist?” he slurred, shifting a little.

“Yeah, precious, it’s me. Go back ta sleep, huh?”

“You’re bleeding,” he observed, still hazy. He pressed Twist’s head down so he could see the cut along the top of his skull more clearly. Twist started to assure him that he was fine, it was just a small cut, but Edge leaned forward, licking the wound delicately. Twist blinked, startled. It stung a little—Edge’s tongue was oddly rough—but before it could become irritating or painful, Edge pulled away and wrapped an arm around him securely. “All better now,” he murmured, still half-asleep. Behind Twist, Rus shook with repressed laughter, no doubt ready to use this as blackmail later.

Twist just melted against Edge, purring loudly. “Yeah,” he said, touching his forehead to Edge’s, “Thanks, precious. All better now.”

 

They were all somewhat surprised to find Pup downstairs putting a puzzle together with the small forest spirit. Twist was happy to see the little guardian there, scooping him up and chatting seriously with the spirit about the forest’s preparations for winter and their progress with the puzzle. Rus, however, glared at the spirit’s back. Smirking, Twist made sure to keep him out of the guardian’s line of sight—the demon still wasn’t quite ready to forgive him for the Incident a few decades back, and the kid wouldn’t understand why he would hold a grudge.

Edge noticed and lightly cuffed Rus across the back of the head, hissing something under his breath. Rus said something in reply, but the exchange was indistinct. Pup seemed especially glad to see them, likely grateful to have some help keeping the spirit entertained. Twist scratched his coronal suture, smiling. It was nice, really, having them all in the same room like this.

The kid could—and would—keep going if Twist didn’t stop him, so he knuckled the crown of his skull and said, “Heya, kiddo, ya can tell me all ‘bout the bears hibernating down in the valley in a bit, okay? I, uh, I gotta talk ta these guys ‘bout something important.”

The spirit nodded sagely. ~YOUR SHARK~, he said.

Twist blinked, then he grinned. “You little sneak. Conned Pup into lettin’ ya inside an’ everything. Ya knew soon as I brought ‘im ‘ere, didn’ ya?”

His smile was proud and mischievous. ~OF COURSE! I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THESE WOODS, AREN’T I?~

Chuckling, Twist just shook his head. “ ‘course ya are. Sorry, if the rest ‘a us ferget sometimes. It’s ‘cause we ain’t used ta guardians lookin’ so cute.” The spirit beamed and wiggled happily, jumping out of Twist’s arms to dart around the room, laughing. Twist just shook his head, amused. Edge, however, didn’t miss the oak leaves and seedpods that scattered in the spirit’s wake—he sighed, obviously anticipating having to vacuum later.

All of them took a seat and turned to Twist, watching patiently but expectantly, and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry,” he murmured, “I…I shoulda told ya everything yesterday. I jus’….”

Edge waved it off. “Yes. You should have. You didn’t, but you’re going to tell us now, and that’s what really matters.”

“Right.” Sighing, he scratched at the cracks around his socket, a nervous habit he thought he’d trained himself out of decades ago. Apparently not. “Welp, no use easin’ inta it, right? Our guest is a siren.” Pup glanced at the others, judging their reaction to that news. The word likely didn’t mean much to him. Edge just pressed his knuckles to his chin, considering that information. Rus, however, straightened his spine and planted his hands on the table, sockets wide and shoulders tense.

“are you kidding me?!”

“Told ya ‘e was dang’rous, didn’ I?”

“That’s something of an understatement,” Edge observed, still looking unconcerned. “They drown people for fun, and last time I checked, I was the only one at this table that didn’t need to breathe.” Then, when the forest spirit raised his hand eagerly, Edge sighed and corrected himself. “My apologies. The guardian and I are the only ones that don’t need to breathe.”

“He’s weak as a kitten right now, sweetheart,” Twist said, “He got attacked by somethin’—another siren er a shark er _somethin’_. Even if he wanted ta drown ya, I don’ think he’d manage.”

Pup’s sockets went wide at that, and he only grew more alarmed when Rus said, “not unless he lures you in! did you forget they can do that? you won’t even think to fight if he manages to catch you with his song!”

Twist hesitated. “Well, his song don’ work on me, and I don’ think he’d really try ta hurt any ‘a ya. ‘e knows what’ll happen ta ‘im if he does. This ain’t the ocean, an’ he’s a long way from home. He’s got more reasons ta play nice than ‘e does ta kill any ‘a ya.”

“your shirt was soaked through when you came to bed this afternoon—“

“and this morning,” Pup added, his soft voice carrying.

Edge sighed and pressed a knuckle against his nasal ridge. “Really, Twist? Exactly how many times has he tried to kill you?”

Twist blinked. “…uh. Depends on how ya wanna count it, really,” he said with a shrug.

Rus massaged his temples. “twist, i love you, but i cannot believe you’d—stars above, what if he succeeded?”

Waving him off, Twist said, “He’s not—he don’ really wanna kill me. I think. It’s jus’…I ain’t sure ‘e really knows how else ta act ‘round people. Sirens ain’t exactly social. I mean, if he wanted ta kill me—really wanted ta kill me—I think he’d ‘ave managed it by now.”

Edge held up a hand. “Wait. How long, exactly, have you known this siren?”

Twist shrugged. “A century. Give er take a few decades here er there.”

Rus buried his face in his hands and let out a frustrated groan. Foregoing the dramatics, Edge nonetheless pointed a stern finger at him and said, “When this is settled, we are having a discussion about personal safety and being open with your partners. Putting yourself in danger like that isn’t acceptable.”

“Fine, fine,” Twist agreed readily enough, “Whatever ya want. But I ain’t takin’ ‘im back ta the ocean like ‘e is right now. He’ll die an’…I can’t let that happen ta ‘im.”

Rus grumbled something under his breath, while Edge sat back, his arms crossed stubbornly. Pup, however, sat up and asked, “you still think he’s your friend? even after he…?”

Twist thought about lying beside the siren, both of them resting on the sun-warm rock. Listening to him sing, listening to him talk about his underwater world, his people, his culture. Sharing his own world in turn—talking about flying and about humans and the changes in technology. Talking too about his vampire, his demon, and recently, his werewolf. “Yeah,” he said, nodding, “We’re friends.”

Rus, however, leaned forward and said sharply, “he’s the reason you had a panic attack this afternoon, isn’t he?”

Both Edge and Pup sat up straight, and Twist himself flinched. “He’s jus’ lashin’ out ‘cause he’s scared—“

“don’t make excuses for him!” Rus said, standing up, “i was there this afternoon. i saw what he did to you, and i don’t want him here.”

Twist looked at Edge, who shook his head, pitiless. Pup, however, hesitated. “He’ll die,” Twist said, “It’d be quicker jus’ ta kill ‘im ourselves than to bring ‘im back ta the ocean like ‘e is.”

Edge’s arms loosened a bit and he glanced at Pup. Rus, however, was unmoved. “that can certainly be arranged,” he said, glaring at the hall.

“I ain’ askin’ ya ta welcome ‘im inta the family,” Twist said, “I ain’t even askin’ fer ya ta like ‘im. Jus’—give ‘im time ta heal. Then he goes back ta the ocean. Tha’s _all_.”

Rus shook his head, but Edge leaned forward, setting his arms on the table. “Once you return him to the ocean, you have to stop seeing him,” Edge said.

“Hey, now, tha’s not—“

“You’ve admitted that he has repeatedly tried to kill you, Twist. And he apparently managed to get you so upset you had a panic attack—“

“It wasn’t—I was jus’—“

Edge held up a hand. “He hurt you. Deliberately.” He paused, but Twist had to look away. That he could not refute. Edge sighed. “You don’t deserve that kind of treatment,” he said, softening, “I’m sorry, Twist. I know you like to see the good in other people, and your willingness to overlook a monster’s flaws is…” He reached out and laid a hand over Rus’. “…admirable. But you need to start protecting yourself as fiercely as you protect us.”

Twist started to protest, but Rus asked, “twisted, if someone had treated one of us the way that siren treated you, how do you think you’d take it?”

That certainly put a different spin on it. He growled in response, then sighed heavily, running a hand over his skull. “Not well,” he finally admitted. He sighed, unhappy. No matter how logically Edge had presented his argument, he still thought of the siren as his friend. He didn’t want to concede to their terms, yet at the same time, they had him in a tight spot. He couldn’t bring the siren back to the ocean. Not as he was. “Fine,” he said, “Soon as he’s healthy ‘nough ta look out fer ‘imself, I’ll take ‘im back.” Edge raised an expectant brow-bone, and he added, “An’ I’ll leave ‘im ta ‘imself after that. Satisfied?”

Rus growled lowly, then raised a finger. “if he tries to kill anyone—“

Twist’s smile was vicious. “Ya really think I’d let ‘im hurt any ‘a ya?”

“ ‘Anyone’ includes you,” Edge said dryly. Twist blinked.

“Aw, that doesn’ count—“

“of course it counts!” Rus snapped.

Twist opened his mouth to argue, but even Pup was shaking his head firmly. Sighing, Twist threw his hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine. If he tries ta kill anyone—me included—then he goes back ta the ocean. Fair ‘nough?”

Pup nodded his agreement readily enough, but Edge and Rus were looking at each other, sharing another of their silent conversations. Finally, though, both of them nodded. “Agreed.”

“but i’m not happy about it.”

Beaming, Twist crossed to the other side of the table and gathered them into a group hug, kissing them each in turn. He’d deal with the consequences of their agreement later. Right now, he was just happy to have all of his skeletons under one roof, and happy to have successfully bartered for the siren’s stay. “Ya won’ regret this,” he said, ignoring Rus’ grumbled reply.

As they pulled away from each other, Pup looked around the room and asked, “…where’s the guardian?” Only then did they realize the little forest spirit had disappeared at some point.

“Maybe he wen’ back ta ‘is shrine?”

Edge, however, pointed to a trail of leaves and seedpods leading down the hall toward the guest bathroom. Twist’s soul lurched, and he jumped the table, hastening toward the guest bathroom.

 

Humming to himself, the siren studied the egg he’d snatched from the carton the dragon left on the counter. If it was anything like the others, it would be nothing but yolk and albumen. Which was…disappointing. Still, he broke the shell against a sharp tooth, then slurped down the liquid interior. He discarded the empty shell with the others, leaning back against the tub’s porcelain.

His whole body ached and the salt water caused the myriad of scratches and cuts on his fins and ectoflesh to sting. The deep cuts on his leg and tail throbbed constantly, though the dragon’s stitching had at least forestalled further bleeding. The left half of his face was numb, thankfully, and he was doing his best to not think about that eyelight and his sudden blindness. Nor was he thinking about his torn fins. ~~He wasn’t frantically wondering how he was going to protect his territory or himself or how was going to scare off rivals he wasn’t thinking about his sudden vulnerability or—~~

Just to add insult to injury, the tub was far too small. He couldn’t get comfortable, and his bones kept knocking against the porcelain, preventing him from getting any proper rest. He was so tired—his energy stores drained steadily due to mana loss, and it left him weak and exhausted. And irritable, of course. ~~And scared too, but he wasn’t thinking about that either~~.

He again studied the new bracelet around his humerus, spinning it around the bone. He regretted chasing the dragon off now. It had been satisfying at the time, but his soul was uneasy and unsettled as a result of his impulsiveness. Regret was not an especially familiar emotion for the siren, and he found that he didn’t like it.

~OH, WOW. THAT MUST HAVE HURT.~ The siren jumped and jerked away from the side of the tub, where a small face peered in at him. ~HELLO!~ the…child?...said brightly, grinning up at him.

The siren stared. “I wasn’t aware the dragon had reproduced.” He hadn’t thought that offspring between a werewolf, a vampire, a demon, and a dragon could even be viable. They weren’t compatible species, surely. Had he gone out and found another dragon just to breed? Or did this thing belong to the werewolf or the demon? It wasn’t the vampire’s, he was fairly sure—they were supposed to be infertile, weren’t they?

The child giggled. ~I’M NOT HIS CHILD, SILLY SIREN.~

“Then who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?”

~I’M HIS GUARDIAN,~ the kid said brightly. Before the siren could start laughing aloud, he added, ~AND THE GUARDIAN OF THESE WOODS. YOU SHOULDN’T SWEAR.~

The siren stared, then shook his head, disbelieving. “You’re starting to annoy me,” he warned, “Get out.”

~YOU’RE BEING VERY RUDE,~ the child—he absolutely refused to accept that this thing was a forest spirit—said, ~I ONLY WANT TO HELP.~

“You can help by getting the fuck out and leaving me alone,” he snapped, sweeping his hand through the water to splash the child. The water pattered against him, soaking into the white robe he wore. He wiped the water from his face, shaking his head with a sigh. When he met the siren’s gaze again, something depthless and ancient stared out from his sockets, and the siren felt a chill go down his spine.

 **~Out of grief and pride, my dragon casts his nets too wide.~** The spirit planted his hands on the side of the tub and leaned forward, speaking in a voice that carried with it the patter of rain, the shaking of trees, and the rolling thunder. The siren’s bones prickled, and he found himself pushing against the far side of the tub, trying to escape. The spirit blinked, though, and smiled softly. ~OUT OF COMPASSION TOO,~ he said, looking the injured siren over. ~EVEN SHARKS DESERVE KINDNESS.~

Pressed against the side of the tub, uncomfortable and hurt and admittedly, a little afraid, the siren reacted the only way he knew how. He marshaled his remaining magic, and began to hum softly. He infused Intent into the music, lulling the spirit. The spirit blinked, then a warm smile spread across his features. When the child sighed and closed his sockets, the siren smirked and cupped his mandible in one hand, running a thumb over the edge of the child’s jaw. The child was too short to simply force his head under water, but the siren could probably crush his skull—

The spirit opened his sockets, reaching out to touch the siren’s cervical vertebrae. ~IF YOU CAN’T SAY ANYTHING NICE,~ he said, and it felt like a vice had clamped over the siren’s throat, though the child was still only brushing the tip of a phalange against his vertebrae. ~ **Then you shouldn’t say anything at all.~**

His song cut out abruptly. Still smiling, the spirit winked and faded from view, leaving only a chill wind and the smell of ozone in his wake. The siren opened his mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn’t talk. He couldn’t _sing_. He couldn’t scream either, no matter how he tried. And when the dragon and his hoard burst into the bathroom, he could only shake his head frantically, hands around his throat.

“where’s the kid?” a horned skeleton—the demon?—asked. A skeleton with red eyelights knelt by the tub.

“No dust,” he said.

The dragon, apparently, had already realized that. He was focused on the siren. At first, the siren thought he was angry, but then his sockets closed and he said, “Aw, sweetheart….” As if he could see how deeply the siren was hurt, as if it hurt him as well. He reached out a hand—not to take advantage of the siren’s weakness, though. The hand was open. An offering.

The siren took it. He wouldn’t have trusted anyone else so readily. Kindness was nonexistent among his people. He hadn’t even known the word for it until the dragon started visiting him. He still didn’t understand it. Still felt, deep down, that the dragon must be using him, must be getting something out of all this.

He clasped the offered hand firmly, pressing it against his cervical vertebrae even as his small claws bit into the bone. “Ya can’t talk?” he asked, “Little guy took yer voice?”

He nodded, trying to hold himself together—but the loss was so sharp and so sudden, he was left floundering. Behind the dragon, the demon smirked. “looks like the kid solved our problem,” he said, laughing. It earned him a glare from the dragon, to which he held up his hands in surrender. He did not apologize, though, and when the dragon turned away from him, he smirked at the siren.

“Don’ worry, sweetheart,” the dragon said, free hand stroking the side of his face. The siren wanted to flinch away, wary of those sharp claws against his skull, but he wanted to lean into it as well. The touch felt good. But it was so hard to trust. “If ‘e took it away, ‘e can give it back. This ain’ permanent. We jus’ gotta find the little guy an’ talk ta ‘im.”

The last skeleton—the werewolf?—shifted uneasily, but said nothing. The vampire was not so restrained. “After he’s healed.”

“Aw, c’mon—“

The vampire looked directly at the siren as he said, “We agreed he could stay until he was well enough to look after himself—so long as he doesn’t try to kill anyone. Or seriously maim them.” Message delivered, he then looked to the dragon and added, “But I see no reason he would need his voice to heal. We’ll talk to the spirit when it’s time for him to leave.”

“Edge—“

The vampire shook his head, and the demon backed him up. “you heard the man, twist. ariel over here can stay, but we don’t need to hand him a knife so he can stab us in the back.”

“Pup?”

The werewolf smiled sadly, then shook his head. He touched his own cervical vertebrae, then shrugged. The siren had no idea what any of that meant, but the other three seemed to understand. Sighing, Twist turned back to him and, squeezing his hand firmly, said, “Okay. Sorry, sweetheart. We’ll get yer voice back, but you’ll have ta be patient.”

The siren could only stare at them, wondering why they thought it would be so easy. Spirits were capricious by nature. He very much doubted the little forest spirit would just give him back his voice. Sockets closed, he tightened his grip on the dragon’s hand and leaned more firmly into the hand on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story line isn't 100% resolved, I know. But I think this is a good place to leave them for now.


	8. Attempted Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus was happy with Twist and Edge. Happy to be free. Happy to be safe.
> 
> He was happy. Really. ~~So why wasn't he satisfied?~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: References to past sexual abuse and sexual slavery, low self-worth as a result, and moderate sexual contact. No genitals, nothing explicit, but it does get a bit racy.

Rus was, for the first time in a long time, happy. There were no chains around his wrists or ankles. His wings were loose and unfettered. Best of all, he wasn’t hazy from drugs or mind-altering magic. He had a warm bed to sleep in, and even if the vampire he often slept besides could be cold—and more than a little prickly—Rus had quickly learned how best to warm him up.

Yes, life was good, and Rus should have been content. Except….

His gaze strayed to the dragon currently building a new set of shelves for their library. Twist was intriguing. Taller than even Rus, broader than Edge—and fuck if Rus wasn’t starting to wonder if he was bigger in other ways as well. He swallowed and looked away, taking another drag off his cigarette.

He’d been content taking magic from Edge for a while now. Edge was  _safe_. He was controlled and predictable in all the best ways. He never pushed for more than Rus was willing to give, and it was positively  _delicious_ topull groans and muffled whimpers from him. It was a treat to watch the vampire come apart under his hands and taste the sudden rush of magic his soul produced.

But…Rus was a sex demon. He was not made to be monogamous, and Twist was almost as safe. He wasn’t predictable or at all controlled. He was wild and sometimes just plain crazy, but he was oddly gentle and earnest. There was a sweetness about him that drew Rus in, urging him to sample and taste.

Lately he kept finding himself trying to guess what Twist might be like in bed. Would he bring that same enthusiasm to the bedroom? Was he a screamer, a talker, or would he try to quiet himself? Would he be possessive and dominant? Or—his soul grew hot, imagining this—would he be pliant and submissive?

Twist stood up, stretching. “Ya hungry, darlin’?”

“fuck  _yes_.” Oh, shit. He did not mean to say that out loud. At least—not like that. Twist laughed, scratching the top of Rus’ head as he passed. Rus ducked his head, heat climbing up the back of his neck and cheekbones. Not all of it was embarrassment.

“I’ll get ya sumthin’, sweetheart. Edge’s prob’ly got bread er scones in the oven. Be’ back in a sec.”

He dusted off his hands and walked back into the house. Rus watched him go, his gaze falling to Twist’s pelvis. Magic pooled in his mouth, and he decided that he’d resisted temptation long enough.

When Twist returned, Rus stood and ran his phalanges over the back of Twist’s hands. “thanks,” he said, taking the wrapped scones from him. “but i’m not sure this is going to be enough.” He looked up at Twist, his tail flicking behind him and his sockets half-lidded. “i’m hungry for something more.”

Twist blinked, looking between him and the napkin-wrapped scones. “Oh. Uh? Edge’ll get pissy if we fill up before dinner, but I can prob’ly find sumthin’ fer ya.” Rus leaned into him, starting to purr. But Twist pulled away, saying he’d be back. Blinking, Rus watched him go, not fully sure what had just happened. Was that…too subtle?

Well. He was a sex demon, right? This shouldn’t be hard. He’d have the dragon eating out of his hand in no time.

Or so he’d assumed.

Smiling at Twist and brushing against him in the hall didn’t really net him any results. Asking after the bulge in his pocket—“that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”—had only gotten him a warm hug and some purring. (And the reply, “‘m always happy ta see ya!” Which was nice. It was fine. It just. It wasn’t what he wanted.) Flowers had been puzzled over, as had chocolate. The one time he’d gifted the dragon with a rather nice bit of jewelry he’d ‘ _acquired_ ‘from in town, Twist’s eyelight had blown wide and Rus thought he’d struck proverbial gold, but he only snatched it up and scurried off to add it to his collection. When he returned later that night, Twist had cuddled and pet him, but nothing more than that. Which was. Also fine. Also good. _But_.

Rus was still being too subtle, apparently. And that meant it was time to break out the big guns. He waited for a warm summer evening, then he searched out Twist, finding him in the library with Edge. They were just sitting in companionable silence and reading—a rarity for the more energetic skeletons. Rus was almost reluctant to disturb them. But….

Dragon dick—or pussy, he was not a picky sex demon—would make it all worth it.

He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him, and pretended to peruse the shelves. Twist looked up briefly, grinning, but Edge kept glancing at him, suspicious of his intentions.

~~Oh, stars, maybe he could have them both.~~

He took a breath and tried not to get ahead of himself. He could work up to a threesome. For now…. He positioned himself in Twist’s line of sight, stretching up to grab a book off the shelf. The shirt he was wearing rode up, revealing a sliver of vertebrae. He glanced back, but Twist wasn’t watching him.

Fine. That was fine. He just needed to be more obvious. Who the fuck needed dignity anyway, right?

He walked to the center of the room and stretched his arms above his head, observing, “it’s kinda hot in here, isn’t it?”

Twist glanced up and shrugged. “If ya say so, darlin’.”

“oh, yeah,” he said, slipping a hand under his shirt. “real hot.” He pulled his shirt up and over his ribcage, running his fingers over his ribs once the bone was bared.

Twist wasn’t looking. Frowning, Rus threw his shirt at him, startling the dragon. Blinking, Twist looked up from his book, sockets wide. His eyelights caught on Rus’ bare bones, tracing over them before his gaze snapped back up to Rus’ face. Smirking, Rus raised his arms overhead, spreading his wings and tilting his head back. Showcasing himself. “very hot,” he reaffirmed.

Twist stood, walked toward him. Rus had to turn around to hide his grin, only shooting him a coy look over his shoulder. Edge sat on the opposite couch, sockets fixed on Rus. His book entirely forgotten. Twist’s hands settled on Rus’ shoulders, squeezing.

Yes.  _Yes_! Stars above, but he wanted this. He’d nearly forgotten what it felt like, really. ~~To want for the sake of it, rather than out of hunger. To want without feeling that bottomless pit of dread open inside his abdominal canvity. Pure desire, untainted by all that had been done to~~ —

Twist handed him his shirt and smiled at him. “Sorry ‘bout that, darlin’. ‘s ‘cause I’m a dragon. Put out heat like a furnace,” he said, pressing one of Rus’ hands to his chest so he could feel the heat radiating off of him. “Ya don’ gotta strip down er nuthin’. I’ll leave, an’ ya can open a window. It’ll cool off in no time.”

He patted him on the shoulder, smiling pleasantly, then he left the room. Rus stared at the closed door, something related to that pit of dread opening like a chasm in his abdominal cavity. Did…did Twist not want him?

Was he…? Was he  _undesirable_?

His throat tightened. He tried to brush it off, tried to dismiss it, but…. He kept thinking of all those unwanted hands on his ilium, his spine. Was that why—?

“Rus?” Edge said, standing up. “Are you alright?”

Rus was not proud of what he did next.

He rushed Edge, pushing him onto the couch and kneeling over him. Magic burned through his mana lines, making his bones itch. Rus knelt above him, hands planted over his shoulders to cage him in. He started to project his desire instinctively, ready to lure the other monster in, but he reined it in, holding his magic back.

“tell me you want me,” he growled, and Edge stared up at him, alarmed.

“Rus, I think we should talk about—“

Rus didn’t want to talk. He wanted to be wanted. He wanted to know there was nothing _wrong_ with him ~~that he wasn’t broken or used or nothing more than a toy to be discarded now that he’d been defiled~~. “shut. up,” he snarled, claws digging into the couch. “tell me—no,  _show_  me you want me.”

Edge stared up at him, his eyelights flickering from confused to understanding. His hands settled on Rus’ hips, and he forced Rus’s pelvis down to meet his own. Rus ducked his head and ground against him. “Is this what you want?” Edge asked, “Is this what you need?”

 _No_. “not enough,” he snapped, grabbing Edge’s hands and forcing them above his head. Edge was stronger. He had a vampire’s strength and a warrior’s build. He could easily break free if he wanted to. “tell me you want this,” Rus said, desperation bleeding into his voice.

Edge’s sockets softened, and one hand twitched in Rus’ grip. He didn’t pull free though, didn’t try. “Of course I want you,” he said, rolling his hips so Rus could feel the heat of his magic through his slacks.

A mix of hunger and desire and  _vicious_  satisfaction tore through Rus. He was wanted. Edge wanted  _him_. “now tell me you need me.”

Leaning forward, Edge fit his fangs over Rus’ collar-bone and bit down, drawing mana. Rus snarled, unprepared. Pulling back, Edge licked the wound. “Make me,” he rumbled.

Rus’ eyelights dilated, and he all but attacked Edge. Pulling away just enough to strip off Edge’s pants and throw his legs over Rus’ shoulders, Rus knelt on the floor and looked him in the socket. “you’re gonna eat those words,” he said, and for just a moment, Edge looked alarmed. Then his sockets narrowed and he wrapped his legs around Rus’ back, using his heels to urge him on.

“Are you going to talk? Or are you going to—“

Rus surged forward, biting his coccyx and licking his pubic symphysis. Edge cursed, one heel digging into his scapula. He tried to grab Rus’ head, tried to control him. Rus snatched at his hands, pressing them into the couch. “nuh-uh. none of that. first, i’m gonna make you scream for me.” He licked a long line over Edge’s pelvic inlet, making him squirm. “then i’m gonna fuck you until you forget your own name. all you’ll be able to think about…” Another long, slow lick. “…is how much you need me.”

He paused, holding Edge’s gaze. Pure desire was reflected back at him, with only a touch of trepidation. “think you can take it, precious?”

“I think,” he said, lacing his fingers with Rus’, “you’re all talk.”

Rus chuckled. “oh, sweetheart. you’re gonna regret that.”

“I should hope so. Now fuck me like you mean it.” He rolled his hips, impatient.

-

Bedded down in Edge’s room, Rus pet along his spine and ribs, listening to the vampire purr. He felt warm and sated, even a little drunk. Sex with Edge always left him feeling like that, whether they took it soft and slow or fast and hard. Or when they transitioned from the latter to the former, as they had tonight.

His neck was bitten and bruised, the back of his ribcage scratched. The marks burned like a brand, making him feel wanted and desired. He felt good. Very good. Happy beside Edge, even happier to have coaxed the prickly vampire into such an open, vulnerable position—half asleep, draped overtop him, still nude from their coupling. He hadn’t been this happy in years.  ~~…so why wasn’t he satisfied with this? Why wasn’t this enough?~~

“Whatever you’re thinking about,” Edge murmured into the side of his neck, “stop. You’re overthinking it.”

“outta my head, edgelord. you weren’t invited.”

“Hmmm, I invited myself,” Edge slurred. The sun was up, sapping his energy and leaving him a little out of it. It was absolutely adorable. Not that Rus could ever tell him—Edge would bar him from his bed during the day if Rus even hinted that he thought Edge was anything other than a stubborn, prickly bastard. Which, he was. He just happened to be stupidly adorable as well.

Edge nosed along his neck and collarbone, lapping lightly at the bite marks. He huffed a soft sigh and snuggled closer. Rus grinned, squeezing him. This was perfect. He couldn’t possibly be happier.  ~~Not even if a certain dragon deigned to join them~~. Everything was perfect, just like this.

“ouch!” he exclaimed, jumping when Edge bit him lightly.

“Told you to stop. You’re thinking too hard.”

Rus sighed and kissed the top of his head, scratching along his coronal suture and earning a happy purr. “sorry, precious.”

Despite his exhaustion, Edge forced himself up onto his forearms. His bleary eyelights focused on him briefly, then his sockets slid shut and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Rus’. Using him as a support. “What is it?” he murmured. “Something’s bothering you.”

“don’t worry about it,” Rus said, pressing a hand to the back of Edge’s skull and holding him there. The pressure on his horns felt good—like a hug, but more intimate.

Edge’s sockets opened, his eyelights keen for the moment, sharp in spite of the sun’s pull. He searched Rus’ face, then his sockets slid shut and he leaned into the demon. “You can tell me anything, love,” he said softly, gently touching his teeth to Rus’.

Warmth suffused Rus’ soul, and he pressed into Edge, gripping him like a bastion. “it’s stupid,” he said, “it’s so stupid. i shouldn’t even—i shouldn’t want more than what i have. i’m—i’m so  _lucky_. so grateful. wanting more than this is just…stupid.”

Edge growled, sockets snapping open again. “You’re not stupid,” he snapped. For a moment, he managed to sit upright, chin up and expression fierce. Then the pull of daylight got to him again and he swayed, nearly collapsing back into their embrace. “What do you want?” he asked.

“it’s not—“ A bleary eyelight glared at him, and he sighed. “…how did you manage to talk twist into bed? you know, the first time?” Edge blinked, clearly startled, and Rus looked away, ashamed. Orange magic flooded his cheekbones and he said, “pretty pathetic, right? a sex demon that can’t even seduce someone.” He swallowed, fingers shaking as he asked, “am i…? am i broken now? did they…did they…?” He choked, unable to force the words out.

Edge was still staring at him. Then, with a monumental effort, he stood, pulling Rus to his feet. He swayed briefly, then caught himself on the wall. Rus’ free hand fluttered, like he just wasn’t sure what to do with it. Which was fair—he wasn’t at all sure what he was supposed to do.

Edge managed—with support from Rus—to open the door, and poking his head into the hall, he yelled, “Twist! Get your ass over here.”

Rus’ soul started hammering. “edge!” he hissed. Edge was leaning on him again, and he squeezed Rus’ hand. “what are you doing?”

“Getting you what you want.”

Rus started to speak, but then Twist was standing in the doorway, looking between them. His sockets went wide and he scooped Edge into his arms and carried him back to bed. “What’re ya doin’, sweetheart? ‘S mornin’. Time fer vampires ta go ta sleep.”

Edge murmured something unintelligible, but Twist just shook his head and tucked him into bed. “Don’ know what yer talkin’ ‘bout, precious. Jus’ sleep now, yeah?”

Sighing, Edge curled onto his side and snuggled into the pillows, purring faintly. Rus and Twist both smiled at him, charmed. Twist turned to him, but his smile faded when he took in the bite marks and scratches on Rus’ bones. “Aw, darlin’,” he murmured, running a thumb over the marks, “he really did a number on ya, didn’ he? C’mon, le’s get those bandaged, huh?”

Rus’ smile froze, throat tight. Here he was, bones completely bared, practically on display for the dragon…and Twist didn’t even seem to care beyond noting his injuries. It was more than just a blow to his ego—it shook him. “that’s okay,” he said, voice choked, “i’m fine.”

He was happy with Edge. Happy to have a partner he trusted. A partner that didn’t just want his body, but his soul as well. And, if he wasn’t fully satisfied with that…. Well. He could live with it, he decided.

But the rejection did hurt, and that he couldn’t hide.

Before he could protest, Twist scooped him up and carried him off. “While we’re at it,” he said, eyeing Rus, “you can tell me what’s got you so upset.”

Rus groaned, burying his head in his hands. Twist pressed a light kiss to the top of his head, which only made everything worse. He hid his face until Twist set him down on his bed, again knuckling the top of his head. “Stay ‘ere. Gonna get some bandages fer ya.”

He started rummaging through a chest of drawers, and Rus’ gaze immediately fell to his pelvis, taking in the way the bone pressed against the fabric. He covered his sockets and tried not to groan. What the fuck was wrong with him? Twist wasn’t interested. He needed to leave him alone! And that included not leering at him like a pervert.

Gentle fingers pried at his hands. “We playin’ peek-a-boo, sweetheart? Little old fer that, but—“

“why don’t you want me?”

Twist blinked. “I want ya!” he said, sounding genuinely offended. “ ‘Course I want ya!” He pulled back, looking him up and down. “What got ya thinkin’ like that?” he asked.

Rus tried to cover his mouth, wishing he could take the words back. “nothing! i didn’t—“

“Talk ta me,” Twist said, running his hand over Rus’ cheekbone. “You c’n always talk ta me. Now,why would ya think I didn’ want ya?”

Sighing, Rus shook his head and looked away. “i….” He swallowed, sockets slipping shut. “you don’t find me…attractive.”

He cocked his head. “Attractive? ‘Course yer attractive! Who said ya weren’t!?”

It was like talking in circles. Rus’ hands closed into tight fists. “twist. do you…do you want to fuck me?”

Twist’s sockets went wide. “Is that what…? Aw, sweetheart.” He hopped up on the bed and wrapped his arms around Rus. “Ya don’ gotta worry ‘bout that. I wouldn’t try ta fuck ya. There’s a dragon down south I use fer heat shit. You an’ Edge are safe with me.”

Rus blinked, not entirely sure which part of that sentence he wanted to tackle first. “wait. you and edge have never…?”

Twist snickered. “‘Course not.

“i see you two fondling souls all the time!” he protested.

“Ya—ta feed ‘im.” He smirked a little. “An’ maybe ta release some tension,” he said with a wink. Then his gaze fell to the marks on Rus’ neck. “But I wouldn’ wanna hurt either ‘a ya. ‘specially not like that.”

Rus blinked. “hurt…?”

“Yeah? I mean…ain’t ya ever seen dragons fucking?”

“i…can’t say that i have, actually.” He’d seen a lot of things, but never that.

Twist chuckled low in his throat, the sound harsh and a little bitter. “Ain’t pretty, darlin’. Ain’t nice. Neither ‘a ya deserve that.”

Magic gathered in Rus’ mouth as he imagined Twist forcing him down and fucking him hard. Oh. Oh  _yes_. He swallowed the magic down. “well. that’s. rough can be nice.” He touched the marks around his neck.

Twist shook his head. “Ya don’ deserve rough,” he said, running his fingers down Rus’ sternum. “Ya deserve ta be cherished. Worshipped.” He leaned close, nuzzling against the side of his face. “Yer so pretty, darlin’. So sweet.”

Rus inhaled hard, starting to squirm. “twist,” he squeaked. “both. both of those things are good. rough is good. ch-cherished is…is really good.” Magic gathered at his nodes, and he had to fight down the instinct to project desire. “so…you’re afraid of hurting me? that’s why you haven’t tried to screw me?” ~~It wasn’t because Twist found him disgusting? Wasn’t because of the state they’d found him in? Wasn’t because his captors had managed to break him in more ways than he’d ever known?~~

Twist pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his head. “‘Course I am; yer a _lot_ smaller’n I am, darlin’. ‘sides, I ain’t in heat. Not due fer another few decades er so.”

Wait. Twist was bigger than both he and Edge, but not by that much—not by enough to earn the emphasis he’d placed on ‘a lot’. Which could only mean…. “twist, uh, quick question. have you ever had sex in this form?”

Snorting, Twist shook his head. “’Course not! Ya ain’t got control ‘a yer shape durin’ heat. ‘S dragon-shape ‘er nuthin’.”

Rus pressed his hands together and brought his index fingers to his mouth, taking a slow inhale. “so. let me get this straight. you and edge have never actually fucked? just…soul stuff?” Twist nodded, resting his chin on Rus’ shoulder. “and you. you’ve _never_ fucked someone in this form before?” Another nod. “you’ve…you have had sex outside of your heat, though, right? you’ve…?”

But Twist chuckled. “Dragons ain’ exactly friendly with each other, sweetheart. We don’ jus’ casually take tea together. Fuckin’s off the table, ‘less ya wanna risk losin’ a body part. An’ not much else out there can take a full-size dragon.”

Rus closed his eyes and sent up a prayer of thanks to whatever god or spirit had brought him to this place in his life. “you’re a virgin,” he breathed.

Twist just snorted. “I guess. It depends on how ya define it…but sure? If you wanna call it like— Uh. Darlin’?”

Rus had turned to straddle Twist, leaning his forearms on his shoulders. “are you interested in experimenting a little, then?” he asked, his eyelights smoldering. “i’d be _delighted_ to show you the ropes.” And the whips and the chains, but that would come later.

Twist blinked, head cocked. Then the confusion cleared from his features and gold magic rose to his cheekbones. “You wanna? With me?”

“ _yes_.”

“But—why? Ya’ve got Edge. I didn’ think—“

He leaned forward, pressing his horns into Twist’s forehead and cupping the back of his skull. “i’m a sex demon. a little variety isn’t a bad thing.”

Twist’s hands settled on his iliac crests, tracing the edges lightly. “Sure,” he said, “We can experiment a bit, if ya want.”

“you don’t sound very excited.” Rus swallowed. _Please_. He couldn’t bear it if Twist was just doing this to make him happy. He wanted— _needed_ to be needed. ~~Never mind that with just a little push, a subtle pull, he could have Twist ready and more than willing. He wasn’t that kind of demon~~.

Twist shrugged. “Never done this before. Not really sure what ta expect. Or what ta do, exactly?”

Rus considered him. His features were open and earnest. Not _quite_ excited…but willing and interested. Maybe it wasn’t really what he’d been hoping for. Maybe he’d assumed Twist’s normal exuberance and enthusiasm would be brought into the bedroom. But he could work with this. Twist was an— _almost_ —blank slate. Rus could show him exactly how good it could be. He’d give Twist every reason to come back to his bed, every reason to _want_ him. ~~To need him.~~

He could have both of them. Edge and Twist. Maybe even both at once, and wouldn’t _that_ be a treat?

Smiling benevolently, Rus leaned forward and kissed him lightly. “don’t worry, love. i’ll show you exactly what to do. i’m gonna take real good care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short shitpost. It really was. I started writing it on my cellphone, for Pete's sake. One complete rewrite and two weeks (and almost 4000 words) later, and I can safely say that this idea got a bit out of hand.
> 
> Special thanks to ollie-oxen-free, sansy-fresh, alicedragons, and deck-of-dragons. All of them contributed ideas to this piece, and listened very patiently while I whined about not being able to write a simple shitpost like a normal person.


	9. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play a game. It does not go as intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual humor, mild sexual content and sexual implications, some soul-play, discussion of murder, implied cannibalism treated humorously.

~WE’RE PLAYING A GAME?~ the small skeleton asked, following Rus into the upstairs living room. Rus tried not to glare at him, annoyed by the little one’s interference. He didn’t care if the kid was actually an immortal being of unimaginable power. He looked like a child, and Rus was not that kind of sex demon—he had plans for tonight, and he wanted the forest spirit _out_.

“yeah,” he said, trying to smile for the kid. “truth or dare.”

~HOW DO YOU PLAY?~ he asked, following along behind Rus as he pushed the couches closer.

“simple,” he said, dragging a coffee table into the center of the ring of couches. He set a series of cups around the edges of the table, each with a pair of dice inside. “we all roll our dice. whoever rolls the highest value gets to challenge a skeleton of their choice to a truth or a dare.” He set the special cup in front of his own seat, weighted die inside. Just tipping the odds in his favor in the hope that the evening would go as planned.

“Don’ think that’s how the game’s normally played, darlin’,” Twist observed, setting out bottles of horse radish, sriracha, honey, caramel…and a bowl of peanut M&Ms. Rus eyed the M&Ms.

“…the fish isn’t playing.”

“Aw, c’mon, sweetheart. He’s been good.”

“he tried to eat a squirrel this morning.”

“Who hasn’t?”

Rus could only sigh. He sometimes forgot that Twist wasn’t exactly a picky eater himself. “he can’t talk or write—he _couldn’t_ play, even if he was invited.”

From the doorway, a soft voice said, “he’s gotten pretty good at signing.”

Rus looked between Pup and Twist, seeing the hope on their faces. He groaned, running a hand down his face. “you guys really want to invite him up?” he asked, nearly whining at this point. He didn’t want the siren to be part of the game. It would wreck his plans. But…they both looked so happy and hopeful. He sighed. If he was lucky, maybe the siren would tap out early on. “fine,” he groaned, “bring him up.”

~I’LL GO GET HIM!~ The other obstacle dashed off.

Okay. So this wasn’t exactly going according to plan, but the night was still salvageable. He sighed and flopped into his place on the couch, smiling with Twist snuggled in beside him. Pup chose a seat at the other couch, soon joined by Edge. Smirking, Rus stretched out his leg and hooked his foot around Edge’s ankle. Edge raised a brow-bone, shaking his head slightly. “A little early in the night for that, isn’t it?” he asked, running his foot up Rus’ tibia.

“never,” Rus declared authoritatively, but his smile faded when the spirit returned with the siren—dubbed ‘Cash’ when they realized he didn’t otherwise have a name—in tow. Out of the water, he kept his fins and ectoflesh dismissed, but he couldn’t dismiss his long, skeletal tail. He had to keep it raised to ensure the thick, heavy vertebrae didn’t drag on the ground. A fact that he seemed to resent, as if gravity was spiting him personally.

They hadn’t been able to talk him into a pair of pants yet, but Twist had managed to find a swathe of shimmery purple fabric that the siren deigned to wrap around his hips. He’d managed to collect a good deal more bangles and chains to wind around his bones, too—again, likely due to Twist. It puzzled Rus somewhat. He knew that Twist liked gold and glittery things; he hoarded them like any other dragon. It seemed strange that he would be so openhanded with the siren.

Surveying the two couches, Cash sneered. “C’mon, darlin’,” Twist said, patting the spot beside him. “Make yerself comfortable.” That earned him a glare and what was fast becoming the siren’s favorite hand gesture. He pulled an armchair away from the wall and pointedly pushed it into the loose circle. The forest spirit smiled and bounded over to Twist, nearly crawling into his lap. Edge immediately drew his foot back, smiling gently at the spirit.

Rus frowned. First things first, the kid had to go.

He explained the rules for everyone’s benefit, and they all rolled. To Rus’ dismay, the forest spirit won the first round. Weighted dice were all well and good, but they only shifted the probability in his favor—they didn’t offer any kind of guarantee. ~UM. SO I GET TO DARE SOMEONE TO DO SOMETHING?~

“or ask them a question,” Rus said, sitting back against the couch and trying not to pout openly. Edge gave him a pointed look, so he probably wasn’t doing a very good job.

The little forest spirit seemed to contemplate that. He smiled brightly and said, ~I DARE THE SHARK TO HUG THE WOLF. NO BITING!~

Pup and Cash first looked to him, then at each other. Cash lifted his chin, then looked away, making a loose gesture with his hand. Pup’s sockets widened, and he cleared his throat. “it’s, um. you wrap your arms around someone and…hold them.”

The siren cocked a brow-bone and wrapped a hand around his throat, making another gesture with his free hand. Pup winced and shook his head. “n-no. you don’t. you don’t hold them that tight. and you don’t drag them underwater. you just. hold them. _nicely_.”

Cash huffed and made a gesture that needed no translation—he raised one hand and lifted his chin, obviously asking, _Then what’s the point?_

Smiling softly, Pup gestured him over. The siren hesitated. He looked at the forest spirit and at Twist and Rus, then back to Pup. ~IT’S NOT A TRICK OR A TRAP,~ the spirit said patiently.

With a soft snort, Cash stood and walked over to Pup. The smaller monster was still smiling gently. He opened his arms and wrapped them around Cash’s chest. Cash went stiff immediately, frozen in indecision. “put your arms around me. just like this.” Slowly, he lowered his arms and wrapped them around Pup. “good,” Pup said, “not, um, not quite that tight? but good.”

They held each other for several seconds. Cash remained stiff and awkward, but Pup closed his sockets and melted into the embrace. Hesitantly, Cash raised a hand and scratched along his coronal suture. After a few seconds, he closed his sockets and the tension bled out of his shoulders.

Rus just sighed and lifted his eyelights skyward, annoyed. Twist and the forest spirit both seemed pretty pleased with themselves, though. “okay!” Rus said, “that’s probably enough hugging. next round.”

Thankfully, he won the next roll. Turning to the spirit, he said, “right. dare you to give everyone a kiss goodnight and go to bed.”

Edge facepalmed, rubbing the space between his brows. Pup and Cash didn’t really react, but Twist glared at him. “Rus….”

But the little spirit perked up and said, ~OH! I DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS _THAT_ KIND OF GAME.~ Edge sank deeper into the couch and covered his sockets with his hands, shaking his head, while Twist just snickered. Rus had the decency to blush, but Pup and Cash were still confused. The little forest spirit happily went around the room and kissed each of them on the cheek—Cash glared and growled, but the spirit was undaunted and Cash was not brave enough to push him off—before bidding them all goodnight and disappearing in a flutter of leaves and seedpods.

“…can we _please_ get rid of the potted plant now?” Rus asked. The siren raised his hand and nodded in agreement, reminding Rus that there was a reason they’d decided to keep the plant inside. With a huff, he sat back and retracted his request. They rolled again, and Twist won.

Grinning, he looked to Edge and patted the coffee table. “Why don’ ya give us a little show, yeah? Dance fer us.”

“You are joking, right?”

Rus’ smile broadened. “c’mon, edgelord. you know the rules.”

Looking skyward, Edge muttered a few curses under his breath and complained, “There isn’t even any music.” In response, Pup jumped up and turned on the radio, picking a classic rock station. “How am I supposed to dance to that?” Edge demanded, standing up on the table.

“Well. Ya can start by shakin’ yer ass.”

Turning to Cash, Edge said, “Has Pup taught you the myriad of ways to say ‘fuck you’ with your hands? There is, in fact, more than one. Allow me to demonstrate.” He turned to Twist and executed a series of hand gestures.

Twist just smiled. “That don’ look like dancin’, darlin’. Ya wan’ some help?”

With one last hand gesture, Edge ordered Pup to turn off the music. “It’s fine. I suppose I can do without.” He straightened his arms and allowed them to hang at his sides, hands fisted. He lifted one foot slightly, allowing the toe to barely scrape the surface of the table. He paused a moment, counting beats in his head, then his feet were moving nearly too fast for Rus to register. He brought each foot down on the table with a sold snap of bone on wood, before switching his legs with sharp movements, the rhythmic clatter of bones just as compelling as the sight itself. It was not what Rus would refer to as graceful, but it was sharp and precise and _damn_ impressive. Much like Edge himself. With a last snap of sound, he stopped, fists on his hips.

“was that a jig, edgelord?” Rus had to ask, grinning.

“It was a type of step dance, yes,” he said, graciously accepting Twist’s offer of a hand down. Until Twist caught him up in a hug and cuddled him close, lightly nipping at his cervical vertebrae. “Get _off_ ,” he said, pushing at Twist’s mandible, “Overly-affectionate lizard!” But he was grinning, a light blush of crimson across his cheekbones.

“Tha’s not much of an insult, sweetheart.”

Edge huffed and managed to extract himself, returning to his place beside Pup. The werewolf just nudged him with his elbow and said, “impressive.” Edge’s flush only grew brighter and darker.

“Are we rolling or not?” he demanded.

Rus won the next round, and he grinned broadly. “truth for the three of you!” he declared.

“You aren’t allowed to do that,” Edge protested, but Rus grinned at him.

“why not?”

Edge opened his mouth. Shut it. Then he threw up his hands and said, “Fine. I don’t care either way. What’s the truth?”

“who leaves you the most satisfied in bed?”

Edge rolled his eyelights. “Of course,” he muttered under his breath.

“c’mon, edgelord. who is it?”

Edge glared. “You, you arrogant ass. Not that you need the ego-boost.”

Rus beamed, very pleased with himself, but Pup and Twist both hesitated. Looking at the ground, Pup just pointed to Twist, earning a blink and a surprised trill. “Me? Really?” Pup just blushed in reply, unable to look at them. Rus was just as surprised as Twist ~~and he mentally vowed that Pup was in for a really good time next time he coaxed him into bed~~.

“well? what about you, twisted?”

Twist only shrugged. “Dunno, sweetheart. Yer all good in diff’rent ways. Can’t choose.” Rus frowned. ~~Both of them were due for a good time, then. Clearly, he hadn’t been doing his job properly~~.

They rolled again, and Edge won. He turned on Rus and asked, “And you? Who leaves you the most satisfied?”

Rus only had to think about that for a moment. He smiled for Edge. “you.”

The red flush that highlighted his cheekbones made the whole night worth it for Rus. Unable to answer, Edge just picked up the cup and signaled for them to roll again. Pup won, this time, and he floundered a bit, obviously unsure what to do. He looked to Twist and, wringing his hands, asked, “have you ever, um…in dragon form?”

Twist cocked a brow-bone, “Ever what, sweetheart?” Pup looked at the ground and made a quick gesture with his fingers, earning a startled jump from Cash and a light chuckle from Twist. “Yeah, but only when I’m in heat. ‘s not as much fun in dragon shape.” Tentatively, Pup gestured to the others, and Twist threw his head back and laughed aloud. “Aw, darlin’…I’d break ‘em. No.” Under his breath, Rus grumbled that he wasn’t even willing to entertain the possibility, earning an exasperated huff from the dragon. “We talked ‘bout this, sweetheart. Yer too small. Ain’t gonna happen.”

Rus won the next round, and he dared Pup to switch clothes with the person or people he’d last had sex with. Blushing, Pup stood and stripped down to his underwear, glancing self-consciously at Cash. He traded shirts with Twist, and exchanged his hoodie for Edge’s coat. He and Rus swapped pants. Still blushing a vibrant purple, Pup sat down, hiding his face in Edge’s coat collar. Cash raised a hand to indicate he had something to say, but Rus said, “not your turn, fish.”

By ‘chance’—looks like those loaded dice were finally starting to do their job—Rus won the next round too. Deciding he wasn’t satisfied with Twist’s last non-answer, he focused on the dragon and said, “right. we all know you’re a voyeur, but who do you like watching most?”

“In bed? Or out?” Twist asked, surprising Rus. He hadn’t even considered that his more voyeuristic tendencies might extend outside the bedroom.

“uh. both.”

Edge sighed, obviously annoyed that they were stretching the rules again, but he let it go. Twist cocked his head, thinking about it. “Hard question, but….” He grinned. “Watchin’ you an’ Edge in bed is the best. Yer both so happy an’ lovin’. Like ya jus’ can’t get close enough. ‘s nice.” That actually managed to get Rus to blush. Edge smiled softly, catching Rus’ gaze. Rus’ soul pulsed, growing hot with something that wasn’t quite desire but was just as powerful. He snapped out of it when Twist looked to the siren and said, “Outta bed, though…watchin’ Cash is my favorite.”

Cash’s head jerked up. He pointed to himself, and Twist nodded. “Yeah, darlin’. Yer beautiful. The way yer jewelry shines in the sunlight? Er under the moon? An’ the way yer fins spread ‘round ya when yer swimmin’? Yer gorgeous. Graceful too.”

A deep purple flush colored his cheekbones, but he kept glancing at Twist as if he wasn’t quite sure what to do with such comments. When they rolled, it was Pup’s turn. He focused in on Cash, asking, “you have a lot of jewelry. which piece is your favorite?”

His hand jerked up, clasping around his humerus and hiding a golden bracelet from view. Then he lifted his chin and, glaring at them, raised his free hand, showcasing a heavy ruby ring around his middle metacarpal. “why that one?” Pup asked, even as Rus bit down on the remark that Cash needed to answer the questions truthfully, or there was no point to the game. He didn’t care enough to chastise him—if the fish wanted to lie, then that was fine by Rus.

Cash’s glare melted into a self-satisfied smirk. He tapped the ring and then clasped both hands around his cervical vertebrae and shut his sockets, playing dead. With a satisfied sigh, he made the sign for _‘Beautiful’_.

He seemed particularly pleased with himself when Pup flinched away from him, appalled. Twist and Rus, however, were eyeing the bracelet he’d first shielded from view: a circlet of gold, the clasp shaped into a dragon. Beside Rus, Twist was starting to purr quietly. Irritation surged in Rus’ soul. He did not need Twist becoming more attached to the siren. The game was supposed to be fun and sexy—and the fish wasn’t supposed to be part of it.

When they rolled, Edge won, and he looked to Pup. “What’s the most dog-like thing you’ve done since becoming a werewolf?”

With a wince, Pup admitted, “…dug up the neighbor’s flower garden.”

“Tha’s not so bad,” Twist said.

Pup blushed. “…i wasn’t in my wolf shape.”

They all chuckled over that, then it was Cash’s turn. With a cruel smirk, he pointed to Edge, then gestured to the others, touched his mouth, and made the sign for _‘best’_. They all blinked. Edge stared at him and asked, “…did you just ask me which of them _tastes_ best?” Cash nodded, propping his chin on his hand as if he was _very_ interested in the answer. Edge crossed his arms, glaring back at him. “I’m not answering that.”

“Aw, c’mon, edgelord. ‘m sure he didn’ mean it like….” Twist looked at Cash, then sighed. “Right. Fair ‘nough. Looks like ya jus’ lost a turn, sweetheart. Le’s roll again.”

Pup rolled high, and asked Rus and Edge to swap clothes. Rus grinned and stood, pulling off his—well, Pup’s—shirt. He winked at Edge before dropping his trousers and holding them both out to him. Edge just sighed and took the clothes, undressing and redressing very quickly. “This is not a strip club,” he admonished Rus.

“one of these days, we’re gonna play strip poker,” Rus said, “and—“

“Rus, _no_.”

“—i’m gonna charm the pants off of you.”

Pup’s hoodie was thrown in his face, and Edge grumbled in annoyance, but Pup and Twist seemed amused enough. Cash just stared at them, looking between all of them as if he just couldn’t understand what was going on.

Edge’s turn came next, and he challenged Rus to share his most embarrassing memory. Fully dressed, Rus crossed his arms and leaned into the back of the couch. “you sure you want me to share that? you’re part of it, and i’m pretty sure we agreed to never speak of it again.”

Edge’s cheekbones lit up, and Twist looked between them. “Wait,” he said, “Ya mean the Incident—“

Edge held up a hand. “I rescind my question. Pass.”

Pup whined, but Twist caught his eyelight and said, with a wink, “I’ll tell ya later, darlin’. Don’ worry.” Edge groaned but resigned himself. They well knew Twist was going to share with Pup whether they liked it or not. They rolled again, and it was finally Rus’ turn again.

Grinning, he asked, “hey, edgelord, we still have whipped cream downstairs, right?”

“Yes.”

“great! okay, pup, i dare you to lick whipped cream off—“

Edge shook his head. “No. It’s not your turn anymore.”

“oh, come on, that did not count as a truth and you know it.”

“I’m not cleaning whipped cream off the couch. Again.” Edge crossed his arms. “It counts.”

Rus sighed. “fine,” he said with a huff. They rolled, and Rus grinned broadly. “well, would you look at that? looks like it’s my turn _again_.” Edge sighed, rubbing that spot between his brow-bones.

“I’ll go get the whipped cream,” he complained, but Rus shook his head.

“nah. changed my mind. pup?” Pup looked up, head cocked, and Rus said, with a smirk, “hold on to edge’s soul for five minutes.”

_“What?!”_

Rus just grinned at him. “you heard me, edgelord.” It earned him a glare and a rude hand gesture, but Edge nevertheless turned to Pup. Taking a deep breath, he summoned his soul and drew it out of his chest, presenting it to Pup with all the dignity he could muster. Pup cupped his hands around it, holding his soul as if it was precious, priceless.

“No funny business,” Edge said, “that wasn’t part of the dare.”

“it wasn’t _not_ part of the dare,” Rus said, still grinning.

Edge flipped him off again, then whined when Pup lifted the soul to his mouth and kissed it lightly. He covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head. “Fuck. How many minutes?”

“Five,” Twist helpfully supplied.

Rus was quite pleased with himself, more than happy to watch Pup cradle Edge’s soul between his hands. He wasn’t even deliberately fondling it, but the care and love bleeding off him was enough to have Edge squirming. Rus smirked, leaning against Twist’s side. “hnnn. they’re real pretty like that, aren’t they?” he prodded, and Twist chuckled, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“Oh, yeah. Good dare, darlin’. Real good.”

“Fuck you both,” Edge growled, panting.

“sure, precious; whatever you want.”

Pup, smiling sweetly, ran his thumb over the surface of Edge’s soul, earning a muffled curse. Edge curled into his side, and Pup folded around him, running his free hand up and down Edge’s spine.

Only when Cash shifted to get a better view did Rus realize that this might have been a mistake. His wings flatted against his spine and his tail lashed in response to Cash’s sudden interest in Edge and Pup. Twist noticed too. He elbowed Rus and picked up his cup, rattling the dice inside. They rolled, and Twist came out on top. “Right then. C’mere, sweetheart,” he said to Cash, “Come sit on my lap fer the next round.” Cash started to protest, pointing to the three untouched cups. Twist just shrugged. “Not our fault you three weren’ payin’ attention. Now c’mere.”

Cash huffed, but neither Edge nor Pup protested, so he stiffly walked around to the other side of the table and begrudgingly sat on the very edge of Twist’s knees. Twist, of course, immediately pulled him closer, setting his chin on Cash’s shoulder. Cash snapped his teeth, but Twist didn’t flinch. “Ain’t got a nose, darlin’. What’re ya tryna bite?” he asked with a snicker. Cash growled, but his gaze soon slipped back to Edge and Pup, brow-bones furrowed as Edge leaned into Pup, stretching out on the couch with his sockets closed. Pup looped an arm around Edge’s chest, again kissing his soul, sweet and careful. He glanced briefly at Cash, as if checking to make sure he was watching.

Rus would have loved to relax and enjoy the show or, better, to join them—it’s what he’d wanted from the beginning, really. But Cash’s presence was putting him on edge ~~and not in the fun way~~. He kept an eyelight on the pair beside him, and he listened closely as Twist spoke into the siren’s acoustic meatus. “Pretty, aren’t they? Sweet too. ‘s different, ain’t it? From what yer used ta, that is.”

He nuzzled against Cash, a soft, rumbling purr starting in his chest. “You an’ I got a lot in common, sweetheart,” he murmured, so quiet Rus could hardly hear him. “’s like a whole ‘nother world up ‘ere, with monsters that don’ try ta kill ya jus’ fer lookin’ at ‘em funny, right? Er jus’ fer lookin’ at ‘em. Fer wanderin’ inta their territory without noticin’. But it’s nice, right?” He ran a hand down Cash’s sternum. “Wouldn’ ya like things ta be like this all the time?”

Cash stared at Pup and Edge, something like hunger in his gaze. Then his working socket squeezed shut, and he elbowed Twist in the ribs. Twist coughed and released him immediately, rubbing his ribcage with a grimace. Snapping his fingers to get Twist’s attention, he pulled the bracelet from around his humerus…and clipped it around his cervical vertebrae instead. He pointed to it, then pointed to Pup, Edge, and Rus in turn. Meeting Twist’s eyelight, he then made the sign for truth, chin lifted.

Twist looked like he’d been gutted. “No,” he said, shaking his head, “It ain’t…it ain’t like that, sweetheart. It _ain’t_.”

Pup and Edge untangled themselves. Dismissing his soul, Edge stood and eyed Cash. Rus wrapped his arms around Twist and pulled him close, holding him tight as he glared up at the siren. “dare for pup,” he said, still staring down Cash, “sing your favorite song for us. you’ve got such a nice voice, puppy dog. why don’t you share it?”

Twist flinched. “Rus,” he said, struggling out of his grip, “don’t—“

Rus didn’t break eye contact with Cash, though. “you’ll love this, cash. he’s got such a sweet voice. real soft and mellow—“

Cash stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Twist flinched, but Rus lifted his chin and smiled, pleased with himself. Pup folded in on himself, running his hands over his skull. Noticing that, Edge picked him up and, glancing once at Rus, carried him off. There was something like disapproval in his gaze, but Rus couldn’t imagine why.

Twist stood and crossed the room, standing midway between the door and the couch. Standing, Rus asked, “are you okay? he really crossed a line—“

Twist’s hand closed into a fist, and he hung his head, exhaling hard. “He ain’t the only one.”

“what? that thing about the singing? hey, he started it. i’m just—“

Spinning on his heel, Twist marched over and stopped directly in front of Rus, close enough to kiss. “Enough,” he said, voice rougher than usual. “He’s scared, sweetheart. I’d think ya could at least try ta be nicer to ‘im.”

Rus refused to look away, even as Twist’s gaze bored into him. “he’s a _siren_ , twisted,” Rus said, “he doesn’t belong here. he’s never gonna be part of our family—he doesn’t even _want_ to be part of it. and what happened to letting him go after he was healed, huh? he looks pretty healthy to me!”

“He can’t _sing_!”

“so?”

“Ya know what it’s like to have yer wings clipped,” he reminded Rus, reaching around to tug on Rus’ wing. “Tha’s what’s been done ta ‘im, sweetheart. Long as ‘e can’t sing, he’s vulnerable.”

“i don’t see why that’s our problem,” he snapped, and Twist’s eyelight guttered out.

“Yeah?” he asked, head cocked. “Guess I shoulda left ya chained up in that brothel, huh? ‘Cause that wasn’ my problem, was it? Or maybe we should jus’ let Edge starve ‘imself next time ‘e gets it inta ‘is head he ain’ worth lovin’? Let Pup’s wolf run free? Or maybe ya should all jus’ leave nex’ time I have a breakdown, yeah? Wouldn’ wanna trouble any ‘a ya.”

“that’s different,” Rus said.

“Don’ see how, sweetheart.”

“he’s _dangerous_.”

“Yeah? An’ Edge ain’t? Or you? Or Pup? Or me? We’ve all got blood on our hands, sweetheart.”

“yeah, but we feel bad about it! we try _not_ to kill people. he revels in it.”

Twist sighed, stepping away. He shut his sockets and tilted his head back, rubbing the space between his sockets. “Sure. Yeah. Yer exactly right, sweetheart. ‘S not like ‘is whole culture revolves ‘round murder and theft. Ain’t like he grew up in a society that don’ even know what the fuck a hug is. Nah. He’s a perfectly well-adjusted member ‘a society. Jus’ likes killin’ people ‘cause he’s got a taste fer it. Ain’t got nuthin’ ta do with the way ‘e was raised.”

Rus looked away, exhaling hard. “…it’s still not our problem. take him back to the ocean. he can swim just fine. that was the deal.”

Smoke curled from Twist’s nasal aperture. “He lost ‘is voice ‘cause ‘a us. You can’t argue that, sweetheart. He goes back when he’s got ‘is voice back. In the meantime, yer attitude ain’t helpin’ anything.”

Rus’ hand clenched. “why hasn’t the guardian given him back his voice anyway?” he demanded, “it’s been nearly a month!”

Twist sighed and ran a hand over his skull. “I don’ know. Ya’d have ta ask ‘im yerself. I’ve tried ta talk ta ‘im, but he won’t talk ta me ‘bout it. Forest spirits are…stubborn.” He grimaced. “If he don’ feel like doin’ a thing, ‘e ain’t gonna do it.”

Looking at the ground, Rus rubbed his humerus. “…so…you’re really mad at me?”

Twist shut his sockets. “Yeah. Don’ mean I don’ still love ya, but _yes_. I’m mad.”

“…i don’t want him here, twist.”

“Think ya’ve made that plenty clear, darlin’.”

“no, listen—i’m afraid he’s…he’s going to do something. to pup or edge or-or _you_. i know you want to help him, but have you ever considered that he doesn’t want help?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Twist nodded. “Yeah. Thing is…Edge was the same way. Ya weren’t here, those first few years. He fought me every time I had ta feed ‘im. Still got the scars, actually.” He shrugged. “Some people…some people don’ wanna need help. They lash out. ‘Cause they’re angry. Or scared. Or jus’…’cause they don’ know anythin’ different. ‘Cause nobody else’s ever been kind to ‘em. Doesn’ mean they don’ deserve help too.”

“yeah? and what about you? what about us? we’re just supposed to take it? is that the price of being nice?”

Twist scrubbed his face. “I don’ know, sweetheart.” He dropped his arms down by his sides, looking tired. “I jus’…I wan’ everyone ta be happy an’ safe. All ‘a you. Him too.”

“…you can’t have everything, twisted.”

Reaching up, he scratched the scars around his socket, claws tracing the cracks. “I’m a dragon, sweetheart. Greed’s in my nature. I ain’t ever gonna be satisfied with anything less.”

“yeah, well, i suggest you get used to being unsatisfied, then,” Rus said, stalking out of the room.

Only to come face to face with the siren. Cash’s functioning eyelight bored into him while his features remained otherwise impassive and unimpressed. Before Rus could say or do anything, Cash pushed past him, continuing down the hall to the library and leaving Rus to wonder how much he’d heard.

This night had not turned out the way he’d intended.


	10. Cooking lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cash has a lot to learn about life on the surface. ~~And about himself.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for light violence and nudity.

Cash was drowsing in the bathtub— _he missed the cool kiss of the ocean on his bones, missed the weight of water on his body, missed the taste of salt, missed his_ home—when a crash and the sound of breaking glass roused him. He sat up with a start, water splashing over the sides of the tub. He scrambled out of the tub, claws skittering on the wet tile as his tail smacked into the wall. He wavered a bit, off balance after standing too fast. Catching himself on the doorframe, he half-ran, half-tripped out into the hall and turned toward the sound. A shoulder-high wolf skeleton appeared at the end of the hall. Shredded clothing hung off the wolf’s legs and arms.

Cash recognized the scraps of Pup’s hoodie immediately.

The wolf— _were_ wolf—growled when it saw him. Its shoulders hunched, and its head dipped low as it stalked toward him. Cash took a careful step back, glancing to either side for a weapon. There was nothing. He was naked and mute and half-blind. His tail could serve as a club, but…he wasn’t underwater. He was still unsteady and uncertain on his feet. And— _he didn’t want to hurt Pup_.

That realization startled him almost as much as the looming wolf skeleton, but he pushed it aside for later examination. It seemed like his best option was to flee, but the bathroom window was too small to crawl through, and he doubted the bathroom door would keep the wolf out if he really decided he wanted to have at the siren. There was another room a little further down the hall. Cash hoped it had a window or—

The wolf growled as it pressed forward, purple magic dripping from its’ jaws. A low growl vibrated its chest— _his_ chest. This was still Pup, even if he wasn’t in his familiar shape. Even if he wasn’t stopping, wasn’t showing any signs he recognized Cash as anything but a threat. Cash continued to back away, afraid Pup wasn’t going to give him any choice but to fight him, and he didn’t want that. Neither of them would win, he knew, if it came down to that.

He reached back, searching for the doorknob, when a vase arched through the air and struck Pup’s skull. It shattered on impact, scattering flowers and water. The wolf ducked his head and swiped a huge paw across his face, growling. “Hey!” Twist called out, “Puppy-dog! Over ‘ere!” Jogging down the hall, he tugged sharply on the wolf’s tail, dodging back when Pup turned on him and snapped at his outstretched hands. Twist’s grin grew manic as he caught Pup by the jaw, holding his mouth closed. “C’mon, darlin’,” he said, voice strained with the effort of keeping the bucking wolf from breaking free. “Le’s go outside, yeah?”

Pup did not go quietly. His nails scratched at the floor as he fought to pull away from Twist. Just as Twist got used to pulling him along, Pup lunged forward, bowling him over. Cash took a step forward, not sure if he should interfere or not. But what could he do, anyway? His tail lashed in agitation while he debated with himself.

Twist was up a moment later, though, catching the wolf around the neck and ignoring the snapping jaws mere inches away from his face. “Heh. Feisty tanight, ain’t ya? C’mon, darlin’. Le’s see if we can’t burn off sum ‘a that energy.” He hauled the werewolf toward the door, lightly chastising him when he continued fighting. “C’mon, sweetheart. You’ll feel better soon as we get ya outside. Promise.”

He hesitated in front of the front door, looking between the snarling, whining, struggling wolf, and the doorknob. It was obvious he’d have to let go of Pup if he wanted to open the door—and one hand would not be enough to keep the bucking wolf contained. “Well. Shit.”

Decisively, Cash strode across the room, feigning disinterest. Barely glancing at Twist, he pushed the door open and stepped back, brow-bone raised as if to ask, ‘There. Was that so hard?’

Twist ignored the condescension in his eyelights to smile broadly. “Thanks, darlin’. Yer a peach.” Then, with a grunt, he heaved the wolf out the door, releasing him. Pup fell to his side, huffing and kicking. He scrambled to his feet, and Cash waited for Twist to shut the door. Instead, he winked at Cash and said, “Suggest ya stay inside fer a bit, yeah? Pup ain’t ‘imself right now.” With that, he ducked out the front door, rolling his shoulders to loosen them up. “Alright, alright. Ya wanna play? Le’s _play_.”

He spread his arms, skeletal wings bursting from his back. A subsonic roar vibrated through the air, and the wolf flattened himself to the ground, whining. The dragon—still only half-shifted—charged him, and the wolf darted away. They disappeared into the forest, leaving Cash to stand in the doorway, wondering what had just happened.

He shifted his weight from side to side, twitched his fingers, tugged on the gold chains wrapping his bones. Several times, he tried to talk himself into going back to the bathroom to sleep in the bathtub, but he never managed to convince himself to leave the doorframe. He scanned the tree-line, waiting for another glimpse of them. Aside from the occasional startled burst of birds fleeing the forest, he never saw any sign of them. He even found himself wishing for a glimpse of the little forest spirit. _Anything_.

But, as the sun touched the horizon, slowly sinking out of sight, he still hadn’t seen so much as a glimpse of the dragon, the wolf, or the spirit.

Behind him, footsteps sounded, and he glanced over his shoulder, watching the sluttubus and the vampire descend the steps. His mouth curled into a sneer, and the sluttubus raised a subtle middle finger behind the vampire’s back, making it clear that the sentiment was mutual. Cash didn’t have time for either of them—the sex demon especially—and he returned to his vigil, pretending to ignore them, though he tracked their every footstep.

The vampire padded closer, standing at his shoulder and looking out into the woods. “Pup and Twist are outside, I take it?”

Cash glanced at him, then nodded once in confirmation.

“Hmm.” The vampire crossed his arms, chin lifted as he scanned the trees. Shutting his sockets, he raised his nasal aperture and sniffed audibly. Opening his sockets, he sighed. “Pup’s shifted.” It didn’t sound like a question, but Cash nodded anyway. “Hmph.” The vampire’s jaw twitched, and Cash turned his gaze on him, suddenly sure that he _knew_ something, that he was keeping something from him.

Stepping close, Cash caged him against the open door, growling. Again, he wished he could still talk or sing. Then he could demand to know what was going on, what he knew—or he could simply pull the answer out of him. As it was, the vampire simply brushed him off— _brushed him off!_ —and said, “They’ll settle down soon enough. Letting in the moths isn’t going to bring them back any sooner.” Cash hadn’t even noticed the moths now fluttering around the entryway until he mentioned them. Edge sighed, but apparently decided that trying to shoo them out the door was going to be a rather fruitless endeavor. “Why don’t you come help me with dinner? After you get dressed, of course.”

Cash growled, resuming his vigil. He didn’t need the vampire’s charity, and he didn’t give a damn about the moths. The sluttubus laughed derisively. “c’mon, edgelord. haven’t you noticed? the fish eats his food raw. he’s not interested in helping you cook.”

Slowly, Cash turned to glare at him. He couldn’t talk, but he could pointedly look the sluttubus up and down and sneer at his lack of ornamentation. He had no jewels, no chains, no rings, no gold, no _status._ He was _nothing_.

Cash ignored the niggling thought that, until he regained his voice, he was hardly any better. At least he still had his gold, his jewelry. He had status. And when he got his voice back, he’d show the sex demon what a real monster was capable of.

“I was actually thinking of preparing ceviche,” Edge said, ignoring the looks Cash and the sluttubus were exchanging. He shifted his weight, now standing in front of Cash. The siren looked up at him, suspicious. “It’s raw fish, prepared with a mix of vegetables and lime juice. The lime will make the texture more palatable for those of us unused to eating it raw.” He glanced back at Rus. “But it is technically uncooked. I wouldn’t mind having an extra set of hands, if you’d like to join me.” The sluttubus made a dismissive sound, and it was that more than anything, that convinced Cash to acquiesce. “Very good. Come with me, then.”

The demon stared at them, jaw hanging. Then he caught Edge around the shoulders and said, “edgelord. you _never_ let anyone help in the kitchen. you won’t even let twist _in_ the kitchen—“

“That’s because Twist is chaos incarnate. I’d rather not invite that into my home, but considering this is also _his_ home, I can only hope to limit the effect. Keeping him out of the kitchen is step one.”

“you barely let _me_ into the kitchen and you’re going to invite the fish to—?” His tail lashed, but he bit back his words when he realized Cash was smirking. They glared at each other, too caught up to notice that Edge was speaking.

“—incredibly distracting. Maybe if you actually wanted to help rather than attempt to seduce me, I’d invite you into the kitchen more often.”

“i can help! i can be really helpful! just tell me what you want, and i will do it! consider it done! just say the word and it is—“

Edge just stared at him, and Cash was silently laughing now, more than amused to watch the sluttubus flounder. Lifting a hand, he made a few signs, asking him if there was something wrong. The sex demon made another rude gesture, but Edge cuffed him lightly. “Enough! Both of you. Rus, you can help too, but only if you behave yourself.”

“promise,” Rus said, tracing a cross over his soul, “i’ll play nice.” Under his breath, he added, “not that we can expect the same from the fish….”

Edge sighed heavily, but still allowed them both into the kitchen—but only after Cash went and fetched a wrap to tie around his hips. “I am going to regret this,” he mumbled, but nevertheless started pulling tools and ingredients out. He passed the sluttubus a cutting board and a pair of tomatoes. “Can I trust you to dice these?” Rus stuck his tongue out but snatched up both the cutting board and the tomatoes, grumbling under his breath that he was more than capable of dicing vegetables. Cash smirked, until the vampire shoved a bowl of limes into his hands. “Juice these.” He eyed the little green fruits and the bowl. He raised a brow-bone, and Edge sighed. “Come here, then. I’ll show you.”

Cash was about to refuse and turn away, but he noticed how keenly the demon was watching them. His smile widened, and he sidled up close to the vampire. Edge blinked and glanced at him but didn’t protest. “Like this,” he said, taking a serrated knife and neatly splitting the fruit down the middle. “Now you take—“ Cash put a hand on the vampire’s back, fingers on his shoulder. The vampire paused but recovered fast. “—take the juicer—“ While he talked, Cash did his best to look like he was paying attention, even as he studied the sex demon out of the corner of his socket. The sluttubus looked just about ready to kill something. He was glaring hard at Cash, not even bothering to pretend to dice the tomatoes. “—you try.”

He passed Cash the limes and the knife. Cash hadn’t been paying close attention, but it wasn’t difficult. He set the knife to the lime, feeling the way the serrated teeth of the blade caught on the fruit’s rough skin. It sliced through neatly and cleanly, and he took one half in hand. The juicer—a strange looking contraption with a knob to hold on one end and a winged, pointed tip on the other end—fit neatly in his other hand. He paused. “You’re doing fine,” Edge said, “Take the pointed end and press it into the lime’s flesh. Yes, just like that. Now twist. Yes, very good.”

He glanced at Edge, and…something happened to his soul when he saw the vampire’s approving nod, his mouth quirked just slightly. Not a full smile, but…. Cash swallowed, trying to sort out the sudden warmth spreading outward from his soul. He felt the same thing when Pup praised his signs or smiled at him, his expression gentle and warm. He didn’t know what it meant or why it kept happening. It made him feel…fluttery and strange. But…but…it was…nice.

He juiced the limes and presented the vampire with the bowl, that warm, fluttery feeling intensifying when he nodded approvingly. “Very good. Would you mind preparing the fish?” He cocked his head, and Edge presented him with a pound of fresh white fish. “Take off the skin and cut it into bite-sized pieces.”

He nodded, blushing when Edge—seeing what he’d done—said, “By ‘bite-sized’, I do not mean all the fish you can cram in your mouth at once.” Only when Rus snickered maliciously did Cash remember the game he’d been playing with the sluttubus. Edge glared at the demon, though, and Cash lifted his chin, vindicated. “It’s an understandable mistake. Here. Let me show you what I mean. And Rus?”

“uh…yeah?”

“If you can’t control yourself, then get out. Your ill Intent is going to spoil the food.”

“i can—“

“ _Rus_.”

The sluttubus sighed and grumbled under his breath, but he obediently diced the tomatoes, while Edge chopped the other vegetables and herbs. Aloud, he explained that they’d be allowing the fish to soak in the lime juice overnight, before mixing it in with the vegetables. “i thought you said this was dinner?”

“Tomorrow night’s dinner,” the vampire said, mixing all the vegetables into a bowl. “Tonight we’re having—“

The front door opened, and Cash dropped the fish to run out of the kitchen. Twist walked past, carrying Pup in his arms. His legs were caked in mud, and his hoodie was ripped in multiple places. Pup was naked and shivering, and he cringed when he looked up and saw Cash standing there. Coming up behind him, Edge put a hand on his shoulder and addressed Twist. “Why don’t you two go get cleaned up? Dinner will be ready when you get back.”

“Sure thing, darlin’. What’re we havin’?” His voice was casual, conversational as he carried Pup upstairs. Cash made to follow them, but Edge’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

“Enchiladas. They’re already made. I just need to put them in the oven to heat up.”

“Sounds great, sweetheart. We’ll be down in…oh, half an hour?”

All the while, Pup clutched at Twist and buried his face in his chest. Cash watched them disappear into one of the bedrooms upstairs. His soul…ached? He rubbed his breastbone, not sure what was wrong with him. The vampire squeezed his shoulder. “Would you mind setting the table?”

Cash didn’t move. The sluttubus came to stand beside the vampire. “…did he look okay?” he asked, voice soft.

“I didn’t get a good look,” Edge said, “but I don’t smell any spent magic or marrow.”

Rus grunted. “want me to go check on them?”

Before Edge could answer, Cash jerked out of his hold and started up the stairs. Behind him, he could hear the other two wrestling with each other, but he didn’t pay them any mind. He didn’t give a shit what they were doing, and he certainly wasn’t going to let them stop him. He pushed open the bedroom door, passing the bed and shoving the bathroom door open without knocking.

Twist and Pup stood under a spray of hot water, both of them naked now. Pup squeaked when he saw Cash, and Twist shifted his body to shield him from view. He faced Cash, his grin a warning. “Heya, darlin’. Sumthin’ we can help ya with?”

Again, he wished he had his voice. Instead, he looked Twist in the socket and signed, _He’s okay?_

The dragon wavered. He glanced over his shoulder, at Pup. “Ya wanna tell ‘im, sweetheart?” he asked. The werewolf huddled against his back, and Cash felt the rising urge to lash out, to hurt whatever had caused Pup to feel so insecure. ~~Never mind that he’d given Pup plenty of reasons to fear him~~. “Right.” The dragon sighed. He looked back at Cash and, slowly, said, “Pup gets panic attacks sumtimes. Wouldn’t be a problem, ‘cept his wolf usually comes up swingin’. But we can usually keep the damage to a minimum, right sweetheart?” Pup whimpered, tugging on Twist’s arm. “ ‘s matter, darlin’?” He leaned down and Pup hissed something in his acoustic meatus. Twist shrugged. “Dunno. Why doncha take a look fer yerself, huh?”

Pup flinched, but he slowly peeked around the dragon to take a good look at Cash. He met Cash’s sockets and tried to speak, but he couldn’t force the words out. Sockets shut and breathing hard, he closed his hands into fists, frustrated with himself. Without thinking about it, Cash reached out, catching his hand and smoothing his thumb over his knuckles. He well knew that look: the need to speak, impeded by circumstance.

Pup looked up at him, eyelights over-bright and sockets wide. Tugging the knot free, Cash dropped the wrap he wore around his hips and stepped into the shower, sandwiching Pup between himself and the dragon. He avoided the spray of water, generally distrustful of fresh water in general and hot water specifically.

He glared at Twist, daring him to deny him this, but Twist only smiled at him and passed him a loofa. “Our boy’s been through the weeds tanight. Gotta get ‘im cleaned up real good. Wanna help?” Cash took the loofa tentatively, studying it suspiciously. “Ain’t gonna bite ya, sweetheart. You or the pup. Feels nice. Promise.”

Still uncertain, Cash looked at the loofa and then at Pup, waiting for Pup to offer an arm before he started scrubbing. “There ya go. Jus’ like that. Good job, sweetheart.” He glared at the dragon and flipped him off—he certainly didn’t need his condescending praise…even if it was making his soul feel inexplicably warm. Twist only laughed and draped his arms around Pup, squeezing his ribcage before he started scrubbing at his ribs.

Sighing, Pup leaned back against Twist, chin lifted to expose his throat. Cash paused, struck by the vulnerability of the pose. Again, his soul felt strange. Warm and light. For a moment, he nearly couldn’t breathe.

It was the steam, of course. Nothing more. Just steam.


	11. Acorn caps and rainwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge was always so careful and controlled...but everyone inevitably makes mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning - squabbling amongst the boys, dire injury, (resolved) high tension situations, stitches in sensitive areas, detailed soul biting, mild sexual tension, self-deprecating thoughts, references to suicide/waiting for death, medical equipment (a bit more detailed than first aid). This chapter is HURT/COMFORT which means there is both HURT and COMFORT.
> 
> WARNING FOR PAST CHARACTER DEATH - all our main characters survive, but there's a brief flashback with character death. It's marked with parentheses and italicized, so avoid _(the text marked out like this)_ if you want to skip that.

Edge stirred, sockets flicking open as soon as the sun set. He reached out a hand, feeling for Rus, but the other side of the bed was empty. Still warm, though. He hadn’t been gone for long. Unconcerned, though a little disappointed, he sat up and stretched. He rolled his neck and sighed softly, mentally going through his plans for the evening. His soul twinged unpleasantly, reminding him that it had been a couple days since he’d last fed. He’d have to ask one of the others for their assistance, but he wanted to make dinner first. It was easier to take from them if he knew they’d already eaten well.

He slipped out of bed, listening intently as he grabbed clothing for the evening—black slacks and a charcoal grey button-up. Out in the hall, he heard shouting, but he only rolled his eyelights. No trace of anger in their tone; they’d simply decided to shout at each other rather than come closer. He sighed. Rus and Twist, of course. Pup and Cash weren’t as gauche as that, never mind that Cash couldn’t shout if he wanted to.

Edge rolled up his sleeves and buttoned the cuffs, shaking his head. Rus sounded amused, which was rarely a good sign. Lifting his eyelights skyward, he braced himself and stepped outside. Rus leaned against the bannister and looked down into the entryway, visibly trying not to laugh. “—you and pup mudwrestling without letting me watch?” he asked. “’cause if you were, i might have to rethink this whole ‘sleeping during the day’ thing.”

Twist responded in the negative, but Edge wasn’t listening. He was still trying to puzzle out the mudwrestling comment. What in the world did— He reached the bannister and pinched his nasal ridge between thumb and forefinger. “ _Twist_ ,” he said on a sigh, “You are covered in mud! And _naked_!”

As if just noticing, Twist looked down at himself. “…Yeah?”

Edge silently counted to five, while Rus snickered. “Why?”

“Was out diggin’,” he replied, his mouth stretching into that draconic grin Edge had grown to know so well. The one that meant Twist thought he was being funny.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re _naked_ ,” Edge bit out, jaw tight.

“Can’t keep my clothes on if ‘m gonna shift inta dragon-shape; you know that.”

As always, Twist managed to explain both nothing and everything. Sighing deeply, Edge again looked skyward and prayed that some deity might take pity on him and grant him the gift of patience. Deciding to change tactics, he said, “You are getting mud all over my floors, which I just mopped yesterday _._ I am not doing it again today. Am I clear?”

As if only now remembering that there was a difference between ‘inside’ and ‘outside’, Twist looked down and picked up one foot at a time, studying the tracks he’d left behind. Another clump of dirt fell from his ribcage as he did so, audibly plopping onto the floor. Edge only sighed again, while Rus covered his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. “Oh. Huh. Yeah. Sorry ‘bout that, precious. I’ll clean it up.”

“Yes. You will. Now…” He leaned forward, spearing Twist with a look. “Please explain what you digging for.”

“Oh! Didn’ I tell ya? Got the contractors comin’ on Monday ta put in the plumbin’ an’ pour the concrete. Figured I could dig the hole myself, though.” He smiled broadly, looking very pleased with himself, and Edge could imagine his tail would be wagging if he had it summoned.

But Edge was still confused. “Contractors? For—what?”

He cocked his head, looking innocent. “Fer the pool, darlin’.” He scratched along the column of his throat. “Didn’ we talk ‘bout this?”

Edge’s sockets narrowed. He’d known Twist entirely too long to be fooled by that sorry excuse for a poker face. “No,” he said. “No we did not.”

He shrugged, gold eyelight briefly flicking to study Rus. “Huh. Musta fergot. Know I talked ‘bout it with Pup. Figured since he’s got it lookin’ nice out there, we could build a pool. Be nice ta hang out there on summer nights, wouldn’t it? Could get you a nice BBQ pit.” He grinned and exhaled smoke. “Then ‘gain, maybe you’d let me take care ‘a that? I’d be happy ta give ya a break from cookin’ every now an’ again.”

Edge grunted, sockets still narrowed. Twist was definitely hiding something, and he suspected he knew what too. He resisted the urge to glance at Rus. It would be better to get Twist out of the room before he caught on. “Yes. I suppose that might be nice. Now go hose off. I’m not serving you dinner until you’re clean—and wearing pants at the very least.”

Twist saluted and started toward the guest bathroom. “Can do, precious!”

Edge thought, briefly, of ordering him outside—that much mud wasn’t going to be good for their pipes—but he really just wanted him _out_ before Rus— “hey, twisted?”

He paused, one foot still slightly raised. “Yeah?”

“i thought the guardian didn’t like chlorine. it’s why we never got a pool before.”

“Oh, he don’.” Twist looked at his feet again, then looked back up at Rus, smiling too brightly. “Ya know how ‘e is. Says it offends ‘im er sumthing. But, uh. Talked with ‘im an…he ain’t got a problem with salt.”

“salt.” Rus’ voice was hard and cold. Edge shut his sockets and dropped his shoulders; he’d wanted to avoid this conversation.

“Uh, yep.” Twist ducked his head and started toward the guest shower again, walking fast. “Gonna be a salt water pool. Harder ta maintain, ‘a course, but ya know how it is. Gotta keep the guardian happy, right? Welp, gonna get cleaned up—see ya at dinner!”

And he was gone. Leaving Rus and Edge alone together. Edge glanced at him, noting the stiff set of his shoulders and his lashing tail. He was gripping the bannister tight, then he shoved away. He started down the stairs, obviously intent on catching Twist, but Edge reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. “Rus….”

He spun and crowded close to Edge, a mote of red swimming in his orange eyelights. His hands were clenched into fists. “he said the siren would go as soon as he was healed. he’s healed now, isn’t he? he’s supposed to be _gone_ but now we’re not just hosting him—we’re building him a fucking habitat?!”

Edge winced, looking away. Rus had a point. This wasn’t the agreement. And, just a few months ago, he’d have agreed with him. But now…. Cash followed Pup around the garden like a…well, like a puppy, ironically. He watched Pup intently, mimicking his actions when some aspect of surface life had him puzzled, and he kept close to Pup when they had movie nights. Edge often found them in silent conversation with each other, their fingers flashing. They’d grown close. Closer than Edge would have imagined possible when this whole mess first started.

Taking a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain all of this to Rus—who only saw Cash when he was posturing and glaring and doing his damnedest to irritate the sex demon—Edge ran his hands down Rus’ arms, squeezing his metacarpals when he reached them. He caught his eyelight again, holding his gaze. “Pup loves him.” Rus inhaled sharply, the mote of red flaring brighter. “So does Twist.”

His expression only hardened. “even more reason to get rid of him. twist already admitted that he’s tried to drown him multiple times, and pup isn’t as durable. they’ve let their guard down and he’s just going to take advantage—“

Edge squeezed his hands again. “Rus…I think he loves them too.”

For a moment, Rus searched his face, then he glared and pulled away. “i can’t believe you’re defending him. i thought you’d be on my side here. i thought you, of all people, would want to keep them _safe_.”

Edge flinched. “I’m not on anyone’s side, love. I just want everyone to be happy.”

“yeah, well, i thought we were all pretty happy _before_ he showed up.” Sighing, Edge reached for him again, but Rus only pulled further away, digging into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes. “i need a smoke,” he snapped. “don’t follow me.”

“Rus—“ but he was already gone. With a soft _pop_ , he’d disappeared into the ether. Edge sighed, covering his sockets with one hand as he tried to figure out what to do now. Going after Rus was tempting, but he’d probably only end up making things worse. It would likely be best to let him cool off and give him some space. Then they could try to work things out like rational monsters. He squeezed his temples. He still didn’t like it, didn’t like fighting with his lovers like this, didn’t like how divided their house currently felt. It made his soul ache.

A soft footstep behind him alerted him to Pup’s presence. He dropped his hand and turned to regard him, looking him up and down. “I see you aren’t naked or covered in mud.”

Pup smiled softly, and Edge’s soul eased a little. “twist didn’t need my help.”

Edge nodded, turning toward the staircase. “I could use your help with dinner, if you don’t mind.” He didn’t really need help, but company would be appreciated.

Pup agreed and followed him downstairs. The downstairs shower was still on—which made Edge wonder where, exactly, Cash had gotten to, since that was the room he’d been using as a makeshift bedroom—so hopefully Twist was actually getting clean. They stepped into the kitchen, and Edge floundered for a moment, the fight with Rus still on his mind. “…edge?”

He shook it off and headed to the pantry, pulling a cookie jar from the shelf. He opened it and dug a few peanut butter cookies out. He handed them to Pup, who took them with upraised brow-bones. “Don’t tell the others,” he murmured, kissing him on the cheek. “Or I’ll never hear the end of it.” A faint purple flush spread across Pup’s cheekbones, and he sat at the counter, nibbling on the illicit cookies. Edge watched him for a moment, his soul relaxing marginally. “How are they?” He turned to the fridge as he asked, pulling vegetables from the crisper.

Pup said they were good, and Edge nodded in response, laying vegetables out on the counter. He began cubing bell peppers and onions, preparing to string them onto skewers. He tried to keep his attention on the task at hand, but he kept looking up at every sound, waiting to hear the front door open or for the slight _pop_ that signaled Rus had teleported in. But all he heard was Twist and Cash moving around. There was no sign of Rus.

“…edge?”

He shut his sockets, realizing he’d been staring blankly at the cutting board for entirely too long. He sighed and put down the knife, laying his hands flat against the counter. “Yes?”

“are you alright?”

He looked away, not sure how to talk about this. “Fine,” was what he found himself saying. “I’m fine.”

“…are you hungry?”

He cocked a brow-bone, startled by the question. Pup was watching him carefully. “I’ll feed after dinner,” he said gruffly.

“are you sure?” Pup reached out, laying a hand overtop his. “you look like you could use a bite.”

Edge laughed once, hard and sharp. He shook his head, trying to force his grin into a grimace. “That’s terrible.”

Pup was smiling nevertheless. “still got you to laugh.”

His shoulders dropped and he took Pup’s hand in his, smoothing his thumb over the back of his metacarpals. “You did.”

“he’ll come around,” Pup said, voice soft. His fingers curled and his sockets shut tight, his anxiety bleeding through. “cash is…. rus will see….” He swallowed hard, squeezing Edge’s hand. He searched Edge’s sockets for reassurance. “won’t he?”

Edge raised his hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it very softly. “Yes,” he agreed on a sigh. “You’re right. We’ll bring him around in time. I’m sure of it.”

The tightness around Pup’s sockets eased, and he smiled. Blushing, he dropped his gaze and said, “offer’s still on the table.” He stole a look at Edge, and he didn’t miss the heat in his eyelights. “i already had dessert; no reason you should wait for dinner.”

Edge turned his palm over, kissing the wrist. “Are you sure?” Pup nodded, and Edge could hear the magic rushing through his mana lines, could hear his soul pulsing. The sound brought fresh magic to Edge’s mouth. His jaw ached. “Well, then. How can I resist? Let’s find somewhere more comfortable.”

He glanced at the cubed peppers and onions, but they’d keep. He covered them with a towel and led Pup out of the kitchen, up to the library. The couches here were plush and comfortable, and he pulled Pup onto one of them, cuddling him to his chest. He nuzzled Pup’s neck, projecting feelings of warmth and safety and love. Pup lifted his chin, exposing his neck. Edge nibbled on his cervical vertebrae, alternating between gentle nips and soft kisses. He snaked a hand into Pup’s ribcage, rubbing the underside of his sternum to earn a soft moan. “Give me your soul, puppy,” he murmured into his acoustic meatus.

Leaning back against him—so trusting, so pliant and willing it was intoxicating—Pup sighed softly and allowed his soul to manifest. The heat of it called to Edge, and more mana flooded his mouth. His tongue formed and he ran it across Pup’s neck. Pup moaned again. “edge, _please_.”

“You like this?” he asked, turning his hand to squeeze Pup’s soul. The surface was already slick and hot. Just touching it, Edge could sense Pup’s love and trust. And his excitement. He purred, thumbing his soul. “Such a good boy.” Pup whined and nodded, already panting. “I’ll take care of you, puppy.” He rubbed his thumb over the tip, earning a moan. “But first….” He drew it out and felt his eyelights dilate and elongate as he stared at Pup’s soul. A soft violet in color, it dripped with magic and glowed with life.

He fixated on the soul, on the rich magic it contained. His own empty, dead soul pulsed hungrily and, before he knew what he was doing, he’d pulled the living soul to his mouth and sank his teeth into it. Fresh mana flooded his mouth and he moaned, sockets shut. Stars it was _amazing_. He adjusted his grip and bit again, drawing more mana from the soul. His own soul yawned open and accepted the living mana as he swallowed it down. He sucked at the soul, gulping down more and more mana. So rich and strong and _good_.

But it wasn’t _enough_. He needed more. Growling, he tightened his grip on the body in his arms and bit down harder. A hand wrapped around his ulna and radius, squeezing, but it didn’t deter him. He _needed_ and—

“edge.” A strained voice. “it-it…hurts.”

His sockets shot open, and his soul pulsed and pounded. Part of him still yearned for more, to take and take and take until there was nothing left to take. The sane part was screaming. He carefully pulled Pup’s soul away. “Pup? Puppy? Talk to me. Are you—?”

Pup was staring blearily up at the ceiling, sockets fluttering. “hurts,” he mumbled, hand falling limply away from Edge’s arm.

His soul was still bleeding, and though it sickened him to do so—he’d already taken so much—Edge lapped at it, trying to coax the wounds into closing. Most of them closed readily enough, but one laceration ran deep. His soul dropped. “Pup. Please. Stay with me. Stay—“ He needed help. Now. Pushing Pup’s soul back into his chest cavity, he scooped him up and ran out of the room, calling for Twist or Rus or anyone that might be listening.

“Darlin’, I’m moppin’ fast as—Pup?” Twist dropped the mop and raced up the stairs, Cash on his heels. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know,” Edge said, shaking as Twist took Pup from his arms. “I took too much. I-I—“

Cash looked between them, putting the pieces together. With a growl, he shoved Edge away, snarling insomuch as he was able. Edge didn’t fight him. He deserved whatever Cash had to dish out. He’d hurt Pup. Hurt one of his lovers. He could have easily killed him. And, looking at Pup, he realized it might still come to that.

He backed away, soul hammering. Twist carried Pup into one of the bedrooms, calling for Cash to help. For a moment, he looked back at Edge, catching his eyelight. He opened his mouth, but Edge turned and _ran_.

He could easily accept Cash’s rage, but Twist’s forgiveness was too much to bear.

Outside, the cool air hit him and he shook his head, trying to clear it. Panic had his soul pounding, and everything seemed slightly out of focus. “thought i told you not to follow—“ Rus, standing in the garden with a lit cigarette in hand, fell silent when he saw the expression on his face. “hey, precious, what happened? are you okay?” He dropped the cigarette, grinding it under his heel as he hurried across the garden. Edge backed away, shaking his head. “edge? what—?”

“Pup. Pup’s hurt,” he bit out. “Help. Help them.”

Rus glanced at the front door then back at Edge. “i think twist’s probably doing his best to look after pup. why don’t you come here and let me take care of you? what happened?”

Edge shook his head, panic clawing at his soul. “ _No_. Stay—stay away!” The idea of hurting Rus had his soul in knots. Before Rus could close the distance between them, Edge turned and fled into the forest, using his vampiric speed to escape from sight in mere seconds. He could hear Rus calling for him, shouting his name, and it brought tears to his sockets. He hurriedly wiped them away and pressed on, the ache in his soul deep and persistent.

He should have known better than to try to cohabitate with the others. Should have known he could never truly escape what he was. It would always catch up to him.

_(A warm body in his arms, his teeth in their neck. Ichor and mana smearing across his mouth, absorbing into his empty soul. Their struggles intense at first—a strike to his face, an elbow to his ribcage, a clawed hand scrabbling at his face, his vertebrae. To no affect. Their strikes growing weaker, their fight flagging. His disappointment as the ichor and mana ran out. And then the mounting horror as the body of his best friend dusted in his arms.)_

He caught himself on a tree trunk, his breath catching—an emotional reaction rather than a physical one. He searched the trees, but he’d gotten himself completely turned around. He swallowed hard. That wasn’t a problem. He just needed to keep going straight. Away from the house. Away from the others. He didn’t belong there. Couldn’t go back.

Pressing on through the underbrush, he pushed through thickets of poison oak and thorny brambles, heedless of all but the thought of escape. The forest seemed to grow denser as he pushed deeper, though, and branches plucked and clawed at his face, his ribs. He tore free of the latest branch to catch hold of him, spinning away and pressing on in a different direction.

His foot caught a root, sending him sprawling. Had that root been there before? In any other forest, he’d have considered the thought absurd, but this was no ordinary forest. He pushed himself onto his knees and growled. “Enough! I know what you’re doing; let me _go_ , Spirit.”

The little guardian stepped out from behind a copse of trees, his twig-like antlers bobbing with a few green leaves. His white robe trailed behind him, the long sleeves covering all but the tips of his distal phalanges. He stopped in front of Edge, head cocked as he looked down at the vampire. ~YOU’RE GOING THE WRONG WAY~ he said helpfully.

“No,” he snapped, climbing to his feet. “I’m not.” He brushed the prickly oak leaves from his shirt and slapped the dust from his knees. Glaring at the spirit, he marched forward and pushed through the heavy foliage.

This deep into the forest, the smell of decaying leaves was unmistakable, dark and heady and rich. It was silent all around him, the animals scared into hiding by his shouting and his headlong rush through the forest. He paused, taking a few steadying breaths. Yes, it had been…foolish to race through the trees like that. Foolish and stupid. He swallowed and looked around him. No way to know which way the road was. Not that it mattered all that much. He wasn’t really planning on going anywhere was he? Just away.

He’d done the one thing he’d sworn he’d never do. Or come close to it.

His soul ached and pulsed, and he clutched at the fabric over his breastbone. He shut his sockets, trying—unsuccessfully—to shut out the memory of Pup’s hand clutching at his arm.

_(“it hurts.”)_

The branches were catching at him again, and he snarled, swiping at them. His breath hitched and he pushed past the clutching trees, only to emerge into a small clearing where the guardian waited for him. A bed of moss was spread before him, dotted with small white flowers. Two acorn caps, each the size of the little spirit’s fist, rested in the moss. He took a sip out of his acorn cap—was there anything even in it?—and waved at Edge. With a snarl, Edge turned around and fought his way through the grasping trees…only to come across the same clearing or a remarkably similar one.

His shoulders sagged and he stared at the little spirit, searching his empty sockets for answers. “What do you want?” he finally asked, gritting his teeth when he heard how desperate and broken he sounded.

~I’M HAVING A TEA PARTY!~ the guardian said, smiling enigmatically. ~I’D LIKE YOU TO JOIN ME.~

Edge looked around at the watching trees. “…do I have a choice?”

The spirit’s smile was innocent. ~OF COURSE! YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN THE ROAD, SILLY.~

Which meant he’d already made his choice. Lifting his sockets skyward, he knelt in the moss across from the spirit. Wiggling happily, the spirit hefted an imaginary teapot and ‘poured’ tea into their acorn caps. To Edge’s surprise, though, when he took the ‘cup’ in hand, it was filled with…something. He studied it. “What is this?”

~A TEACUP!~

“Naturally.” He swirled the cap but did not drink. “Why won’t you let me leave?”

~WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO LEAVE?~ The spirit sipped the ‘tea’ happily, using his sleeve to wipe his mouth after. He leaned forward and plucked a large, lumpy mushroom from the moss. It most certainly had not been there before. The spirit sawed through the spongy flesh with a thin twig.

Edge looked away, cupping the teacup between his hands. “I hurt Pup.” He eyed the spirit from the corner of his socket—and shut his sockets quickly, soul hammering. He kept his gaze fixed ahead of him then and swallowed hard, trying to calm himself. He turned to face the guardian again and looked more closely at him, but once again, he looked like nothing more threatening than a small child.

~HE’LL BE OKAY~ The guardian reassured him, holding out a hand. ~HERE.~

Making sure to look at him head-on, Edge started when he saw that the spirit was holding out a piece of dark bread. He looked around them, but there was only the sliced mushroom. The spirit winked at him, clearly amused. Mouth dry, Edge accepted the ‘bread’ but didn’t eat that either, though it smelled of rich, dark rye. “Let me go,” he said, voice hoarse. “I hurt Pup. It could have just as easily been Rus. Or Twist.”

The spirit paused at the mention of Twist’s name. But he shrugged. ~IF YOU’RE SO WORRIED ABOUT HURTING THEM, THEN WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE? WOULDN’T THAT HURT THEM EVEN MORE?~

Edge faltered, folding over his teacup. The guardian sipped his tea and ate a slice of bread, licking the crumbs from his fingers. Sockets shut, Edge said, “I could kill one of them. If I lose control like that again.”

~YOU WON’T.~

“You can’t know that!” Edge snapped, the teacup shattering in his hands. He blinked, staring at the ceramic pieces and watching the glamour fade before his sockets. He’d forgotten—it was nothing but an acorn cap. And the spilt ‘tea’ appeared to be rainwater. He looked across the carpet of moss and met the spirit’s sockets. “You can’t keep me here,” he said firmly. “Not if I want to leave.”

The spirit looked down at his hands and swirled the steaming tea, rich and golden in color. His teacup was thin and perfectly shaped, the china a beautiful bone white. Swallowed hard, Edge turned his head away and forced himself to look at the spirit from the corner of his socket, though the sight made his bones crawl and his soul jump. He tried to focus on the acorn cap instead, but he could still see what served as his hands. “You cannot keep me here, Spirit,” he said, trying to be firm despite his shaking voice.

His reply echoed from the trees themselves, whispering through the leaves. ~ **NO. I CANNOT KEEP YOU IF YOU REALLY WANT TO LEAVE.~** He no longer sounded like a child.

Shutting his sockets, Edge bowed his head. “That’s the catch, then, isn’t it? I don’t want to leave.”

He turned back to face the spirit head-on, and he smiled at Edge, looking soft and gentle as always. ~THAT’S THE CATCH. WOULD YOU LIKE MORE TEA?~

Edge sighed and nodded, holding out his hands. Smiling, the spirit gave him a fresh teacup and fresh tea. Edge tried to focus on the feeling of bark under his fingers, rather than the sight of thin china. “Is this safe to drink?”

~FOR YOU? YES.~

Hardly reassuring, but Edge drank deep. He shivered. It was like no tea he’d ever had before. Completely indescribable. It washed over him and tears pricked at his sockets. “…is this a cup of sorrow?” he asked, searching the depths.

Giddy, the spirit wiggled in his seat. ~AND A PINCH OF REGRET. DO YOU LIKE IT?~

He pushed the cup away, watching as it transformed back into an acorn cap and rainwater. “I think I’d like to go back now.” The spirit smiled enigmatically and pointed. Edge followed his gaze and found Rus pushing through the underbrush, calling his name. He stood, the piece of mushroom falling from his lap. “Rus?”

“edge!” Rus ran at him full-tilt, catching him around the neck and pulling him close. His grip was tight, desperate. He buried his face in Edge’s neck and squeezed him ever tighter, as if he couldn’t get close enough. “stars, precious, don’t _do_ that. i thought—i thought—!” He pulled back and searched Edge’s sockets. “i thought i’d never see you again.”

He sounded so hurt, so broken, and Edge was suddenly grateful for the spirit’s interference. He cupped Rus’ face and kissed him long and deep and desperate. “I’m sorry,” he said, pressing his forehead into Rus’. “I’m so sorry, love. I promise I won’t leave you like that. Whatever happens. I promise.” He’d spoken without thinking, but it was true, he realized. He couldn’t leave. His soul wouldn’t let him—the selfish thing.

“you better not, asshole!” Rus said, tears gathered in his sockets. “i couldn’t—i can’t—“ He squeezed his sockets shut and the tears trailed down his cheekbones. “please, edge. i can’t lose you.”

Edge wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. “You won’t,” he murmured, “You won’t. I promise.”

He turned to thank the spirit, but he’d already disappeared. All that remained of their tea party was a single broken acorn cap.

-

“Cash!” Twist snapped, calling the siren’s attention away from the fleeing vampire. “Help me with Pup, yeah?” Cash’s gaze darted from Edge to Pup then back, but he eventually nodded sharply and ducked into the room, following Twist to the bed. “He needs water an’ sumthin’ ta replace ‘is magic. Put pressure on ‘is soul ta stop the bleedin’, an’ I’ll go play fetch an’ carry.”

Cash froze with Pup’s head in his lap, staring up at Twist—one socket was wide, the singular eyelight over-bright. Swallowing, Twist knelt on the bed and reached into Pup’s chest cavity to take hold of his soul. It fluttered in his hand, weeping purple mana and a clear, sticky fluid. Cash was rapidly looking between Twist’s face and the soul cupped between his hands, thumbs pressing on the laceration. “Like this,” Twist said, trying to catch Cash’s gaze.

Swallowing visibly, Cash hesitantly held his hands out. “Yeah. Good. Hold onto it like jus’ like that. Thumbs here. There you go. Nice and tight. You won’ hurt ‘im, darlin’. Don’ worry.” And if he did, a bruised soul was certainly better than being dust. “Good. Jus’ like that, sweetheart.” He smiled encouragingly, but Cash was visibly trying not to panic. “I’ll be right back.”

He drew back, only to pull up short. Rus stood in the doorway, looking directly at Cash. Thankfully, Cash was focused completely on the soul in his hands—he had no time for Rus and their petty squabble. And, frankly, neither did Twist. Not right now. Not while Pup was bleeding out and Edge was running out on them. He caught Rus around the waist and pulled him out the door, shutting it behind him as he started downstairs for supplies. “We’ve got Pup, sweetheart. Go find Edge.”

“the siren—“

“Rus, yer gonna have ta trust me. Pup’s in good hands. You wan’ Edge ta leave? ‘Cause I’m ‘fraid he might. He ain’t had an’ accident like tha’ since early days. He needs ya, sweetheart. More’n ever. Go find him, love.”

Rus looked up at the closed bedroom door once, then he was gone. Steadying himself, Twist made a mental checklist and went about collecting what he’d need. Caramel and water from the kitchen. Surgical needles and thread from the first aid kit. Surgical scissors. Forceps. Bandages too, if he could find them. A clean towel.

The caramel he stashed in his hoodie pocket. Everything else he rolled into the towel and headed upstairs to rejoin Cash and Pup. They were exactly as he’d left them; Pup unconscious and Cash looking terrified as he tried to hold his soul together. He looked to Twist with relief, his ribcage rising and falling rapidly as he tried to master his fear. “Yer doin’ good, sweetheart. Okay. Jus’ do what I say, an’ ever’body’s gonna be jus’ fine, yeah?” He hoped, at least.

Moving the desk light closer, using it to spotlight Pup’s soul, he set the towel beside Cash. The water and caramel he set to the side for later. Keeping his breathing steady, he used the forceps to draw out the needle, already threaded.

Another steadying breath, then he arranged himself beside Cash. “Right. Hold ‘is soul steady, darlin’. Yer gonna have ta move yer fingers, but there ain’t nuthin’ for it. Use the towel ta wipe the mana away when I ask ya to. Got it?”

He nodded, mute in all ways now that his hands were occupied. “Good. Here we go.” Twist leaned forward and began to stitch Pup’s wound closed, falling into a steady rhythm as he focused on the task at hand and not on the situation itself. He tied off the last stitch and sat back, surveying his work. Neat and even. The wound was closed now, and magic had stopped seeping from the edges. Good.

Thankful that their anatomy was so much simpler than a fleshy monster’s or a human’s, Twist set the surgical tools aside. He wiped the spent mana from his hands and said, “Go ahead and put it back now, sweetheart. He’s outta the woods, but we still gotta get sum magic inta ‘im.”

Cash obeyed with trembling hands, pressing Pup’s soul back into his chest. “Ya did real good, darlin’.” Twist caught his hand and dabbed some caramel onto his thumb. “Now, Pup ain’t conscious, so we gotta be real careful ‘bout this. Hold yer thumb in ‘is mouth. Caramel should dissolve slow an’ give ‘im a little boost. Yeah, there ya go. Jus’ like that.”

Cash was cradling Pup’s head in his lap, one thumb inserted into the side of his mouth. Pup stirred a little, and Twist summoned magic, rich with healing Intent, into his hands. He pressed them over Pup’s ribs and down his arms, stimulating his mana lines and magic nodes. He squeezed each joint carefully, pushing / love / care / healing / health /. He wasn’t a true healer; he didn’t have the right magic for it, but he could at least encourage Pup’s own magic to kickstart the healing process.

“Go ahead an’ give ‘im s’more caramel.” Pup’s sockets fluttered when Cash pressed his thumb back into his mouth. He stirred a little, starting to actively suck. Cash let out a heavy breath, his free hand traveling down Pup’s neck to squeeze his shoulder. Twist smiled. “Good job, sweetheart. He’s comin’ back ta us. Give ‘im a little more.”

Cash nodded eagerly, and snatched up the caramel bottle, dabbing a little on his thumb. Pup opened his sockets when the caramel had completely dissolved, and Twist smiled at him, his own soul hammering. “Heya, darlin’. Welcome back.” He shifted to pull Pup against his chest. “Sorry,” he said, “but I can’t let ya gulp this down. Little bit at a time, yeah?” He allowed Pup to hold the caramel bottle, but Twist would pull it away from him when he when he started to drink too fast. “Easy does it. There ya go. Jus’ like that.”

Cash sat beside them, looking lost…until Pup reached out with his free hand and took Cash’s hand in his own. Then Cash wrapped both hands around his, squeezing tight. He hadn’t really mastered projecting yet, but Twist could feel / RElieF / SafeTY / SECUritY / proTEcTIOn / bleeding off him in strange bursts of uncontained emotion.

Soon enough, Pup pushed the bottle of caramel away and, hoarse, asked, “water?”

“Got that too, darlin’. Same rules. Drink slow.” He nodded and allowed Twist to control the bottle, though he held it firmly. Color was already starting to return to his bones. He’d need rest, of course, but he’d be okay.

Only now did Twist start to shake, his panic hitting him late. Bones rattling, he exhaled shakily and resisted the urge to squeeze Pup to his chest, too tight to breathe ~~too tight to escape too tight to _leave_~~. Instead, he carefully passed Pup into Cash’s arms and, gathering up the dirty towel and medical supplies, said, “’M gonna clean up a bit. You two get cozy and rest, right?”

Cash, still looking a little wild around the sockets, nodded and pulled Pup in close, cradling him carefully. Pup pressed his fingers to Cash’s cheek, just under his working socket. “thank you,” he whispered. Cash, his hands occupied, had no way to respond but—

Twist’s sockets widened as Cash turned his head and kissed Pup’s palm, then nuzzled into his hand. He pulled Pup under the covers with him, resting his chin on Pup’s head. Now that his hands were free, he started to sign, though he angled himself so that Twist wouldn’t be able to read his hands.

Taking the hint, Twist slipped out of the room and allowed them both some privacy. He stood outside the room for a second, leaning against the door and letting his body fold inward. The dirty towel fell from his limp hands. Two. He almost lost _two_ of his lovers. The very notion set his soul pounding and had his form going a little unsteady around the edges. He couldn’t let go yet, though. Edge was still missing—he needed to find him, needed to—

Soft voices from downstairs cut through him. Hoping against hope, he looked over the railing and saw Edge and Rus curled together on the couch under a blanket, impossible to tell where one stopped and the other began. Edge had his forehead pressed to Rus’ sternum, and Rus was kissing the side of his head, murmuring into his acoustic meatus. The acoustics of the room carried snippets of his words to Twist—“…not your….an accident…it’s okay…okay, precious…love…so much....” But Edge was shaking his head, his hands clenched.

Twist leaned over the bannister, watching without wanting to disturb them. Rus looked like he’d fought the forest and lost, and Edge…Edge looked like he had when Twist had first found him nearly two centuries ago. Curled up and folded in on himself, hating everything he was. Waiting for the end.

His soul ached, and he started down the stairs, allowing his footfalls to sound so he didn’t startle the two of them. They looked up, and Edge pulled free from Rus. “How is—“

“Pup’s fine, sweetheart. D’ya wanna see ‘im? He’s awake an’—“

Edge shook his head, pulling in on himself. He covered his skull with his arms, his fists resting against the back of his neck. His breathing was unsteady and uneven, and his whole body rocked as he sobbed in relief. Rus folded over him protectively, one arm thrown over his shoulders, while the other hand squeezed his knee. “see, precious? he’s fine.”

“He’s not _fine_!” Edge snapped, ripping free of Rus’ arms. His eyelights blazed bright, and his hands clenched tight. “I nearly—“ The anger broke, becoming a deep sadness. “I nearly killed him.” He looked at the door, and Twist could see him thinking, once again, that he should leave, that he shouldn’t be here. Before Twist could react, though, Edge took hold of Rus’ hand—anchoring himself—and bowed his head, sockets shut. “We need rules,” he said hoarsely.

“edge, you haven’t had an accident like this in…stars, not since i’ve known you. i don’t think—“

“Once is too much,” he said crisply. “This is never happening again.” He swallowed hard. “Both of you need to be present when I feed; I’ll take from one, and the other needs to make sure I don’t take too much.”

“both of us?” Rus asked, running his free hand down Edge’s cheekbone and mandible. “what about pup—“

Edge’s head jerked in a fast denial. “I’m not feeding from Pup.”

Twist blinked, sharing a look with Rus. “Sweetheart….” He ran his hand down Edge’s spine, pulling back when Edge flinched under his hand. “Pup’s gonna be okay. Ya didn’ hurt ‘im—“

“I did,” he said, stubborn and unmovable. “And I won’t do it again.”

Twist and Rus shared another look and backed off. Pushing him wouldn’t do any good. “Right, sweetheart. Whatever ya wan’. An’ I’m more’n happy ta watch ya feed. Happy ta feed ya, too.”

Rus pulled Edge in and nuzzled him. “same, precious. anything you want.”

Edge reluctantly relaxed into Rus’ hold, head on his chest. Twist looked between them and the upper landing. “You sure you don’ wanna see Pup? He’d be happy ta—“

But Edge shook his head, still curled in on himself. “Please. Not right now.”

Another look exchanged between him and Rus. Twist swallowed, seeing his own sorrow reflected in Rus’ sockets. He reached out and squeezed Rus’ shoulder. “Right. Fair ‘nough.” He picked up the discarded quilt and spread it over both of them, making sure they were covered sufficiently. Not sure what else to say, he hovered awkwardly for a moment, fingers twitching. Looking between them and the upper landing, he wasn’t sure where to go, what to do. His soul still ached, and he knew he’d never be able to settle down with either couple. He was too agitated to choose between them.

Scratching the back of his neck, he said, “I’ll be outside if ya need me, yeah?” Rus just nodded in acknowledgement, petting along Edge’s spine.

Outside, he looked up at the sky. The moon was still high, but sunrise was only a few hours away. After stripping off his clothes, Twist rolled his shoulders and relaxed into his dragon-shape. There was a moment of disorientation; going from human-sized to dragon-sized always upset his equilibrium. He shook his skull, adjusting to the length of his neck. He picked up his feet, one at a time, and flicked his tail, wings flexing. Just bones, this time. He only needed the thin layer of magic while he was in flight.

Stretching his neck forward, he sniffed at the roof of the house, at the corners—carefully navigating around Pup’s garden as he circled the house. He wrapped himself around it, coming to rest with his metacarpals under his mandible. His head rested just in front of the door and his ribcage wrapped around the side. His backlegs stretched to curl around the rear of the house, and his long tail wrapped around the garage, the tip flicking just a few meters away from his snout.

Sighing contentedly, Twist exhaled a thin stream of smoke from his nasal aperture, happy to be protecting his lovers, his home. He shut his sockets and settled in to rest, confident he’d be roused if anyone tried to interfere with the warmth and the peace that sheltered inside.

He wasn’t surprised when he woke to find the small spirit sitting beside his skull, but he was surprised at how distressed he seemed. He trilled a quiet question and the spirit stood, hands clutched close to his small chest. ~SOMETHING BAD WANTS INTO MY FOREST~

Twist raised his head, cocking it quizzically. The spirit searched the ground, the little leaves growing from his antlers rattling as he moved his head. ~I’M KEEPING IT OUT. IT CAN’T GET IN. BUT.~ He looked up, and Twist remembered that, in many ways, this guardian was still very young. ~I DON’T KNOW WHAT IT IS. OR…OR WHY IT WANTS TO HURT EVERYONE.~ He searched Twist’s face, trying to understand.

Twist spread his forelegs in invitation and the spirit curled between them, resting against his scapula. Twist sighed and laid his head back down, allowing the small spirit to rest perfectly between his scapula and his neck. ~I WON’T LET IT IN~ he said again, petting Twist’s neck. ~BUT…I CAN’T PROTECT YOU IF YOU LEAVE THE FOREST.~

And they would, eventually, have to leave the forest. They needed supplies, of course, and Twist himself had territories beyond the forest to protect and guard, people he needed to check on. They couldn’t stay sequestered in their forest.

Twist yawned loudly and trilled again. But that was a problem for another night. He purred quietly and projected / SAFETY / WARMTH / GRATITUDE / LOVE /. The spirit relaxed against him, one small hand clinging to Twist’s huge humerus, petting gently.

For now, they were safe, and they could finally rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be back working on Atypical. Let me know if you enjoyed this; your comments really inspire me. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> For some fics inspired by this AU, check out:
> 
> [ Hoarding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13232157/chapters/30267270) by Suliana
> 
> And the fics linked below.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Successful Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344811) by [alicedragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons)
  * [How to Mate With Your Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893667) by [DeckofDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons)




End file.
